Megaman Skyra R: (Season 1) Garden of hearts
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: It has been 3 years since the events of Skyra, the Mega Men had destroyed a mighty force that had forced it's way to destroy what is known as the Skyra Grid using the master code. With the code restored and things were finally coming back together. The world now relies on a source in areas known as the Terra flowers. Second Gen Original Megaman series(Rated M for language/Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Terra Flower**

It has been 3 years since the events of Skyra, the Mega Men had destroyed a mighty force that had forced it's way to destroy what is known as the Skyra Grid using the master code. With the code restored and things were finally coming back together. The world now relies on a source in areas known as the Terra flower. The Terra flower produces vast protection and energy to it's inhabitants now and also keeps threats at bay from it's digital pollen which holds together now with the forces of the Grid around.

Roll now stood on top a building her long pig tails waving about the wind. She had her sight set on one of the Terra flowers. "It looks fine...There haven't been many breakouts around here.." Roll jumps off the building clinging to the wall sliding down to the ground. She swings her hand outward forming a digital map of the location. "Hmm...No Mavericks to report...I guess I can head back home for a bit..."

Roll shuts off the map and continues heading forward it was about 1 AM in the morning. Roll had been walking by a couple of shops which had been closed for the last couple of hours. "Hmm..." Roll looks behind checking her surroundings.

There was a store open nearby and voices are heard yelling.

"Hm?" It sounded as if they were calling for someone to come back with an item. Roll looks seriously in the direction the voices were coming from.

Two criminals were arguing about who would get how much of the jewelry they would get, unable to agree to split 50-50, as well as a very rare gem necklace, one held the said item, out of reach of his partner. "HEY YOU CAN'T JSUT CALL DIBS ON THAT! I WANT IT!" "Too bad, It's mine!""WHAT ABOUT THE 50-50 SPLIT OF ALL VAULABLES?" "Lower your voice nimrod! Do you want the cops to catch us stealing?""Oh! Right sorry." In the midst of their squabble, a unknown figure hung from the ceiling, using a wire like object to wrap around the gem. "HEY!" the thieves noticed, as it was swiped. A feminine face loomed between them unnoticed. "YOU TOOK IT!""NO I WAS RIGHT HERE YOU SAW ME!""LIER!" The female smirked menacingly. "Now-now, boys. I do believe this is mine. Thanks for holding it for me." They looked to her, with a gasp. "WHAT THE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" She grinned, back flipping away from them elegantly, breaking through the glass of the jewelry stores window, and zipping down the street. They gave chase, the store alarms now sounding. It hit 2 AM, and they noticed a figure leaning against the wall. They kept running, stopping not far from it. "WHERE'D THAT BITCH GO!?""FUCK! DUDE I THINK THAT WAS THE 'CAT BURGLER'..." The unknown figure chuckled a bit. They looked to him, "What's so funny?!" The young man leaned forward a bit. "Just thinking." They looked annoyed. "You know somten brat!?" One growled. "He's just some kid, come on!" They began running. "Good luck catching the 'cat burglar', even the D.F.M.D. seem to have trouble with her." the young male called. The thieves growled turning back to him, and police cars rolled in, but he was gone.

Roll noticed the police cars and hops up a wall she moves further to the location now sighting all the cars around the building. "Just what was going on here?...They have it taken care of for now..."

She says still looking down at the sight.

Roll heads back to Nyeyomi's soon after. She enters transforming out of her suit of armor and walks to the couch. She falls back into it tired.

"...Phew...what a night..." Roll says rubbing her head. She was in a red jump suit at the time with long black boots. Axl peeks over the couch at her. "I see titties." Roll smashes him in the face. Her clothing did help bring out parts on her a bit. "Beat it Axl!" Axl runs out holding his nose. Rolls leans her head back again to rest.

"Hark! Lady Roll, fare thee well? Any escapades of catching cutpurses?" Centaurman greeted, walking out of the kitchen, looking to Roll.

Roll shakes her head. "No signs of any Mavericks...Seems really quiet tonight.."

"Forsooth?!" Centaurman gasped.

Roll nods, "There was an odd occurrence though which I can't put my finger on...I left it to the D.F.M.D though.." Roll says holding out her hand, she uses Lights older invention to make food to form her some ice-cream.

Punk walked down the stairs in his human form, his hands in the pockets of his leather vest. He noticed Roll, and approached her. "Hey blondie, what's shaken?"

Roll looks to him. "Hey Punk, just resting after all the hunting out there. Seems the Terra flowers are still looking good.." She says as she takes a bite of her cookie and cream ice cream.

Punk chuckles. "Well I'm stepping out. Gotta find myself a gal, not much luck here. See ya!"

Roll looks back to him. "Alright catch you later."

Punk steps outside. Arriving in the living room was another blonde of familiar relation. It was Raiko dressed in his orange tank-top with his well known emblem of a fist grabbing lightning. He was carrying his beloved girlfriend Nyeyomi in his arms. He kept her headphones on her head so the music would drown out any unnecessary noise. "Sup Roll," Raiko greeted.

Roll looks to Raiko setting her ice-cream aside. "Hey Raiko, nothing much just relaxing a bit from earlier. She sleep?" She says looking to Nyeyomi

"I...I'm gunna..kyk er ...ass...zzz." Nyeyomi muttered in her sleep.

Raiko looks to Nyeyomi as she mumbled in her sleep. He chuckled. The burns had long healed so carrying her wasn't an issue. "You know she always crashes after a hard day of lab work. Though now it's less about bots and more about tech," he said to Roll.

Roll laughs, "Yeah...Hmm I guess you should get her to bed..." Roll stretches. "I'm gonna head there myself now.." Roll gets off the couch forming away her ice cream. "It's gonna be a long day of searching tomorrow."

Centaurman walked off to the restroom, closing the door behind him.

"I bet. You've been at it ever since you became a Megaman. We'll, hope everything' goes well." Raiko begins to head up the stairs to the room he shares with Nyeyomi at the top.

Roll get's up and heads off to her room. Vee was doing her hair as Roll enters the room. "Vee? Hey there." Vee turns to Roll. "HEY! Welcome back!" Roll nods, "Thanks. nothing to much happened." Roll pulls off her boots setting them aside. She walks into a wide closet and unzips the jump suit. "No telling what tomorrow is going to hold.." Vee sets her comb down and looks to Roll. "Yeah..." Vee sighs. "I've been thinking about Spyder lately." Roll turns to her with a towel she had grabbed holding it over her. "Oh? What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously as she walks off to a nearby bathroom they had in their room. "Well I think...I want to get closer to him. But...I just.." Roll slips a bit falling to her back. "Wait what!?" Roll turns to her fast. "You're not saying what I think you are girlfriend!?" Vee laughs. "Yeah...I kind of like him.." Roll thinks to herself. "Urgh...But he's all slimy and he has those... Tentacles...But you guys have known each other for a while...Are you sure?" Vee nods, "Why? You sound defensive." Roll jumps at that comment. "No! I'm just. Being careful that's all." Vee laughs.

Roll sighs, "Well go for it. I'm sure he'll accept you if you open up the idea..." Vee nods. "Thanks Roll!" Roll smiles nodding. She then yawns. "I should get some rest. You do the same...Well I will rest after taking a shower..." Vee giggles. "Keeping yourself up for that special someone." Roll laughs, "Special someone..." Roll walks off to the bathroom.

The next day around the D.F.M.D office. Denise was working with a couple of new recruits. Ceil and Double. Both assigned to over look areas of the newly installed Terra flowers. Denise adjusts her glasses and looks to the two. "Ok you two! This is some serious business! We can't allow anything I mean ANYTHING to go wrong with these places! It can be catastrophic for the Grid around us and anything else that relies on it!" Ceil nods her long hair pig tails falling backward. "Yes ma'am..." Double bows to Denise quickly. "R..Right Ma'am!" The General walks right in looking in to them all. "Good work Denise...Are you all about to head to the Terra Flowers?" Denise nods. "Yes sir! We're going to make sure everything is A - OK." General sighs to himself. "Sounds good, do not mess this up...I trust you all with this responsibility." Ceil and Double nod to the General and they head off.

General turns to an officer who walks up behind him. "Sir? The project is here.."

General looks to him. "Excellent timing.." The General walks off after the officer. They go into a dim room and there sat, Maboroshi. A new generation Reploid that was created by Tennen under strict military conduct. General crosses his arms. "He looks ready for action" The officer beside him nods. "They said we can activate him at anytime we're ready to use him." General nods. "Get him up quickly...We need as many feet on the ground now as possible...We'll have him search for information regarding current terror threats against the flowers." The officer nods and walks over activating Maboroshi.

His eyes open and he stands up facing The General. He salutes him, ready for his orders.

The General places his hands behind his back. "You are quite formable...I like that. At ease son...Now for your mission...I want you looking into the Terra Flower locations as well as odd thefts that have been happening around the city. As of late we aren't able to pin point any suspects but with your makes and expertise...I feel we may have a chance. Do you accept?" The General holds out a pen pad and a pen setting it on the table.

Maboroshi nods and begins to write on the notepad. He writes, "Thank you for this opportunity. I will equip my stealth gear and tools immediately. As a countermeasure to my lack of speech capability, I am programmed to transmit data directly to headquarters as well as receive data and orders while I am in the field. I shall head to communications after suiting up. I will serve the D.F.M.D without fail." In seconds he jotted that information and handed it to The General and bowed before him.

The General nods to the statement set forth. "Well then I guess you are set...I look forward to the evidence you gather for us...Go forth and seek out these threats without hesitation.." The General places his hands behind his back.

Maboroshi salutes again and goes to his locker where his gear had been placed before his arrival. He donned his black padded attire as well as his dull grey body armor which included bracers, a breastplate with the D.F.M.D emblem branded on it, shin guards, and boots. He strapped together many pouches around his arms and legs as well as a utility belt around his very dark green pants. The final touches were his fingerless gloves, his pitch black scarf, and his headband which wrapped around his dark brown hair but left room for his black bangs to cover his face. Maboroshi then set up the network of communication with the operators. They tested it and his thoughts were being transmitted into text form that was sent wirelessly to the computers without delay. His colleagues had a live record of what was being sent and what was being received so they wouldn't lose any sensitive information.

He sets out on his mission by heading to the closest Terra Flower. With his light frame and magnetic boots he was able to run up walls and leap past the rooftops to reach his goal within mere minutes.

At this very time. Roll was once again out on a portal. She lands on a roof near a Terra Flower. "Hmm...All is well here..." She looks downward and spots some activity happening near the bottom. Ceil had knocked out a couple of officers and was in her real mode. A blue suit which was similar to rolls in makes however what stood out was a great sword she carried on the side of her waste. Ceil holds out her hand and begins to absorb data from the Terra flower. Roll lands and spots the downed officers. She runs ahead and spots Ceil. "YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ceil looks to Roll smiling. "You're her...The one the Dr. has mentioned...Are you here to protect this flower?" Roll pulls to her saber and forms her gun. "STEP AWAY NOW!" Ceil smiles...She flies at Roll fast clashing with her blade holding Roll at a stand still. "(She's...FAST!") Ceils eyes which were crystal blue showed no emotion but fell in with her devious smile. "We shall meet again Mega Man R..." Ceil says jumping away she hops up the nearby Terra Flower wall hopping off of it vanishing into data. Roll was now looking up into the air. "Who was that?...And who's this doctor she spoke about?" Sirens are heard coming her direction and Roll hurries away before she is caught.

Before the cars could arrive, Maboroshi arrived at the scene. He remained swift and vigilant as he observed his surroundings. HQ receives his message that read, "The Terra Flower has been tampered with and several officers are down. There are no signs of any fighting. I will leave the cleanup to the oncoming officers and I will investigate the next location now." He clasps his hands together and warps up to the rooftops here he resumed traveling to the next Terra Flower.

Denise gets the call and with Double the two head over on their hover cycles quickly. At the scene the officers who were knocked out had been slashed in different locations some weren't just out cold but dead. Denise adjust her glasses looking to the scene. "Who could've done this? And why?" Ceil sat in the background documenting things about her own doings. "It seems whoever did this had to be close...But there's no trace of anything..." Denise nods. "Yeah.. All we have to go on are the stab marks..."

Double was looking over things. "Isn't that new ninja suppose to be here?" Denise nods, "He'll be here. I'm kind of wondering about him myself.."

on top of the roofs opposite the way Maboroshi had gone, the cat burglar sat there, watching. She sat on the ledge, looking annoyed. "Wow... how boring...let's go do something more..." She grins. "Exciting." A voice came from behind. "More trouble I presume..." a male voice sighs. If anyone were to look up, the two would not be seen, fore they had already left.

Denise's phone goes off and she picks it up. "Denise." The General informs her that the information had been sent in already she needed to gather everyone and get back to the station. Denise sighs, "Right. I'll be right back." She hangs up the phone. "OK EVERYONE! Gather up the others...We're heading back to the station."

Ceil heads off with them but gets a call. She turns and answers. "Hello?" A mysterious voice informs her that the data she collected from the Terra Flower was enough. She only needed to hit about 2 more of them and they'd be set to place their "plan" into motion. "Excellent...Oh.. I ran into Roll...The sister of Zenkai..." The doctor sounded intrigued but asks her to keep low profile for a bit longer. Ceil nods in response to him. "I gotta go...I'll be back later..." Ceil hangs up and walks over to the other officers for now.

Roll lands on a roof top now overlooking the city a bit. Terra flowers were in her sight. "Hmm who was that woman?" Zenkai appears beside her. "Roll. You're doing good so far...I've been keeping up." Roll was shocked to see Zenkai so early. "Zenkai...It's been a while.." Zenkai nods. "I don't have long...But...here." He hands Roll a strange device. "I picked this up...It's from something connected to Light...You can have Nyeyomi look over it..." Roll looks to it. "Connected to Light? Thank you...Zenkai" She looks up to Zenkai but he had vanished. "Hmm...Thanks...I'll see what she says about it..." Roll then heads back to Nyeyomi's place for now.

It was around 2:00 now, the young man from before leaned against a fence, looking off into the ocean that was seen at a distance. "It's peaceful.." He murmurs. He glances behind him slightly, but back to the fence. "Guessing your bored. Am I right?" There was no response. He sighs, standing up straight, beginning to walk off, his hands in his pockets.

Some birds fly over head as he walked about. A man wearing a pilot like racer outfit which was blue with white in areas bumps into him. His helmet shaped like that of a falcon fell off his head. "Urgh.. Hey sorry about that.." The man gets off the ground and picks up his helmet. "I didn't quite see you there.." The label on his name tag read Eagle. "My name is Eagle...Some refer to me as the man of storms...If you're ever wanting to see a plane show we're starting one not far from here." He hands the boy a ticket. "If you can't use it give it to one of your friends. I'm sure they'll like it." The man says bowing to the boy as he makes his way off.

The young man looks to the ticket. "Hmm sounds like it might be fun. Too bad I can't go." He sighs. "Sis never let's me do anything fun." He slouches continuously walking aimlessly.

Back in Nyeyomi's. Roll walks in to ask Nye about the item Zenkai dropped off to her. "Nyeyomi? Can you look over this for me?" She sets the odd device on Nyeyomi's desk.

Nyeyomi glances up, removing her glasses from her face. "Zenkai eh? What is it?" Nyeyomi asked grabbing the device.

Raiko, who stood by Nyeyomi, eyes the device and looks puzzled.

Roll shrugs. "No idea he said though it could be connected to Light. I'm not sure...I tried asking him but he had taken off before I got the chance...The last he asked me to do was ask you.." Roll sighs to herself. "First time seeing him in ages and he just vanishes into the blue..."

Nyeyomi examines it. "Hmm... some kinda of capsule..." She moves it around a bit. "I'll have Eclipse do a few scans momentarily."

"Funny. It's been three years since I moved in and this is his way of sayin' hello? Fuckin' Zenkai," said Raiko with a smile on his face.

"You know how he is. All whimsically mysterious now." Nyeyomi chuckled.

Roll laughs, "Yeah..."

Vee is in the kitchen making a sandwich. she places some lettuce on bread thinking to herself now. "(What's that Satoshi? You like this on your sandwich? Hee hee! I'm happy!)" Axl walks in looking to her. "Umm Vee? What are you doing?" Vee jumps and looks to Axl laughing nervously. "I'm just making a sandwich how are you doing?" Axl shrugs. "I'm fine. Just was about to make one myself." Vee nods. "Umm well I don't want to keep you" Vee hurries making her sandwich and walks out quickly. Axl rubs the back of his head. "The heck was that about?...I should transform into her after getting more data off of her. Really get into her head.."

"Going after all the babes Axl?" Asked Punk from behind, who was now leaning on the wall.

Axl looks to Punk forming a straight face. "More babes than you'd be able to get." Axl sticks out his tongue to punk.

"Is that so? Well then why haven't you scored with that 'girlfriend' Nye made for you? OH THATS RIGHT, you're too pathetic to get with her. Hahahahahah!" Punk snorted, grabbing a cola from the fridge.

Axl grumbles and shoots back at him. "I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO IT YET! Besides. she's never around...I never see her around much. Where is she anyways?"

"My bed!" Punk chuckled, nearly spitting out his soda.

"YOU FUCKER!" Axl jumps at Punk bashing him to the ground they get into a quarrel and Roll walks in. 'BOYS!"

Punk looks up, soda dripping from his nose as he calms his laughter. "Yes Blondie?"

Roll places her hands to her hips. "LOOK AT THIS MESS! AND BLONDE!? BOTH OF YOU OFF THE FLOOR NOW!" Axl jumps up quick. "R...Roll I haven't seen you this on edge before. Are you ok?" Roll grabs Axl by his hair and slams him into Punk. "CLEAN THIS MESS UP! THERE'S SODA ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Axl gets up nodding. "Ok! Ok!"

"Yes m'am!" Punk smirks nervously, cleaning up the mess as directed.

Roll nods letting out a sigh. "It better be done when I get back or I'll have Nyeyomi do some updates to you two." Axl flies to Roll holding to her leg. "Please! Don't do that!"

Punk scoffed at Axl, mid cleaning. ."Cry-baby"

Roll kicks Axl off of her. "Strike 1. If you keep it up you'll be the one getting the update here. I'm sure technology can mess with you now." Axl had tears in his eyes and he looks to punk. "shaaaduup!"

Punk grins teasingly, finishing cleaning up the soda, as he got to his feet. "Anything else I can help ya with Rollie?"

Roll looks to him. "No that's it...Make sure to keep things together you hear me? I have to run out, no more fighting you two.." Roll walks out from them. Axl rubs his head. "Man. I'm glad that's over...Urgh you wanna go play some games?" He says looking at Punk.

"Nah, I'm bored with games. Ima gonna head out in a bit anyway." He glances to Axl. "For a dude who seems to flirt with ever chick in the fortress, you sure got touchy about that one babe. Ya'know girls don't exactly like playas." Punk puts his hands into his pockets.

Axl growls. "Yeah, yeah...But you're right...I need to be more legit. I'll try asking her when I see her again.."

Punk begins walking off, slightly glancing back at Axl with his peripheral. "Your girl usually is around the city by the way... sorry about the joke man." He turns off walking out.

Axl nods to him. "Yeah thanks and forget about it...My fault for jumping the gun. I'll go look for her..." Axl walks out to find her.

Around the city now some goons with white on them, looking like strange beings from Skyra wearing mega man helmets had the boy from earlier down on the ground. "A perfect person to turn..." The strange mega man like goon takes out a gun holding it to him.

"P-please... can-n-n-n't we... work this out-t.." The young man stumbled over his words, nervously.

The being holds the canon closer to the boys face. "Do you wish to become a Mega Man?...In the image of the Dr?...Answer wisely..."

"I-uh... " The young man stuttered. The clock struck 11:00. The male's body grew a vibrant shade of red, bursting into flames, slamming away all the goons. Standing in his place was the fierce faced 'cat burglar'. "YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T GET US KILLED YOU FUCKING WEAKLING!" She hissed, glancing backwards a bit. A tail like claw with a single eye nervously peeked up at her. "B-But sis..." "SHUT IT!" She faced her foes. "You guys are gonna piss me off. Do you REALLY want to die?!" She growled menacingly. Her arms suddenly grew blades of knives, as she charged at them with swift speed, flames trailing behind her.

Her attacks connect blowing the Reploids to pieces.

She dusts off her hands, as the blades retract. "Grimsly, DO NOT let me catch you getting into trouble like this AGAIN?! You'll get us both killed." "I-I I'm sorry Eerie. I won't do it again!" He begged, another claw coming out, both held her shoulders, shaking. "STOP IT! You KNOW I only want one to be my tail..." She grunts looking away. "Part of my calling card.." Grimsly does as directed, fearfully. She begins to walk of, embers still singeing from her heels.

Ceil had been watching them from above and turns off into the night.

Axl had been walking around looking for his girl "Man Punk said she'd be around town at this hour.." He flies into the air and spots her from a distance. "Found ya!" He flies over and lands beside her. "Hey yoh there you are...Ha ha ha...I thought we could talk a bit. You've been gone for a while.."

She looks to him, it was none other than Eerie, the 'cat burglar'. "Hmm?" She looked bored.

"Hey yoh...Umm...Just saying hi.. I had seen you around here and there but I never...well talked with you much." Axl laughs nervously.

She looks to him with a devilish grin. "Oh?" She circles him a bit, grabbing him by his jaw to look at him closer. "Hey big boy, wanna help me find something 'fun' to do?" She smirked with her fangs.

Axl sweat drops. "Su...sure! I'll do anything! What do you wanna do!?"

He lets go of his face, looking to a building. "See that." She motions over with her head. "A big bag thugy wuggy stole something of mine. Mind helping me get it back?" She appeared rather cocky, as she stared at the building not far from them.

Axl nods, "Hey sure! I'll get it back! What am I looking for?"

She let her face get close to his, whispering into his ears, with her lush red lips. "A very very pretty little keepsake, a medallion of sorts." Her tone was more seductive then before.

"A medallion?" Axl asked in a trance.

"That's right... Big boy." She smirked

Axl laughs, "A...Alright!"

Eerie watches him flying off. "I can't believe he fell for that..." Grimsly muttered. Eerie looked to the tail like form. "Your just jealous, because I ALWAYS get what I want."

Axl heads into the building and spots two thugs looking over the medallion. He aims his pistols at the them walking up slowly. "Ok guys I think you have something that belongs to a friend of mine." The two look at him. "Who in the world are you!?" Axl grins. "Just in the right place at the right time. Hand it over!" The two thugs pull out guns of their own. "You're in for it now kid! These guns tear right through Reploids like yourself." Axl laughs. He shoots the light above them blackening the room shots are fired and one of the thugs yell. The thug now left is looking around his partner places his hand on his shoulder. "It's fine...We got him." The other thug who was looking around sighs in relief. "Good going" the emergency lights kick on and he now finds his real partner on the ground. Axl transforms and knocks the other thug out from behind. He smiles tossing the medallion up and down in his hand. He then heads back to Eerie who was waiting outside. "Got it! That was pretty easy." Axl says handing it to her.

She takes it from him with a grin. "Eh not bad, but as good as me. Thanks big boy."

Axl laughs in a confused manner. "Your welcome?" He looks off to the city. "So uhhh you doing anything else soon?"

"What time is it?" She asks.

Axl checks his timer. "It's about 11:42" He says looking back to Eerie. "Nyeyomi hadn't programmed you with a time clock?" Axl asks placing his hands on his hips.

Eerie looks to him, unamused. "It doesn't work." She grins walking off to her next destination.

Axl follows after her a bit. "I see so you can't hang around some more or what?"

"I have a busy schedule to keep. You can tag along if you like, just don't get in my way." She glances back a bit.

Axl nods. "Awesome! I'll stick behind and if you need me just let me know!"

Eerie makes way to the roof tops, moving at a very fast pace to a museum. She landed on the roof of it, using her claw to cut a circle whole in the glass.

Axl flies down landing behind her. "Wait...Why are we here? Are you stealing something!?" Axl was nervous.

"Tsk tsk, now sugarplum, if you knew the mystery, then that wouldn't be much fun." Eerie teases as She slides the glass out of the way, using her acrobatics to swing inside. She lands on the ground, detecting the laser alarms moving her way to a high defense glass container with a very valuable gem Anubis head with diamond eyes. She smirks at it, admiring the beauty.

Axl was surprised at the way she made her way through things. The tail had gotten to him as well. "..Should I stop her?...But then she's.. Urgh.." Axl was stuck between justice and liking her. He just sits down watching her do her thing.

She generates a knife blade with the palm of her hand, using it to gently lift the glass, swiping the target gem. She replaces the glass, before elegantly making her way above the lasers and back up to the roof top. "Coming?" She calls to Axl.

Axl nods as in a trance. "Uhh yeah...Though what's with the paper and the eye there where the gem was."

The paper had a printed image of a black cat head shape with a single eye on it. "Oh that, it's my calling card. Your wasting time, move it before they notice it's missing."

Axl nods he runs after her, the time was now 11:55. "I really hope they don't trace you back to Nyeyomi's in anyway...The last she needs is police really thinking Wily has come back with her.."

"Pfft... as if, She has the place hidden out of site already. Besides, if I haven't been caught yet, I doubt it'll happen anytime soon." She chuckles, making her way off to another roof top.

Axl jumps off after her. 'Well ok.." Axl rubs the back of his head. "Well it's been a great night...Aside the weird events with robbing places ha ha ha..." Axl laughs nervously. "So...Wanna head back to Nyeyomi's?"

She glances back at him. "I try not to linger there much, parents and all.." She turns away.

Axl nods. "I see..." The time was now a minute till 12.

He laughs. "Elecman and Katnyss right?" Axl asks getting a bit closer to her.

"Yeah." She looks back at him. The clock struck 12:00. Eerie's body began to turn a vibrant ice blue, she looked to her hands. "Guess I'll see you later... big boy.." She body turned to ice instantly, and shattered sending icicles flying everywhere.

Axl get's pricked up by the ice in areas falling backwards to the ground. "Urgh ouch! What the!?"

In Eerie's place was Grimsly, dusting off the ice from his coat. "Hey, sorry about that Axl." He looked over. "Oh wait, you haven't seen us switch before... have you?" The timid male seemed uneasy.

Axl had no words his eyes were bulging out of his head. "What...WHAT!? You're...Both...Wait. IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?"

"Uh...oh..." Grimsly looked away. Claw arms extended from Grimsly's back, one covering his mouth, the other looking to Axl. "Nyeyomi never told you eh? Heheh guess she didn't want to disappoint you." Teased Eerie's voice from the claws.

Axl sighs. "I just...oh man...If you're suppose to be my girl friend. I can't swing two ways this way! Even transforming into a woman at times is just.. Uragh...I'm gonna kill Nyeyomi!" Axl says agitated.

"Girlfriend?" Grimsly mumbled behind the claw that covered his mouth. The other claw looked to Grimsly. The claws retracted back into Grimsly back. He whipped his face with his hands, to remove the feeling of the claws. "Dude... your getting ahead of yourself.. with my sister... "

Axl sighs. "I know. I just.. Really like her...but now.. Uragh! I'M SO CONFUSED!" Axl bends his head down shaking it."...I'm just not gonna think about it. I'll catch...You guys.. Back home..." Axl flies off quickly.

Grimsly stared dumbfounded. "Well.. uh guess we should head back too..." He glanced back, but no response. "Silent treatment?... What-did-I-do?" He makes a pouty face, jumping off the roof, air began to flow from his hands and feet, using a tailwind like power to fly off.

Roll was now with Nyeyomi still looking over the odd device, a button is pressed and out appears an hologram of Dr. Light. He looks to them both. "Oh my gosh! Light!?" Light turns the both of them. "Well seems it works..."

"This is weird." Nyeyomi folded her arms.

Roll couldn't believe it. "So...Was this what you had gone away for?" Light nods. "But I'm merely in hiding..."

Light crosses his arms. "The Terra flower developments were a success. It took time but it all came to play...There's just some happenings with criminal activity which have sparked my attention. Which is why I had Zenkai bring this to you." Roll nods, "I see.."

Axl walks in angry about Eerie.

Roll looks back to Axl, Light as well.

Nyeyomi turns to him in her rolling chair. "Hmm?"

"EERIE! WHAT DID YOU DO!? Their like...freakish twins!"

"Oh saw them switch? hehe yeah... kinda an accident.. Never working with Satoshi again on creations. That IS for sure." Nyeyomi replied.

Axl's mouth drops. "You guys are sick! Beside that! The chick you made was really hot! I'll have her brother in all my business now! T_T this can't work..."

Nyeyomi shrugs. "Axl, I said it was an accident. We were originally only making Eerie, but something glitched up, so they became unstable." Nyeyomi turns around. "Technically It CAN work, you just gotta make some effort if you want her bad enough. There are always some kind of sacrifices in relationships."

Axl sighs. "You're right.." Roll laughs. 'Going bi Axl?" Axl flames up looking to Roll. "SHUT UP!"

Nyeyomi looks to Roll. "Roll, ya'know Grimsly is straight right?"

Roll laughs, "Not until Axl get's a little more close to the two..." Axl barks at Roll. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Nyeyomi laughs. "If you say so." The front door opens as boots click on the tile, as the door closes. The clicks seems to head up stairs.

Deep in the night of Newtech City, Maboroshi kept a watchful eye over the streets from the rooftops. The Terra Flowers were safe for now, but there was no doubt that something wasn't right.

With the sky blackened, his outfit allowed him to blend in and take advantage of his enemies without them even seeing him. He receives another order from D.F.M.D HQ. There were some construction Reploids that went maverick and needed to be stopped.

He accepted his mission and took off with superb mobility towards the docks where things had gone haywire. The operator fed the information as he was mobile. "Here's the situation. The Reploids have malfunctioned and have attacked the crew in charge. They are now being held hostage at the wharf. It is your job to rescue the crew and subdue the mavericks. Avoid being seen at all costs."

Moments later, Maboroshi arrived at the wharf. Police were surrounding the area but were unable to infiltrate it due to the hostages lives being at stake.

The Reploids were holding themselves up behind several sets of steel girders and large storage cases providing cover in case of a fire fight. From on high, Maboroshi could see the hostages were held in a cluster being guarded by only two or three mavericks. The rest were ready to with weapons to fight off the police. The whole area was illuminated with high power lights that the workers used for late nights like these.

Maboroshi put his hand under his chin to think. He plotted how he would execute the mission. First, the lights had to go.

He leapt down from the roof that he was standing on while remaining hidden. He snuck around and took out the first light with a steel shuriken he pulled from one of his pouches.

He hid behind a pile of wooden two-by-fours after hearing a maverick Reploid shouting, "Shit! The light went out!"

The one in charge ordered the goon to take a look. Maboroshi took the opportunity to silently pass the others while they were distracted and took out another light. The mavericks were nervous. Had the police made their move? The leader ordered everyone to hold their positions in case of an ambush.

However, the lights were still going out and at a rapid pace. Even the hostages were quivering with fright. They didn't know what to make of the situation. Then there was nothing but darkness and the mavericks weren't equipped with any sort of night-vision.

It was now time to take out the mavericks since their vision was obscured. A diversion had to be made to get the mavericks away from the hostages. Collateral would result in failure.

Thankfully, the leader was separated from most of the group and their numbers weren't overbearing. Maboroshi warped himself close to the maverick organizer. It sounded like a rush of wind was passing by. He turned around shouting, "Show yourself punk!" No one replied.

The maverick cocked his gun and looked around nervously. Then something hit his neck and he short circuited into unconsciousness.

The other goons grew worried because they weren't receiving any orders. It was just silent. Then one by one, the mavericks were rendered helpless by Maboroshi's methodical attacks. He freed the prisoners and sent them to the police and transmitted his report to HQ. "Excellent work agent Maboroshi. We'll send a team to pick up the Reploids soon," said the operator. From there, Maboroshi warped himself back up to the rooftops and scoured the city as it remained as silent as he was.

In the D.F.M.D now Ceil sat drinking some coffee with Double. She peaks her eyes up to Double. "Maboroshi might be a problem...Though I think if it comes to anything major we can take care of it." Double nods as he takes a bite of his burger. "You know speaking of him, we still haven't gotten around getting any of the said Mega Men the doctor wanted." Ceil drinks from her coffee staying silent. "Man this burger is delicious." Denise walks over to the two of them. "Hurry up and finish we got another call." The two of them nod as she walks off. "I always wondered what the doctor saw in you Double. Till now all you've done is stuff your face." Double laughs. "Well I'm still an up coming person in things you know." Their phone goes off. Ceil picks it up. "Oh.. Yukkon..." Yukkon asks them to meet him outside the D.F.M.D office after their shift. "We'll be there." Ceil hangs up. "Looks as if that failure of a worker finally has something useful..." Ceil says finishing off her coffee.

After a bit the three meet up outside. Ceil takes off her hat and swings her head around to fix up her hair. "So Yukkon? What'd you find?" Yukkon had his hands in his pocket and a strange gray device attached to his arm. "Yeah so far my workers are being destroyed left and right...But I've found a good crack in a Terra Flower...Would need a good person to work the skies though near it..." Ceil sighs. 'And?" She had a very agitated look on her face. "Woah wait! I'm getting to the good part! I'm going to investigate Nyeyomi's a little more. Apparently an AI had been sent to them...Knowing how the Doctor loves inspiration. I was thinking I could get my hands on it. As well as find out some good info regarding more robotics.." Yukkon leans back crossing his arms. Double nods. "Well that seems like a good idea. But how are you getting in?" Ceil smiles. "They know you Yukkon...You should be able to slip in for old times sake or something I'm sure." Yukkon got a tad nervous. "I guess. I'm not exactly liked around there.." He thinks back to some happenings with Punk. Ceil shrugs. "You're just full of Fail." Yukkon growls. "I'LL FIGURE IT OUT OK!?' Ceil looks off to a Terra Flower nearby. " Whatever just do it and get back...Come on Double.." Ceil walks off from them. Yukkon sighs to himself. "She's such a bitch." Double laughs, "She'll grow on you.. Oh...Need my pills..." Double takes about 2. Yukkon looks to him a bit. "You should go without those for a bit. Could bring us more data for things if your HYDE side kicks in." Double shakes his head. "Only under the right circumstances...Oh no! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for that date!" Double rushes off a bit. "You and Aila?..." Double stops dropping to his face. "Urgh...Well...Heh...It's only for data but...You know how it is.." Yukkon laughs. "I thought I was sad...On your way then.." Yukkon then turns thinking to himself. "NOW. How will I get in?"

Yukkon heads off to search for Nyeyomi's location.

Grimsly was heading thought the fortress. He sighed to himself as he walked. The other Navis and Reploids were about doing their own things. Some of them weren't even home. Raiko was out in an open area exercising and practicing karate moves in his uniform. He cleared the area so he wouldn't break anything. He spotted Grimsly, a rare sight in the fortress since he is almost never home. Grimsly hadn't noticed, seeming to have a place he wanted to be. His eyes were glued to the ground.

Raiko stopped practicing, a bit exhausted since he usually practices for hours. He looked to Grimsly and called out to him. "Hey Grimsly. What're you doin' here?"

Grimsly jumped a bit, his hair suddenly standing on end, he gritted his teeth nervously looking over, a dark aura overhead. "W-W-W-W-W-Whaaatt?..."

"Relax dude. It's just me. Somethin' botherin' you?" Raiko said calmly.

Grimsly cringed a little. "No-everything's-just-fine-and-dandy!" Raiko may not have realized the Grimsly was a little fearful of him. He stood there, nervously looking at Raiko, he was trembling slightly.

Raiko picks his ear. "Your yellin' tells me a different story."

Grimsly looked away, shadows covered his face, glancing back from his peripheral vision. His hands were raised a bit, being held nervously. He lowered them, shakily putting them in his pockets. "I-uh... it's a little after noon, I...I always go..." He shakily points down the hall a bit. "I train with.. Centaurman..." He retreats his raised hand to his side. "Around this.. time..."

"So that's what ye olde loudmouth's been doin'? You know, if you ever need a few pointers I can help ya," said Raiko.

Grimsly looked over a bit more. "If y-you known anything about. s-s-s-word play..."

Raiko folds his arms. "I'm not a expert swordsman, but I know a few tricks about how to fight swordsmen." He raised his voice. "And quit stammerin'! It's really annoyin'."

Grimsly jumped and began apologizing profusely. Hooves clicked approaching them. "HARK! SQUIRE! HITHER!" Grimsly jumped nervously again. Centaurman got closer. "Good Day sir Lightning Rod. How faire thee?"

"When are you actually gonna use my damn name?!" Raiko exclaimed to Centaurman.

"I crave thine pardon, perhaps Sir Raiko of the lightning strikes?" Centaurman replied

Raiko shrugs. "That'll have to do."

Grimsly looks uncomfortable "(Even Sensei fears Mr. Raiko..?)"

"Hither Squire, the sun dial beith in motion." Centaurman began walking, followed by Grimsly. "right..." Grimsly glanced back at Raiko, before looking forward where he was walking.

Raiko shot Grimsly a smirk and then resumed his training.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: The Switch**

Katnyss and Elecman had gone grocery shopping, and were making their way back to the fortress with all the goodies. "Don't you just love the upgrades Nye gave everyone to be able to eat and taste food hun?" Katnyss looked to Elecman, she appeared much calmer than in the past years.

"It's wonderful really. I hope she doesn't decide to implement old aging into us."

"Come on, She wouldn't do that. She even went out of her way to make us kids... because we couldn't have any of our own.." She grew softer in tone.

Elecman laughs, "Yeah you're right. Hmm wonder how our kids are doing?" Yukkon walks up spotting the two of them. "Oh wow! It's been some time! You're with Nyeyomi right!?" Elecman turns to Yukkon. "Oh no...You have got to be kidding me." Yukkon runs over to them. "I'm sorry about the past! I really want to see her again, it's been a good while." Elecman crosses his arms. "Well sorry there's no way we're taking you back with us." Yukkon sighs, "I know...I'm sorry..." Yukkon turns walking off from them.

"You know he's going to follow us." Katnyss mutters to Elecman.

Elecman sighs. 'Yeah...You'll follow us anyways...I suppose it'd be ok.." Yukkon runs back to them. "R...Really!?' Elecman nods kicking himself in the butt about it. "Yep..." Yukkon grins widely. "Hee hee hee! Great!" Elecman grips his bag of food a bit more. "Come on then." Elecman walks off with Katnyss ahead of Yukkon who follows them.

"Nye's not going to be happy about this.." Katnyss sighs.

They arrive back at the disguised fortress.

Raiko was finished with his training and was with Nyeyomi in the basement.

Katnyss opens the front door, letting Elecman inside, since he was caring the groceries. She shot a look to Yukkon. "I don't trust you. If you try ANYTHING your head is MINE." She spoke menacingly, in a calm manner.

Yukkon nods quickly. However he was wasting no time taking notes of things as he stepped in. "Wow. she's made quite a fortress here. So much bigger on the inside." Roll was at the top looking down at them. "Yukkon?...What brings him here?" Rolls says as she had her arms crossed.

Katnyss looks to Roll, forwarding her a message about keeping an eye on Yukkon, and not trusting him. She then joins Elecman in the kitchen.

Roll nods. She looks to Yukkon. "So...What are you here for?"

Yukkon blinks a bit. "Wait are you Roll!? Woah! I didn't even recognize you..(forget Nyeyomi! I want a piece of that!)" Roll looks to him oddly. She sighs. "You want to see Nyeyomi right? Well she's busy you'll have to return later or something.." Yukkon laughs, "Well I could make some adjustments why don't we catch up?" Roll grabs Yukkon by his hair. "DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE!" Yukkon forms teary eyes. "OWWW!OWWW!OK! OK!' Axl walks in he was still traumatized a bit from earlier. He spots Yukkon. "Whys that doofus here?" Roll let's off of Yukkon. "Apparently he's just visiting...But not for long.." Roll glares at him. Yukkon panics holding his hands up in defense. "I'll...umm wait outside!" He rushes off quickly. Axl laughs, "You scared him good!" Roll was silent just looking to his direction she knew something was off about him.

Zero was quietly watching from the sidelines. He spoke up. "Something is not right here."

There was some yelling outside. "GET BACK HERE YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Punk walked inside from the front door, wiping off a bit of blood from his knuckles. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS YUKKON DOING HERE FOR?!"

"And that's what I feared. Keep it down," said Zero quietly.

Punk looked to the red Reploid. "HUH?! Why do you want me to be quiet for?"

"Because your voice is graining and unpleasant," Zero replied.

Punk grabbed Zero by the scarf, pulling him closer, face to face. "YOU SELF RIGHTIOUS CUNT FUCKING WASTE OF PEICE OF SHIT!"

Zero pressed the end of his saber hilt to Punk's stomach. "Put me down Punk. We shouldn't be fighting each other."

Punk let off, looking away. "Fuck off assfuck!" He grumbled, walking up stairs with his hands in his vest pockets, muttering profanity.

"EGAD!" Centaurman rushed out of the training room, flames singeing his shield.

All of the yelling from upstairs was bothering Raiko. He stormed his way upstairs with a vicious look on his face. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

Eerie jumped off the from the top part of the rooms, nearly knocking Centaurman down. Flames trailed from her heels.

"Okay everyone stop!" Raiko shouted. He calmed himself down and looked to Roll, the only sensible person in the group here in his mind. "You mind tellin' me what's happening right now?"

Roll looks to Raiko. "Yukkon stopped by, not to sure of his reasons, but we were just being cautions..."

"Him? Who's idea was that?" Raiko asked still irritated from all the yelling.

Katnyss walked out. "he followed Elecy and I home from grocery shopping." She rubbed her temples.

Raiko grumbled, thinking to himself. "Did he do anythin' strange?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary with him that I noticed." Katnyss replied.

Eerie grumbled from her boredom, deciding to leave without speaking.

Katnyss glanced over, looking slightly concerned, "(There she goes again...)" but returned her gaze to Raiko.

"Well at least your kid didn't burn the place. Some teacher you are Centaurman," Raiko scoffed.

Katnyss sighs. "She's always getting into trouble..." Centaurman made his way downstairs. "Hark now! I Douth not mentor the cutpurse like I do Squire."

Raiko looks off to the door. "Kinda reminds me of myself a few years back. I know Denise is still gonna chase me around even if I'm no longer a delinquent. And for cryin' out loud, use fuckin' English you clumsy-ass horse!"

Centaurman looked unsure. "I douth not speak in the same tongue as thou Sir Raiko of the Lightning strikes." He trotted off to the bathroom.

One by one the Navis and Reploids left the main hall.

Raiko sighed and went downstairs to talk to Nyeyomi.

Nyeyomi had pulled up the schematics on her hover shoes, looking them over. She glanced to Raiko as he was seen. "Everything alright up there?"

"As crazy as it's always been." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You might wanna talk to Elecman and Katnyss though. They ran into Yukkon. They also let him in the house."

Nyeyomi sighs. "Peachy... more reason to install this upgrade to the fortress... I'll have a talk with them later when I'm not busy."

"But you're always busy Babe. You need to loosen up a little," said Raiko as he gave her behind a firm squeeze.

She grumbled a bit. "Well at least let me finish this..."

"What's the matter? Not a fan of my advances?" He plants a kiss on her head.

"Just kinda busy right now.. Sorry. I'm really aiming to get this fortress into the sky and away from...you know..." She sighs.

"Yeah I do. I'll leave you to it then. I love you Nyeyomi," he replied.

"Love you to Raiko.." She smirked up at him before resuming her work.

Eerie had made it up to the roof top, overlooking the city. "Why must you always train with the annoying horse?" She grumbled. The tail claw appeared, looking to her. "I-I.." "Let me guess Grim. Not strong enough?" She changed her voice to mock him. The tail looked off nodding slightly. She grabbed it at the wrist like part, pulling the palm of the claw to her face, making eye contact. "Stop being such a pussy already." She let go. "Gah, I can't believe we're related..."

Eerie hopped down off the roof. "WAIT! where are we going?" Grimsly called in worry. "It's not enough nightfall!" "Shut up Grim, Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

Eerie was roaming through a damp alleyway, where some thugs were. "Eerie." Grimsly whined, as he burred the tail's eye into her back. "Chicken shit.." She muttered. the thugs over heard what she said pushing off the wall. "What did you say to us girly?!" "Not talking to you baldy." She hissed. One shoved her against the wall, leaning forward. "I didn't hear anything, this babe's hot shit. How about you come home with me toots?" She grabbed his wrist, "Normally I would be in the mood for such things, but" She impaled his wrist with her knife that came from her palm. "I'm really not in the mood." Blood spayed onto the walls as the thug pulled away. the other two took out weapons, in anger. "FUCKIGN CUNT!" The bleeding one cried. "Oh sorry sunshine, did that hurt?" She smirked menacingly.

They rushed at her with a baseball bat embedded with nails and a crowbar. She dodged both swings, spinning around, flames blowing from her heels. They came at her again, "Blazing tornado!" She hissed, spiraling at them with flames bursting all around her. She used the fire blasting from her heels to fly out of the alleyway, watching their corpses cook, while screaming in agony. "Now that was more like it. See how fun this is Grimsly?" The tail shuddered, still cowering. "N-No..."

"You're hopeless. I wonder what other things we can get into." She smirked flying off to the roofs. She noticed one of the Terra flowers. "I wonder what they use those for." "Eerie! This isn't a good idea!""Shut up! your vote doesn't count!""B-But!""Silence!"

The flower was surrounded by D.F.M.D guards as well as policemen. They have upped the security ten-fold.

Eerie observed her surroundings. "There's way too much open space, and no where to hide... not to mention too many guards. Whatever." She grumbled walking off, hopping down to the main street, heading aimlessly for some entertainment.

In the distance near the flower, Maboroshi was standing guard once again beneath the blue sky. He spots Eerie from afar as she spied on the Terra Flower before walking the streets alone. HQ receives a message from him. "There's a suspicious figure lurking around the Terra Flower. Permission to investigate?"

They approve his request and he starts to track Eerie by rooftop. She didn't seem to be in any hurry and was out in the open. His suspicions were beginning to decrease but he continued watching her from above.

Eerie approached a bar, stepping inside.

A couple of people look over to her as she was walking by. "WOOO!" A couple whistle to her. "Hey babe! Come sit over here! I'll buy you a drink." Some other woman were giving her bad looks. The bar was quite lively.

She ignored all the remarks, taking a seat by herself. She ordered a very feminine drink. leaning off the bar table, she looking at the busy afternoon commotion.

Outside, Maboroshi leapt down from the rooftops and hid behind the establishment. A bar is always a place where information can be gathered, but it would be rather difficult to spy on Eerie as long as he wore the D.F.M.D logo on his chest.

Being that this is the shady part of town, any trace of authority is a red flag to all of the low-lives that dwell here. However, he snuck in anyway by warping into a desolate part of the bar; the brewery room. Conveniently, an employee came in it to grab another keg. Maboroshi made some hand gestures to activate another one of his special 'Ninpo' abilities. His Reploid body can cloak itself and turn invisible but only for a certain amount of time. Once he was out of sight he quietly made his way to the bar room. Using the magnetic force in his boots, he jumped up to the ceiling and hung upside down and out of everyone's sight.

Eerie sat there, sipping her 'classy' drink. "You're drinking this early? it's not even dark-" Grimsly spoke, but Eerie decided to shut him up, but sitting onto of his claw tail form. His voice became muffled, but went silent. "(That's better.)" She glanced around, but was still unamused.

A drunkard sat next to her with a bottle in his hand. "Hey...*hiccup*...how's about you an' me go back to my place huh cutie pie?" the man slurred.

She glanced over at him. "I'll pass tubby, I'm uh.. waiting for someone."

The man wasn't satisfied and was too inebriated. "Oh come on *hiccup*. It's just a little *hiccup* happy fat."

She grew annoyed, glancing around. If there weren't so many watchful eyes she would use her retractable wires to strangle him, but she wasn't that stupid. "You keep this up and I'll tell my father your trying to pick up on a minor." She spoke only so he could hear.

He whispered back to her, "Oh issat right?" He then belched in Eerie's face.

She got even more annoyed , shoving his face away from her's. "leave me alone you creep!" She spoke loudly, her tone appearing to be in distress.

Her tone alerted the other, more rugged men who didn't want to be disturbed. They threw the slob of a man out and apologized to Eerie while glancing at her provocative outfit.

She grumbled, leaving the bar, not even effected by the alcohol. "How bothersome." She kept walking, but it was nearing the next hour.

That was Maboroshi's cue to leave as well. He fell back down without so much as a thump and snuck outside while still invisible. Once he was topside he dropped his cloaking and continued to watch Eerie vigilantly.

She kept walking, seeming bored, but glanced up at the clock tower. " 3:55... looks like your turn is coming Grim." His voice was heard, while the tail was not visible. "uhhuh.." He sounded in a trace. "What's wrong with you. you sound like those idiots I get to do things for me.""Hehe.. "She grew annoyed. "Your officially weirder than before Grim."

The tail extended below her as she walked, staring up with what seemed like a blush under the eye. She noticed. "What the hell are you doing?!" She jumped, crashing into a pile of trash bags. She rubbed her head, seeing that eye stating at her. She grabbed it around the wrist, as if straggling his neck. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" She let off, as he retracted. She got up, dusting herself off. "When did you become a pervert...?"

As that scene occurred, Maboroshi observed with his brow raised. How could this woman be suspicious? The only thing she was doing wrong was being an underage drinker, and causing a public disturbance by running into garbage. Nothing the police couldn't handle.

Ceil was now walking around heading back to the flower nearby. She spots Eerie walking along. "Hmm, one of Nyeyomi's Reploids..." She says to herself. She turns off ignoring her heading to the flower for now.

What was Ceil doing? Why was she heading in the direction of a Terra Flower? These were questions that Maboroshi had in running through his mind. D.F.M.D officers always travel in groups with the exception being himself. He decided to take his attention off of Eerie and focus on his colleague.

The next hour hit, as Eerie's body turned blue, she froze over, and shattered, pieces of ice lying in all directions. Grimsly took her place and stumbled, falling into the trash pile.

One such icicle hit Maboroshi as he was about to leap to the next rooftop. He fell back and looked back down only to see nothing there. He was left puzzled, but he ignored it and chased after Ceil.

Vee was walking around and giggled to herself. "I hope he likes this." She had made a small cake for him. "Just. Where is he?"

Vee thinks to herself. "Oh! Hee hee, of course...A dark location." Vee rushes to Spyder's room and knocks on his door. "Satoshi?"

"It's open." His voice called.

Vee walks in her cake in her hands. "I made you a cake...Umm heh..." She sets it on a desk in his room.

He was on the Ceiling, laying there, upside down, being suspended by his tentacles. He had been playing a portable game system. "A cake?" He asked, releasing himself from the ceiling, and setting down his game. He looked to Vee.

Vee laughs, "Yeah here, and you really shouldn't play games on the ceiling like that! But it's kind of funny" She laughs.

He takes the cake, looking at it. "How is it 'funny'? It's like playing a game on my bed. I DO sleep up there you know Vee." he decided to take a bite of the cake.

Vee giggles. "I know. And I wasn't sure of your flavor for cake.. So. Uhh I hope you like it...And I umm.. Ahhhh.." Vee started to day dream. "(HE'S EATING MY CAKE! OMG!)"

"I'm not much of a sweets kinda guy, but it's pretty good." He set the plate back down on the desk.

Vee faints of a nose bleed, that was as if Satoshi had taken his clothes off. "He liked it...Ahhhh" Her eyes had become swirls.

he stared at her with a raised brow. "Ohhh Kay... You know, ever since you moved into the fortress... you've been acting... I don't know... different?"

Vee nods, "Yeah being here, I'm a lot more calm and I like just being around you all. Humans and everything it's perfect..."

He pats her head. "Good, being happy suits you more."

Vee laughs. "Yeah...Hey if you're ever done playing and resting, Maybe we can catch up a bit more?"

He looks a bit surprised. "Uh sure... I can now if you want."

"Date?" Spyder chuckles. "What has gotten into you? last time I got you alone, was back when you and your brother lived together. I recall you didn't want me near you." He leans against the wall. "I know around that time he didn't want you around me to begin with..."

"Ohh that...My brother.. Xion he was very over protective...He never approved of me being with humans or close to you..." She sighs. "I still think about it. I hate it went down like that in the past..."Vee says looking down to the floor.

Spyder lifted her chin up. "This isn't upsetting you... is it?"

Vee was holding back her feelings and smiles. "No...I'm fine...Hee-hee.." She looks to Satoshi. "Thanks for asking..."

Spyder retreats his hand from her, his shadowed eyes looking to her face.

Vee sighs. "I guess we'll talk more later...I'll let you rest. I can't wait to catch up more soon." Vee says picking up the plate that held some of the cake. "Do you want me to leave this for you?"

Spyder seemed confused. "Okay?.." He glanced to the plate. "Sure, I'll take it down when I'm finished."

Vee nods still holding the smile on her face. "Ok then...If you're ever wanting more. Just let me know ok?" She tilts her head and walks out the room she giggles to herself as she shuts the door.

He shrugged , using his tentacles to pull himself back to the ceiling. He put his arms behind his head, shifting into his human from. "Guess I still creep her out." She sighs, using one of his tentacles to reclaim his game, and resumed playing.

Roll was now out patrolling the city and lands on the ground data flows from where she lands. "Hmm well all seems calm here.." She walks around some more and spots Grimsly. "Huh? Been a while since I've seen you."

Grimsly sat up in the pile of trash, the first thing he sees when he squints open his eyes is Roll's chest, growing nervous, he frantically looked up to her face, blushing slightly. "HUH!?... Oh... Roll?" Grimsly pulled him self out of the trash, looking to her. "H-hey..."

Roll forms lazy eyes. She slaps him. "Were you doing what I think you were doing!? And what's up with laying in the trash!?" She pulls him out of it quickly and crosses her arms looking at him.

"Ow!" He whimpered. "I-I'm sorry... Just kinda switched with Eerie, and I fell." He looked away nervously, glancing back slightly, and back away. His hands rested behind his back, as she twiddled with his index fingers.

Roll laughs, "You poor guy, you're a flirting mess...I'm sorry for hitting you but you have to contain it a bit ok? You should get out of here though. I'm starting to feel something odd.." Some of the odd white clothed mega men were walking around the location. Roll sets her sights on them. She forms her saber and looks back to Grimsly. "Get out of here now..."

"B-but I wasn't flirting!" he blushes a bit nervously. "I-I-I c-can't just leave you alone... I can help."

Roll looks back to Grimsly a little. "I'll be fine just..." Before roll could continue she's shot by something which knocks her down beside Grimsly. Ceil walks up cracking a smile. "Gotcha.."

Grimsly stepped in the way, Protecting Roll. he clenched his fist, as a frozen blade formed from his ice powers. He took a defensive sword stance, shaking nervously. "W-who a-a-a-re you!?"

Ceil forms down her gun and tilts her head. "You're cute...I honestly don't care to spare you though...But I might just this once...If you take her away from here..." Roll couldn't move her body but her could hear she yells to Grimsly. "GRIMSLY GOD DAMMIT! RUN! I'LL...I'LL BE OK!" Ceil shoots Roll once more. "Shut it...She's such an outdated piece of trash...You though spark some good works...Grimsly.." Ceil grins. "Why don't you dump Nyeyomi and join the real doctor of Reploids...The flowers are what really make us what we are anyways..."

Roll was furious and yells out. "GRIMSLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ceil had jumped away from the attack the alley was devastated and torn to pieces from the wind. Ceil grins looking off to the two, she orders some of the mega men troops to head to the flower. "At least he had the right idea...Heh...We'll meet again sister...Hopefully by then...Some of your brother and sisters have had a change of mine...Grimsly...You seriously have a lot of power..." Ceil turns back to the flower.

"I-I said I was Sorry!" He whimpered, raising his voice a bit. "I couldn't just l-leave you back there!" He continued flying, caring Roll.

Roll was regaining her feeling. "...I would've been fine...but..." Roll sighs to herself. "Thanks."

He nods nervously.

"You're strong. For someone timid...Heh.." Roll also couldn't get the flower off of her mind. The two land near a bridge which was near Nyeyomi's a ways. Roll stands up on her feet and takes a deep breath. "No telling where they could be now..." Roll crosses her arms.

"I'm not sure how I d-did that back there... Guess I still can't control my powers..." Grimsly looked away.

Roll laughs, "I'm glad whatever you did worked...You have a lot of potential though. That other half of you though. I think she keeps you in the shadow to much..."

The claw arms come out of Grimsly's back." Say something bitch?!" "Eerie?!" Grimsly jumped a bit. one of the claws covered his mouth, the other looking to Roll.

Roll thinks to herself. "I dunno I guess your ears are working...I said you keep your brother down to much...When it's obvious he's far more powerful than you." Roll mocks to Eerie.

"LIER! YOUR JSUT SAYING THAT BECAUSE... because you want to steal my brother's virginity." "EERIE?!" Grimsly muttered nervously from behind her claw.

"Wait what!? Wait until the next half an hour! I'm gonna mess you up for that one!" Roll says gripping to the claw arm that was Eerie.

"I'd like to see you try dumb blonde!" Eerie's voice provoked. Grimsly looked at them nervously, unable to do or say anything.

Roll smirks forming her saber. 'It's set...We'll do this on the bridge in about 20 mins from now.."

Eerie chuckles retracting back into Grimsly, who gasped a bit, nervously.

Roll pats Grimsly on the shoulder. "No worries I won't hurt you, just that bitchy side you have..." She walks pass him a bit her long pig tails flowing in the wind. A Terra flower glowed with energy in the distance.

Roll pulls up her map of the city scanning around for any threats for the time being. Grimsly however was feeling pretty scared still.

"Um... R-Roll..." Grimsly nervously glanced to her. "A-Are you certain you w-wanna fight Eerie?... S-She's capable of k-k-k-k-killing people..."

Roll nods. "I think I can teach her a good lesson." Roll says sternly and without hesitation.

Grimsly's eyes narrow, he blankly looks off. "Even with her knives...?"

Roll looks back to him. "I do fight with a saber...And carry a buster gun with a pretty bad laser...If it does get that bad...I'll have to move to other measures."

"other measures? Ehehe.." Looks appears more worried. "(Does she realize if Eerie's Dies I might too?...oh god...)"

The time was now a minute till and Roll looks back to Grimsly. "I guess now we'll just have to see how this plays out.."

Grimsly grew nervous, "You might want t-to get out of the-w-w-w-way" as the clock struck 5:00. His body grew vibrant red, as he spontaneously combusted into flames, that thrashed at Roll. Eerie lunged out of the fire, at her, flames blowing behind Eerie, with a menacing grin upon her face.

Roll jumps back from Eerie landing on her feet her saber pulled forward. "Well I guess it's time we settle this.." Roll says forming a grin on her face a bit.

The sun was now facing behind the two Rolls armor shining as Eerie stood at her from the front. It was a Birdseye view and cars could be seen moving around beneath them.

Wires from Eerie's head extended out, moving around like Satoshi's tentacles, but sparking crazily. Fire danced around her as she swooped towards Roll.

Roll quickly avoids one of the attacks slashing at one of the wires hitting it away with her saber. Rolls eyes glow up as she grabs to one of them pulling Eerie at her punching her square in the face. She then falls back gripping herself, Rolls hands were absorbing the shocking a bit. "Electrical impulse gloves...You weren't expecting that weren't you? In this line of work. You have to be careful." Rolls says standing to her feet.

Eerie grunted, with a smirk, spiraling into a flaming tornado. "Duo element dumbass!"

Roll sat with a stern look on her face watching Eerie silently.

Roll quickly times the impact of the tornado moving as Eerie crashes into the ground. Roll was amazed at how fast the Tornado came at her. It didn't end there however the Tornado flies back in Rolls direction as she was about to land catching her up. "AAHHHHH!" Roll is then flung into a nearby wall as flames fall off of her. She falls to the ground and pushes off the ground smoking around now.

Eerie grabs her by the neck, lifting her to face level, with a dastardly smirk. 'Ready to die?" Eerie was about to release a blade into Roll's neck, but without warning, the tail claws appeared, covering her face with both hands. "EERIE SHE'S NOT OUT ENEMY! S-STOP!" Eerie had let go as she stumbled backwards, trying to get the claws off her face in a panic. Without any warning she froze over, shattering into icicles. Grimsly collapsed to the ground, on his knees. "W-what... just happened?..." He looked to Roll, who seemed to be unharmed by the ice.

Roll was surprised. "(Wait! Did he just breach into this time zone? How is that even possible!?)" Roll gets to her feet looking to Grimsly now.

"Y-You okay?" He asked, still on the ground.

Roll nods but was confused.. "How are you even? Urgh...Whatever I just. don't know...I guess this is save two huh?" Roll laughs. "But I do wish it had gone a little longer...At least you can tame her when you have too...But how is what I want to know?.."

Grimsly stares at his hands. "I-I'm not sure..." He glanced back at her. "Does that mean I'm odd numbered hours now? This j-just doesn't make a-any sense."

Roll thinks to herself. "That would make sense. But maybe only for so long..."

"I guess... we'll find out..." Grimsly shrugged.

Back in the central portion of Newtech City, Maboroshi was still tracking Ceil. He thought she was heading directly towards a Terra Flower but she had eluded him for the time being. He had to retrace his steps or else the trail would go cold.

Ceil was now seen in her blue warrior outfit directing more of the odd workers around the location. She turns off and heads into an ally transforming back into her normal police gear. "Well. That could've gone better..."

She looks upward checking her surroundings. "Maboroshi was getting a bit to close...Any closer and I'd have to take some action..." She walks onward looking now over some D.F.M.D reports, she figured she'd have enough time after to hit another Terra Flower before returning back to the Doctor.

Again Ceil evaded Maboroshi's sight. This was concerning. Did she know he was tracking her? How? He was being as careful as he could. He decided to go back to HQ and check in with Denise and The General himself.

Ceil looks off at Maboroshi from the side of a building nearby. She grins to herself and goes off with the rest of her work. Denise was now drinking some coffee. She sets it aside and sighs. "To much is going on...We can't keep up with it all...I'm a terrible leader.." Double walks in patting her on the back. "Now now, don't get all bent out of shape." Denise looks to him smiling. "Thanks Double...I'll try to keep it together a bit..."

"Oh yeah.. How's it going with you and Ceil? You guys seem to be doing an ok job." Double places down a bag of food he was holding at the moment, for lunch was right around the corner. "Oh it's going good. I'm not sure where she is now...Always working extra hard.." Denise looks to him seriously. "If she's not here then that's not good news...All officers under me are to stay under my command until we're told to go somewhere! Or patrolling at least within my jurisdiction...Where was she last seen?" Double became a tad nervous. "Now now. Don't get so bent out of shape! She's had a lot going on the last couple of days. You should just call her dispatch line." Denise chokes on some coffee after drinking it a bit. "THAT'S RIGHT! Urgh I'm so lost today!" The General walks in looking to the two of them. "Denise? We have some things to talk about. Apparently 2 Terra Flowers are nearly drained of energy...In your locations.." Denise jumps up quickly. "Wait what!?" General places his hands behind his back. "Come. Let us talk more this situation...Double? Would you mind coming along?" Double nods. "Denise rushes off with the General. As Double sets his food down he gets a call from Ceil. "Double hello?" Ceils soft spoken voice enters the other part of the phone. " They finally got the news huh?...Have the General send them over...We need a little more souls for the process...I'll see what I can do to stir more bodies in the meantime..." Double nods and cuts connection. A worker looks over to Double, "Hey you should head in there quick man! The Terra flowers are big business!" Double nods rushing off to the General.

Roll and Grimsly were now heading back to Nyeyomi's she had her arms crossed. "When we get back we'll have to check over things about the transformation to early here.."

Grimsly twiddled nervously with his fingers, glancing over to Roll. "A-Am I in trouble?"

Roll shakes her head laughing. "No you're just fine..." Roll feels an uneasy presence around the grid which hovered around the city. "...I guess my time back home will be a little short...Let's hurry.."

Grimsly looked concerned, keeping close. "You shouldn't have to fight these dangers a-alone..."

Roll still walked ahead of him her pig tails swinging in the air she turns to him. "I don't have anyone else who can really stand to these things. And putting you all at risk is the last I'd want to do..."

"I-it just doesn't feel right... what if something happens and you need help? Sensei always says 'there's no 'I' in team'." Grimsly replied.

Roll nods. "I know back then when we fought people around Skyra and other things. We all worked together...Just now. I dunno. I feel it's just...Hmm...Where did you get that saying from anyway?"

Grimsly looked off. "Well Sensei Centaurman says a different worded version, but that's what I-I gathered f-from it..."

Roll fell silent then sighs. "Centaurman?...Sensei?...Really? When did that ever come up. Does he even prefer you call him that?"

Grimsly jumped a bit. "Oh! I-I learned that from an anime on t.v...I saw it once when Eerie was passing a store with TVs in it... no, he likes me to call him 'master'."

"ANIME!? That's rich!" Roll laughs. "Wow...You know you're kind of adorable with how modest you are about things. I mean anime? Really?..."

"A-Adorable?.." He quickly looked away blushing a bit.

Roll pats him on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you back to Nyeyomi ok?" Roll smiles taking him by the hand leading him off back to Nyeyomi's place.

He stared down at her hand, shivering a bit from nervousness. "(What's she doing?!)"

They soon arrive back to Nyeyomi's and enter the front door. Axl spots Grimsly his eyes widen. "WAIT! What's he doing out at this hour!?" Roll looks over to him. "I know it's like he's out pass his curfew...Apparently during a spar I was having with Eerie he happened to switch back mid way." Axl's jaw drops. "Oh man! Oh man! How in the world!?" Roll walks pass him with Grimsly. "That's what Nyeyomi is going to tell us."

Grimsly still was nervous, not speaking.

The two get to Nyeyomi's room her music was shaking the room as they entered. "NYEYOMI!?" Roll yells trying to get her attention over the loud music.

Nyeyomi glanced over, the volume of the music was lowered by Eclipse via glasses. "Yes?.." Nyeyomi asked, but suddenly noticed Grimsly. "HOLY SHIT!" she nearly fell out of her chair, and double checked the time and looked back. "Grimsly, your in the wrong time, what happened?" He shrugged hiding behind Roll.

Raiko was surprisingly absent from the house.

"Well I had gotten into a spat with Eerie, and during it she had gotten me into a bad spot. This I guess forced Grimsly to break the time lapse sending him into her time space." Roll says crossing her arms once more. "He was really nervous at the time. So maybe it had something to do with his emotions bubbling up."

Nyeyomi tapped her chin. "How did the switch take place? Did anything significant happen?" Grimsly was cowering more, worried he was going to be in trouble.

Roll nods, "As said I was in a bad spot, he wanted Eerie to stop because of the fighting and when she got to some attack I guess he willed it enough and well here we are.."

Grimsly peeked out a bit. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry Nyeyomi... but I-I wanted to help... Eerie was going to Kill Roll... I-I think I suffocated Eerie, in my tail form..." He quickly hid again, shivering. Nyeyomi didn't appear mad, but intrigued, making note of it with her glasses. "Fascinating."

Roll uncrosses her arms looking over to Grimsly now. "I guess he's your problem now, though if you do find out what caused that to happen. I'd like to know...I have to head out though." She looks back to Grimsly. "You'll be fine." She says smiling to him.

"Going alone?" Nyeyomi asked.

Roll looks to Nyeyomi. "Yeah.. But hmm..." Roll thinks back to what Grimsly had said. "I think I should take some back up...If Grimsly hadn't shown up when he did. You'd have one other Reploid to be fixing right now.."

Nyeyomi nods. "Well I think Yusei is free if you want to take him along. He's been really bored as of late."

Roll nods, "I'll ask him about it. Thanks.." Roll heads off to get Yusei. Without saying much anything else on the subject.

Nyeyomi raises a brow. "I guess I tweaked her personality too much." She jots down something. "I'll have to fix that a bit." She looks to Grimsly. "Well lets find out when you switch back. Stick around Axl, so he can keep tabs for me. I'm kinda busy at the moment." Grimsly nods timidly, walking up the stairs.

Vee was now watching some t.v. There was a soap opera on. "Ohhh! I hope he get's her! :3" A gun shot is heard and Vee jumps. "NOOO! D= HE'S DEAD!? " Vee's emotions were shot. "I love humanity but why must the shows be so terrible at times!" She thinks to herself, "I wonder what Satoshi is up to? Thinking. I haven't seen him all day.." Vee get's up to go check on Satoshi. She gets to his room knocking on his door.

His door opened with a creak on it's own from the touch.

Vee jumps a bit. "Satoshi?..." She walks into his room. It was dim and very eerie now. Vee smiles. "Hey I came to ask you Ummm what are you up to?"

Tentacles dangle from the ceiling behind her, shutting the door, slowly.

Vee jumps looking back to the door. "SATOSHI STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She laughs nervously.

He lowers himself behind her from the opposite side. "Fine. Just trying to have a little fun. gets so boring sometimes." He shrugs putting his hands in his pockets.

Vee turns around and spots his human cloaked version. "Oh! There you are. You look nice today. I wanted to know if you wanted to catch up a bit...I'm so bored and my soap opera got a little distasteful today. In fact I may have to switch to a new one all together now."

"Sure." he smirks.

Vee smiles. "Let's head to the park there's a cave around there we can sit and talk in if you want."

"Alright. Hope the sun's not too bright right now." He agrees. "Wait... how do you know about a cave in a park? You sure there's one there?"

Vee nods. "I did a lot of research...The other day after talking. I went out to look for a good place for us to just talk about things." She says feeling excited. "I think it'd just work greatly!"

"In the day time though?" Spyder shrugged.

Vee nods. "Come on! You'll be fine! Let's get you out of this dark shell." Vee takes him by the hand and pulls him out into the lit hall.

"Vee! The sun actually can hurt me ya'know!" Spyder exclaimed, uneasily.

Vee looks back to him worried. "Huh?"

He narrows his eyes a bit. "Why do you think I keep out of sunlight?"

Vee laughs, "Ohhhhh no wonder...I understand. Well if you want to sit around your room with a girl in there and talk...I wouldn't mind.."

He sighs. "I'd be fine going outside, at night... but yeah in my room at this hour is much preferred."

Vee nods. "So...How's Midnight sound?"

"sounds like a good hour to me... but we can always talk inside still if you want. Not like I'm doing anything." Spyder replies.

Vee nods and hugs him. "Ok then! Let's just talk for a bit here then." She let's off. He appeared caught off guard.

Vee had a soft smile on her face laughing. "You look so funny."

"You kinda just hugged me... you've never done that before." He looked at her, trying to keep a serious expression.

Vee tilts her head. "...It's new to me too. Because umm.. I...uhhh.. I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.."

He looked away a bit, "I'm not uncomfortable... Just an odd change from the time before." He recalls her asking 'are you coming onto me?', and he had replied with 'if you want me to' which made her say 'stay back'. He glanced back at her, his red eyes like a black void, practically emotionless.

Vee nods. "Yeah...I guess we both need a bit of time huh? Hee hee. At least we're making progress.."

"Hmm? Progress with what?" He appeared confused.

"Progress as in us getting to know each other more." She sighs. "Being death it was never easy for me to get close to anyone..." Vee recalls a tragic happening that involved her and a human sometime ago.

"Didn't stop you from keeping me close, well, before I joined the Judges, as their hitman." Spyder raised her chin up with his index and middle finger, as he leaned against the wall.

Vee nods, "Yeah, though then. I had no choice."

"You truly are a mystery to me..." Spyder states, retreating his hand back to his pocket.

Vee nods and smiles to him. "For sure...Though we have a lot of things to discover about each other.." Vee says giggling a bit.

Spyder walks off from his wall a bit, closer to her, "Why did you tell me to stay back before? I'm starting to wonder if it was really about your brother. I Don't scare you, do I?"

Vee sighs. "Remember that event I just mentioned?...There was a human I had fallen in love with...I made the mistake of kissing him. And he died instantly after...I tried to get Life to help revive him. But it was set. Because of what I was...Then Xion told me to be more mindful with myself...And banished me from visiting the humans...So. I became more careful and...scared of messing up lives because of what I was..."

Spyder looked surprised, at what she said. He thought back again, did Vee like him? He looked away. "I-uh see..." He looked back to her, hesitating slightly. "But why the change now?"

Vee laughs, "Well isn't it obvious?..."

He wasn't sure what to do, this was different. He was always the hunter, not the hunted.

He looks off. "I'm just caught off guard..."

Vee nods looking into his eyes. "That's ok.. At least I caught your attention.. So.. Umm...I guess we'll catch up in a bit? I'm not gonna kiss you or anything...so.."

He looked back at her. "(You just had to bring this up... just because you have self control doesn't mean I do.)" He just looks at her, before, pulling himself back onto the ceiling with his tentacles.

Vee laughs. "...I guess I'll see you later Satoshi." She says smiling walking to his door opening it.

"...yeah..." Spyder speaks quietly.

Katnyss approached Axl noticing Grimsly. "Grimsly? what? Why are you out at this time?" Grimsly glanced back. "Mom? Uh... Nyeyomi is looking into it..." Katnyss folded her arms. "Well since your here, would you mind going to the grocery store. Your father and I usually go every couple days, but I think it'll be good for you." Grimsly looked to Axl. "Ummm..."

"Me? First I have to baby-sit and now I have to get food?" Axl whined.

"B-baby-sit!? Axl!" Grimly gasped. Katnyss put her hands on her hips. "I can always forbid you from ever dating Eerie."

Axl looked to Grimsly, imagining Eerie looking at him seductively. He gave in. "Oh fine. I'll go."

Katnyss handed the grocery list to Grimsly. "Your the responsible one here, so I'm trusting you with the list." "Okay Mom."

"Not responsible. That hurts Kat," Axl joked.

Katnyss gives him a look. "It wasn't long ago when we had to make sure you didn't run away." She looks to Grimsly. "Have fun Grimmy." He seemed uneasy, nodding and making his way to the door.

Axl followed behind mumbling under his breath.

They were walking down the street to the grocery store. "Ummm Axl... why Do you like my sister. Anyway?"

Axl puts his hands behind his head. "Well, she's hot. Plus Nyeyomi promised me a girlfriend..."

Grimsly looked over slightly. "That's it?... really?" he looked forward. "Well... she isn't really the nicest person..." Grimsly thought a bit. "Speaking of Eerie, she's been quiet since we switch that way.. I hope she's alright..." He shuddered a bit. "God! she's gonna kill me!"

The time was nearing the next hour, into Grimsly's normally set period.

Axl looked at Grimsly with curiosity. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Grimsly held up his hands in defense. "I-I...well Eerie was trying to kill Roll, I-I-I had no choice...I-It was an a-a-accident...I-I Swear!"

Axl shape shifts into Eerie and growls playfully at Grimsly.

"I-I-I..." Grimsly stared timidly, his eyes wandered a bit. "AXL! Stop it!" His face grew red, looking away.

It hit the next hour, but nothing happened. Grimsly timidly looked over. "Not cool dude..."

"Huh? No change. I'll tell Nye once we get back," said Axl. He was wondering why Grimsly turned beet-red at the sight of Eerie. "How come you're so uptight about your sis?"

Grimsly began nervously twiddling with his finger again. "She-uh... kinda... sat on me... in tail form... I..." He glanced over, anxiously.

Axl started catching onto what Grimsly was getting at. He smirked. "Is that so? Did it feel nice?"

Grimsly nodded shyly.

Axl got excited. "OooOooh I'm so jealous. We gotta. Go on a date sometime."

Grimsly stared blankly. "I hope you mean my sister and not me..."

"Well duh. Of course I meant your sister," Axl replied.

"Good.. because that would have been gross." Grimsly sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trespassers be Wary**

Back around the D.F.M.D HQ Maboroshi was returning with info regarding Ceil. Denise was on break looking off to the city a bit from a window.

"Hmm how could two flowers under my watch get drained so badly.. People in the area are already seeing effects..." She says turning from her spot looking to some other officers to talk.

Maboroshi appeared behind her, hanging upside down. He tapped her shoulder.

Denise yells hopping from her spot. "Aaaahh! Maboroshi!" Denise growls , "Oh forget it. Welcome back did you find anything out there?"

Denise then hits her head. She takes out a piece of paper and a pen, handing it to him. So he could write with it.

He saluted her and repositioned himself to the ground. He waved his hand to reject the pen and paper and pointed to her office implying that they should go there.

Denise places away the paper and nods. "Right!" She heads off to her office with him letting him in as she opened the door ahead of him. A room fan hung above the two and Denise walks behind her work desk sitting down. She had some documents of things scattered about. She looks to Maboroshi keeping a serious eye on him. "Ok so tell me what you found out."

He makes some gestures trying to convey that he wished to use her computer. All high ranking officers have access to all data in the building, including Maboroshi's video feeds.

Denise allows Maboroshi to use her computer to display the information he wanted. She crosses her arms looking to the computer screen now. "Can't wait to see what you've picked up."

He opens the files for today's recordings and he pulls up the images of Ceil while he was tracking her.

It shows Ceil walking. Denise laughs to herself. "Maboroshi, you know this is official business.. You're not trying to ask me for tips on how to get more close to her are you?" Denise laughs.

He gives her a sour look. She wasn't understanding the problem. He pulls up a map of the Terra Flowers in the city. He gestured that Ceil was going to them.

Denise nods watching. "Ok ok." She spots Ceil change outfit instantly and command some odd workers to head to the flower. Denise jumps in her spot. "Wait! What's going on!?" Denise looks closer. The feed had begun to faze out as Ceil turns back looking in Maboroshi's direction. Denise sits down on her chair. "We...We have an inside job happening?...In my unit? It can't be Ceil though! She's one of the best I have beside you and the new recruit Double..."

Maboroshi reaches for a pen and a sticky note that Denise left on her somewhat messy desk. He wrote, "Shall I keep an eye on them?"

Denise nods. "Yes! I'll also be trying to get her into questioning the more information we get.."

Maboroshi nods and runs out of HQ. He starts to venture into the city to search for more evidence of Ceil's strange behavior. His travels lead him to Axl and a strange boy accompanying him. He dressed like the woman he followed to the bar. Maybe that kind of style was popular. He decided to follow them for a while.

The duo had just left the grocery store. "I-I hope we got everything." Grimsly spoke up.

Axl brandished a large happy-go-lucky grin. "Of course we got everything. I'm more responsible than your Mommy makes me out to be."

Grimsly glanced up, "Why are you so happy?..."

"Is it a crime to be happy? Now I get why you got your name," Axl teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Grimsly grumbled in annoyance.

Axl looked at him funny. "You can't be serious. Grimsly. You know, grim. Get it?"

Grimsly looked off, his eyes narrowed. "That was a rhetorical question..."

"Tch, I knew that. Ahahaha," Axl laughed trying to hide his stupidity.

While laughing he wasn't aware that some food had fallen out of one of the bags. Grimsly didn't seem to notice the fallen food either.

Maboroshi was watching and leapt down to pick up the food. Even if he couldn't eat, he believed that fresh food should never be left behind. He warped away and a sudden rush of wind passed the two travelers.

Grimsly looked behind. "Hmm? A change in the wind current?"

Axl looks to Grimsly. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"I'm half wind element, I can tell when the wind changes it's direction." Grimsly seemed concerned, turned back around.

"Ohhh uhhh heh right...So what's wrong with the wind changing?" Axl's says gripping the bags upward in his hands a bit.

"E-e-e-e-enemies m-maybe?...I-It makes me uneasy okay.." Grimsly murmured.

Axl looks over to Grimsly a bit the bags kind of shifting out of place here and there. " Come on. It's just wind.."

A large cloud of smoke suddenly appeared before the two instantaneously. When it cleared, Grimsly came face to face with Maboroshi's. He was so close that their noses were almost touching each other. He was hanging upside down from a lamp post.

"EKKHHHHHHH!" Grimsly yelped, falling back onto his butt.

Axl jumps from the yelling toppling the bags all over the place. "OOH NO! GRIMSLY! YOU MADE ME LOOSE EVERYTHING! Huh?" Axl spots Maboroshi. "Who's this guy?"

"Nyeyomi's Coffee beans?" Grimsly looks to Axl, with a quirked brow. "You dropped it?"

Axl was cowering in fear. "Ohhhh Noooo!" He was shaking all over, he imagined the horrible things Nyeyomi would place him through. The burned sides of her turning into what looked to be a demonic face burning with that of embers and leaking of souls to pull him to the underworld. "We...Have got to find those beans..."

Axl then noticed them. "Oh...Wait.." His mood lightens. "OH WOW! There they are!"

Grimsly face palms. Maboroshi's brow furrowed at his absent mindedness. He extended the bag of coffee beans to him.

Grimsly takes it. "T-Thank you..."

Axl nods. "Thanks."

Maboroshi nods cheerfully with his eyes closed. He looked to Grimsly afterward, and then started to pace around him.

"Umm...Can I uh h-help you?" Grimsly grew more uncomfortable.

Maboroshi was observing him while stroking his chin covered by his scarf.

"Creepy..." Grimsly spoke very quietly.

"Hey if you've got nothing to do but stare at him. Uhhh we gotta get going. Thanks for the coffee though." Axl looks over to Grimsly. "Let's get going..."

After that statement, Maboroshi got into his face although he was several inches shorter. He points to the emblem emblazoned on his armor. It should ring a bell.

Axl shifts back a bit. 'Gah! D.F.M.D! We didn't do anything! Let's go Grimsly!"

Grimsly nods. Axl flies off from Maboroshi quickly. Grimsly hastily follows, using a very strong wind current with his feet, catching up, if not exceeding Axl's speed and altitude.

The Ninja back flipped away from the current to avoid being blown off of his feet. He looked up to the two them with his interest piqued. He started following them from below and out of their line of sight.

Axl lands on a roof now overlooking a location near a Terra flower. He looks back to make sure they weren't being trailed. "Man that was crazy. Why is a D.F.M.D guy checking us out? He might know about the card...Dammit!"

Grimsly landed, tripping on a vent that was poking out. "Ow..." He stumbled up.. "B-but how would h-he known about the credit card being hacked?!"

Axl thinks to himself. "I'm not really sure it's really messed up..." He sighs. "We gotta let Nyeyomi know to update."

Without any warning the two claw arms formed from Grimsly back, covering his mouth and plugging his nose. "OH Grimsly! I believe you discovered my NEW favorite thing to do. Have some revenge pussyface!" His eyes rolled back into his head, trying to get the claws off.

Axl panics looking to Grimsly, "Woah! Hey! Cut that out!" Axl goes to pull the hand off of Grimsly's nose.

But it was already too late, his skin started turning red as his eyes closed. Flames erupted from Grimsly.

Axl is caught a blaze and quickly falls back to his back. "Urgh..." The flames dim off and Axl spots Eerie. "Hey! You're...Oh that's right...But.. Uragh..."

Her heels clicked as she approached Axl, standing a bit above him. "Be a dear a take all the food home. I have things I want to do."

Axl gets to his feet. "Yeah whatever you want me to do babe...heh...Urgh.. Though I might move a little slowly..." Axl says limping to pick up some bags of food. "Urgh we need a teleporter..."

She walks passed him a bit, sliding her index finger along his shoulder. "Well then, tell the evil dictator to make one... Okay big boy?" Eerie breathed down his neck a bit from behind.

Axl's body becomes red hot. "Heh heh.. Right...I'll ask her about it when I get back...I bet you'll be able to get around to a lot of places...Easy.." Axl says laughing as in a snare.

She circled him a bit more, her face near his. "And don't tell her about me."

"Alright" Axl says gripping up some bags. "Wow.. noticed.. There are A LOT of bags here.."

"Well you are a big strong man, I'm sure you'll manage." She winks at him before jumping off the roof.

"HEY!" Yells Axl rushing to the side of the building looking downward. "Crap she played me! Grrr...She's hot but dammit.."

She is seen flying off, with flames jetting out. On a dark side of the building, Maboroshi was listening into their conversation. When Eerie left he started to track her like the previous day. Something was definitely off here for the boy he ran into had disappeared. He didn't hear him fly off so it was clear that something was amiss.

Eerie was unaware of Maboroshi trailing her. After some time of looking for entertainment she found nothing. Being in Grimsly's time zone was new. She didn't know what to do. So after about half an hour or aimless wandering she decided to venture back to the fortress. She was so bored, entering the house, heading straight upstairs with only punk seeing her. He tried to talk with her asking about hey she was in Grimsly's time, but she surprisingly ignored him. He was confused. She found her way to Spyder's room, entering without notice.

Spyder dropped from the ceiling seeing her close his door. "Eerie, what are you doing in here?" His eyes narrowed. She drew close, her hands cupping his face. "Oh Daddy, I'm so bored and all I could think about was you. " Eerie spoke, trying to kiss him, but Spyder pulled away. "What's wrong, love? Don't you want me?" She smirked playfully. "Stop it!" Spyder insisted. " but daddy." She gripped her wires around him, pulling him close, stroking his face. "STOP!" He hissed. His tentacles flying from his back, throwing her off him. She got up dusting herself off. "Not in the mood sexy? Guess I gotta make you!" She lunged at him, her electricity shocking him violently. The air in the room changed, but she wasn't aware. Eerie had pinned him to the ground, holding him down with her sparking wires as she kissed him. "You created me, but your mine!" She snarled, playfully. Moments of this went by, but suddenly she found that it was all part of Satoshi's illusion. She was bound by his tentacles tight, and had been dragged to her Elecman. Spyder was explaining the situation, and didn't look happy. "Mind disciplining your daughter. She needs to get it threw her head I Don't want her near me or in my room." Spyder explained to Elecman. Eerie was confused, what was happening? was he mad about the last time when she accidentally shocked him. she looked to Spyder, he had some bad shock burns on him.

Elecman looks to Eerie sternly. "I'll take care of it. Eerie? Come on we have to talk about this...How many times do I have to tell you to stop acting like this around people! Especially people who live with us!" Elecman says as he grabs her by the hand dragging her off.

She grumbled as she was being pulled away. "Your mine!" Spyder looked off "just because I helped create you doesn't mean I like you." She grew annoyed. "Your just SCARED! You afraid you can't handle me you pussy!" She screamed. After they were away from him, Eerie looked as annoyed as ever, refusing to look at her father.

Vee walks in. She walks beside Satoshi. "What's all the yelling about?"

He looks to her. Rather not wanting to mention a one time thing with Eerie that made her so attracted to him. "Oh. It's nothing. Just one of the brats."

Vee laughs. "I see, umm you wanna go play some games in your room?" Vee hadn't noticed but she was being pretty up front about things which drifts into the hearing of Eerie a bit.

"After I have Nyeyomi fix these burns. She electrocuted me again." He headed for the basement. The burns were visible on his arms.

Vee became a bit angry. "Wait...Eerie?" Vee looks in Eerie's direction as Elecman was taking her to punishment. "HEY YOU!"

Elecman looks back to Vee. "Vee? What's the matter?" Vee walks up to them. "She electrocuted Satoshi!? YOU NEED TO PUNISH HER! We don't attack our own people! He could've gotten really hurt! DON'T YOU KNOW LIGHT TYPE ELEMENTS ARE BAD FOR HIM!" Elecman sighs nodding to Vee's statements. "I've got it under control...Eerie is on punishment for while. Until further notice...I'll have to confine her to her room for a bit. As for Grimsly. I'll have to set an hour curfew for him so she can remain where she needs to be." Vee nods seriously looking at Eerie. "Good."

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Eerie yelled in anger. Her wires started blazing a little, Eerie's emotions seemed to be growing unstable. "(Who does that bitch think she is!? Strike one sweetheart, Satoshi is MINE!)" Eerie thought to herself, enraged.

Eerie grumbled a bit as she was taken to her room. It was filled with several valuables she had stolen, ranging from gems, to paintings and anything pretty in between. "So you gonna say something pops, or just stare?!" She folded her arms.

"I'm confining you here, until further notice. I mean how many times do I have to get on you about your behavior? And all this new stuff? You're gambling your finances away." Elecman places his hands on his waste. "So for now until you learn how to respect others especially people you live with. Your not allowed outside of the house past 11:00."

Elecman crosses his arm forming a snobby look on his face. "This has to happen. You can't just get away with everything and think there are no consequences."

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!" Eerie screamed, her eyes narrowing.

Elecman sighs to himself and shuts the door to her room to let her vent. "This is what we get for allowing them to do whatever they want for a while. That stops now though. I'll have to talk with Katnyss about it." He says walking down the hall to the kitchen.

Axl walks over after hearing the ruckus he opens the door to Eerie's room to check up on her. "Hey Eerie? I heard..." Axl spots the odd things around Eerie's room.

Her room was in total disarray, all of her belongings had been thrown across the room, broken, or lit on fire. Eerie was clinging to the ceiling, being suspended up there by her wires. She sounded like she was sobbing, but her face was hidden by her arms.

Axl shivers at the site. "E...Eerie?...Umm maybe now's not a good time..." Axl laughs nervously. "I mean what happened? Your dad really give you the ban hammer or something?"

She dropped from the ceiling, her face hidden by shadows, as she wiped away her tears with a sniff. "Plenty is wrong... you have no idea." Eerie , glanced over at the smoldering pile of valuables. "None of this even matters... what's the point anyway?" She chuckles a bit.

Axl walks over to her. "Hey whatever's going on. I'm here for you ok? We can talk a bit if you want...Help calm you down some?" Axl says taking a seat on the floor around all the mess at the moment.

She stares down at him, deciding to sit down. "I was grounded... but it's more than just.. that."

Axl tilts his head. "Huh? What could be worse than that" Axl says curiously.

She sighs. "Well an obvious one is that my brother is clearly the favorite child, but that's not what's bugging me...it's Satoshi...and that Vee girl.."

Axl stands up. "Vee and Satoshi? What about them?...I know Satoshi can be tough to get along with. And Vee is new and well yeah.. I have noticed them hanging around each other a lot.."

Eerie looks off again. "She...GRRR! Oh never mind!" She grumbled, hiding her face in her knees.

Axl walks over to her a bit. "Well. I guess I'll give you a bit. If you want to talk again just let me know. Though hey if it helps. I think you're a great person. And I'm not sure about Satoshi and Vee.. But you got my attention. "Axl says laughing a bit to himself. "I gotta go try out some transformations. Wish you could come out and hang with me a bit. But being grounded. Man this sucks.."

She looks up to him, slightly teary eyed. She wasn't sure how to respond to him. Even after all the shit she made him do and see, he still felt this way?

Axl kept a smile on his face as he walks to Erie's door. "Just rest if you can ok? I'll try bringing you back something later alright?"

She gets up, dusting herself off, and looks to him . "Thanks Axl..."

Axl stops at that remark a bit and looks back to her. "Heh not a prob..." Axl waves to her walking out of her room.

She turns off, looking to her mess. "Guess I should clean this up."

Around a manor which was hidden in woods covered with digital data floating around. Yukkon sat speaking with Ceil. "So heading back?" Ceil asked crossing her arms looking his direction. Yukkon nods. "Of course! I have to get the information!" Ceil thinks to herself. "Well we have a lot going on, I hope this doesn't keep you." Yukkon growls. "It'll get done quickly! Trust me babe." Ceil forms and anger mark and smacks Yukkon upside the head. "Focus yourself...Anyways...I guess I'll be waiting." Yukkon looks back to her. "What was the Dr.'s plan again anyways?" Ceil sighs. "Collecting enough Terra energy and humans to create new Reploids in the form of a perfect Mega Man...We need candidates though to test things on. Once we get that. We'll be able to send these Mega Men to the surface Skyra grid being created..." Yukkon jumps at the sound of that. "That's right! Governing the entire planet keeping a watchful eye on things under our judgments...I wonder if any of Nyeyomi's Reploids could fit?" Ceil sighs. "One I know of could. She's more my sister if anything...Roll..." Yukkon thinks to himself. "Roll...Ohh! The red one?" Ceil nods. "She alone with the power given to her by Mega Man Zenkai could complete me...The Dr. Doesn't know this however. And I want you to keep it a secret...My power alone could be enough to activate the new Skyra grid on the surface here...And having soldiers from the Terra Flowers. Do the math.." Yukkon get's excited. "Wait! We can be king and queen!" Ceil steps on his foot. "OUCH! Ok! Ok! Maybe not that!" Ceil walks off from him some. "I'm going in for now...D.F.M.D work soon...Get more info off what's happening with them...And if you do see my sister. Get anything you can off of her..." Yukkon nods. "The Dr. Will be happy."

Ceil sighs walking off ignoring anything further from Yukkon. Yukkon later arrives back at Nyeyomi's knocking on the door.

A voice is heard from the other side. "HARK! WHO DOUTH GOES THERE?!"

"I'm a friend of Nyeyomi's can you allow me in?" Yukkon calls.

"FORSOOTH!? Alas, douth only beith one comrade of the princess who douth not reside within thine fortress. AWAY WITH THEE!" Centaurman's voice called back.

Yukkon grows a bit angry. "Oh come on! It's me Yukkon! I know we got off on the wrong hand last time! I just really need to see her that's all!" Roll walks up beside Centaurman "What is it Centaurman? Who's at the door?"

"Pray pardon me, Miss Roll, but an intruder claims to be thine princess' friend. Me thinks he spoke thine name 'Yukkon', I shall shelve his request." Centaurman looks back to the door. "I douth not wish to speakith to thou any longer, thine empty headed animal food trough wiper!"

Roll laughs to herself. "Go away Yukkon." Yukkon darts forward at the sound of Rolls voice saying, "ROLL!? PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO VISIT!" - "Go away Yukkon you're not wanted here. If you persist I'll have Punk bring down the hammer again." Yukkon was becoming furious. " FINE! I'LL SEE MYSELF IN THEN!" He runs around the fortress looking for other ways inside and the sound of electricity, guns and other things are heard setting off. His voice comes back to the door once more. "I'm going home..." Yukkon then heads away from the fortress. Back inside Roll places a hand to her head. "Goodness anytime he shows up he becomes slightly more annoying...Good work Centaurman."

"AYE! I AM CENTAURMAN! LOYAL KNIGHT AND PROTECTOR OF THINE CASTLE!" Centaurman exclaims.

The fortress rumbles a bit. "Ohh I guess Nyeyomi is getting close to getting this place airborne."

Roll says crossing her arms looking back around a bit.

"EGAD!" Centaurman runs off in fear, prolly to the bathroom.

Roll decides to head out after a bit to check on Terra flowers. As she leaves Yukkon sat with Ceil in a car across the street from Nyeyomi's. "Ceil." When Roll is out of site the two make their way across the street to the fortress. "We're only here for perhaps some Reploids and data...No Wily is this good...especially a good one..."

Ceil knocks on the door.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Called Centaurman's mighty voice.

"I'm wanting to speak with the owner of this house...It's business.." Ceil says in a serious manner placing a hand into one of her pockets.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON? I DOUTH NOT UNDERSTAND THE TOUNGE THOU SPEAKITHS IN!" Centaurman went on.

Ceil grins. "I'm from the D.F.M.D...I think you best apply your tune to my words or I'll have a S.W.A.T team here and many other visitors roaming. I'm sure that's all a Wily needs in their life right now.." Ceil says as the wind blows by Yukkon and herself outside.

Centaurman whispers. "Alack. Sod it... sir Yusei of the Rooster hair... mine err... 'Trolling' beith not striving..." Punk grits teeth. "Shut it you horse. It's the D.F.M.D... fucking hell." The two are sitting in front of the door.

Ceil knocks on the door again. "Hello are you there?" She asks keeping a smirk on her face. She sits back waiting as if awaiting the fish to bite on a pole. Yukkon turns to her. "Maybe no ones home..." Ceil slaps him. "DID YOU NOT HEAR THE PEOPLE TALKING!?" Yukkon nods quickly, "You're right!" Ceil sighs looking back to the door.

Punk rushes down to the basement, Nyeyomi sat there with Raiko nearby. "Sis, we got D.F.M.D all up in our grill!" Nyeyomi turns around. 'English please." Punk face palms, but shakes it off. "At the FRONT door brainiac!" Nyeyomi jumps. "WHAT? Eclipse, can you do anything to get rid of them?"

Eclipse scans around the house his systems find the two outside. Ceil looks directly into Eclipse's sensor. "Hmm interesting...One of them has spotted my techniques...I could try waving them away with a response to their phones...Though it might not work...But I shall try.." Eclipse scans the city for events taking place that required the D.F.M.D to help, he also takes Ceils information from her eye scan and routes her in progress of the action. "There we are...Sending information." The info is sent to Ceils phone and she looks to it. "Hm? A murder investigation?...Crafty bitches..." Ceil turns back at the house. She forms her blade. Yukkon jumps a bit. 'W...What are you doing?" Ceil sighs, "I need the information and maybe some crafty projects for the Dr...They're trying to send me away to some off location...I've grown tired.." Ceil starts to glow around with data around her. She then calms herself down. She smiles laughing. "But...I'll give them the benefit of the doubt..." Ceil forms away her sword and walks away from Nyeyomi's house. Ceil turns back seeing Yukkon walking over to her. She then glares at the Fortress. "Gotta eliminate some of the numbers...before going to the top...It'll be just like old times...To fight a Wily..." Ceil laughs walking back to her car with Yukkon.

Nyeyomi and Punk look to the screen. "Looks like their gone. That's a relief." Nyeyomi sighs, "I gotta get this place air borne SOON."

"Why was the little runt with the D.F.M.D.?" Punk points out Yukkon. "Hmmm... that's a good question..." Nyeyomi replied.

Nyeyomi would have sent Zenkai an email of the matter, but she wasn't sure how to contact him now. He no longer had his goggles like before.

Elecman walks in spotting them all. "Hey guys what's was with all the ruckus at the door?"

Punk walks out , leading Elecman away so Nyeyomi could resume her work. "That kid, Yukkon brought D.F.M.D. to our front door." Punk stated, folding his arms.

"WHAT!?" Elecman starts to spark up. "HAS THAT KID LOST HIS MIND!?"

"Who knows, but Nye wants to get the fortress off the ground ASAP." Punk sighs. "Shit never stops rolling, does it man?"

Elecman sighs. "Seems not...Hmm Roll is out I see as well. I really wish she'd start taking more of us out with her." Elecman says retiring to his quarters for a bit which was ahead of them down the hall.

"I AM CENTAURMAN! FLANKER WITHIN THE FREY!" Centaurman exclaimed, guarding the front door.

Axl walks in. "But you're standing right in front of them...I think you should twist your words around a bit dude."

"HARK! Axl of the cat like horns, douth thou mean Centaurman should hath spokith 'preemptive striker of the frey'?" Centaurman replied.

Axl rubs his head a bit. "..I guess...Urm.. I'll catch you around Centaurman.." He walks off from him.

Centaurman continues protecting the entrance. Eerie Opened her door, deciding to explore the house a bit, behind her, was a very clean room. She sighed, walking a bit.

Vee walks into the same room spotting Eerie. "...Oh..." Vee says she was going to sit somewhere in the room and read a book which she had ready in her hand. "...Hello Eerie.."

"Oh, it's you..." Eerie grumbled.

Vee sat silently. Vee sighs. "So...Enjoying your punishment?" Vee had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Screw you." Eerie looks off, surprisingly not being as violent as others would have expected, in fact she was rather calm.

Vee giggles. "That's good, you're improving...I'm sorry though. I did get a bit upset about Satoshi, and...Urgh...I think I'll leave you alone for now..." Vee gets up and walks to the door heading out the room. "But know this. If you ever lay another hand on him like that.." Vee's eyes had become very lifeless. "I will murder you..." She walks out as silently as she came.

Eerie looks over. "Self righteous bitch... He was mine first." She looks off to the ceiling. "I can't help it that I hurt him both of those times.. Stupid emotions make my systems go nuts... it was an accident... twice..." She sighs

Axl walks in over hearing her. "Don't beat yourself up. Things happen...Urgh don't have to much time left here though."

Eerie jumped a bit, looking behind Axl. "Please don't tell me you heard all of that?"

Axl nods. "Sorry bout that...But I'm happy I did hear it...Umm...We all have quirks though and if that at times pushes people away...Then they're not for you. I don't have any probs with you though..." Axl says tossing a piece of candy to her. "Man. Wish Nyeyomi would get off her ass and fix you guys not to switch like this. Then we could have more hang time. An hour is hardly enough time."

She looks at the candy, folding her arms. "You know, for someone who sounds like a blundering idiot talking to my brother, you have some very intriguing words of wisdom."

Axl shrugs laughing. "I guess I have my moments."

She sighs. "I doubt the evil dictator could actually fix us. The way it is, ironically is fair... well except this time. I did steal his previous hour." Eerie approaches Axl a bit. Looking at him.

Axl nods, "Yeah.." Says Axl looking to Eerie now.

"You might want to get a distance from me now." Eerie spoke, her skin beginning to glow a light blue.

Axl jumps remembering the effect he ducks behind a sofa in the area. her body freezes, and shatters. Icicles fly across the room. Grimsly took her place, sighing a bit.

Grimsly gave him a look. "You seem happy." Grimsly yawned. "Did I miss something? After she took my place, everything stayed silent and dark..."

Axl shrugs. "Eerie's grounded but you're fine. Guess we can swing back by the store or something for a while if you want. Or play some games."

"Grounded? What did she do this time?" Grimsly gasped.

"Was something regarding Satoshi and Vee I guess...She talked about it, but didn't place to much out there." Axl says walking to the door of the room.

"Oh! She uh... ewww not again.. I am So glad I didn't witness that..." Grimsly shakes his head, removing the image he visualized.

Axl looks to Grimsly. "I suspect it was really suggestive."

Grimsly's eyes narrowed, a dark aura over his head. "It was very graphic..."

Axl laughs. " Dude...I'm gonna take you somewhere where we can find a lot more...It's called the land of porn sites."

"Dude... you didn't have to see your sister doing kinky stuff with the squid monster man!" Grimsly shrieked.

Axl's eyes become dots he goes silent as if his body had shut down.

On a rooftop of a house nearby stood Maboroshi. He had been observing the Wily home for several hours. Yet again Ceil was engaging in some strange activities. What was she doing in a residential zone? Who was that Yukkon boy? He kneeled down and contacted Denise on a private channel. He wrote to her, "It's Maboroshi. I spotted Ceil with a strange boy in a residential district."

Denise types back to him quickly. "Really!? What was she up to?" She had gotten excited on the news bit.

The message read, "She appeared to be investigating one particular house and was prepared to invade it. She was armed with a strange sword-like device." He sends her a snapshot of what he was talking about.

Denise was surprised at the picture she'd never seen such a weapon in Ceils hands before. "Oh Woah...Alright.." Denise types back to him that he now had enough proof to seek Ceil out and bring her in for questioning. She wanted him to be extremely careful however. And that she'd be relaying the information to the General.

"What are my orders?" he writes to her.

Denise writes back to him. "Capture and bring Ceil in for questioning. If things get out of control use other means to bring in the suspect."

He understood. However, he was interested in this home. What was so special about it? He needed to investigate further. So he started skulking around the perimeter for any windows or other entrances he could find.

It seemed like any other ordinary house, but there were explosions off in the yard. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't figure out a way in. There was something definitely off about this house. He had to approach this with caution; with invisibility. Once his ninpo was activated he approached the door silently. Being that he had fingerless gloves he had to put something over his fingers to make sure he didn't leave any prints. He undid his headband and rang the doorbell. He snuck behind a corner and waited for the door to open while strapping his headband back on.

"What's the password?" Called Punk's voice, as he snickered.

No answer.

Punk cleared his throat. "HELLO! FUCKWAD! YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY 'MOHAWK'!"

Again there was only silence.

The sound of the three sealed doors opening was heard with a rumble. Punk used his mace arm as he peeked out, but saw no one. "HARK! SIR YUSEI OF THE ROOSTER HAIR! WHAT BEITH OUT THERE? TWAS IT A FEASABLE IDEA TO OPEN THINE DOOR?!" Centaurman called. "Shut up horse face, looks like a 'ding-dong-ditch'." Punk examines the door step. "Not even the decency to plant a 'flaming bag o'shit. Tsk tsk."

Maboroshi sneaks past Punk and enters the Wily abode. It had a very, very large interior. The house had to have been cloaked. Maboroshi takes the opportunity to explore but he remained invisible and crouched.

Punk slammed the door shut. "Damn, guess I should go troll someone else." He puts a finger to his chin, he snapped his fingers "AH-HAH!" Centaurman looked over. "AYE?!" "Let's go pester Skullman!""A GLORIOUS TREK IT SHALL BEITHE! ONWARD SIR YSUEI OF THE ROOSTER HAIR!" The two ran upstairs, sneakily, like two teenage boys.

Maboroshi looked at Punk and Centaurman, feeling like he had been insulted. Their stealth skills were awful.

Grimsly walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen.

Maboroshi's interest had shifted. It was that boy he encountered by the market. What was he doing here? Does that suspicious girl live here as well? More importantly, why hasn't anyone grown suspicious. Clearly this place was well guarded. Even Maboroshi can't hide his heat signatures unless he planted a thermal disruptor. However, doing so creates a risk of discovery for the residents' may be on alert afterwards. Given the circumstances, he had little choice. He ran up the walls with his magnetic boots and planted the thermal disruptor in a dark part of the ceiling. Maboroshi was rather amazed how such a big complex eluded his superiors. He started taking pictures from above.

Grimsly returned from the kitchen, he had carton of milk, drinking it as he flew up, sitting on the ledge in front of his room.

In the lab downstairs was Raiko and Nyeyomi as they usually were. Eclipse spoke getting her attention. "Ma'dam, our thermal scanners seem to be malfunctioning."

"An intruder maybe?" Nyeyomi asked, intrigued.

Raiko stood up ready to fight.

"I'll stay put. Eclipse seek and capture if you can, if not... neutralize." Nyeyomi spoke calmly, resuming her work.

"If that's the case then I'll stay too," said Raiko.

Eclipse responded, "By your command Ma'dam." He engages the houses lockdown and alerts the other Navis and Reploids via communication.

Grimsly, glanced up from his milk. "Hmm?" He has just gotten the message. He began frantically looking around while getting off the ledge.

Zero was armed and ready. He began to patrol the area.

Centaurman and punk were peeking into Skullman's room. Skullman was hunched over with a large arrangement of toys and building blocks. It resembled a city if not crudely modeled. He started snickering to himself before standing up. "Nyehehe. Yes, yes this town will soon be mine once I introduce the Skull-Machine Mark 2!" He pulls off his head and starts destroying the "city". He starts laughing manically afterwards.

The duo notice the alert, and sigh, going patrolling.

Maboroshi was uncharacteristically nervous. The risk he took didn't pay off. He shut down the thermal disruptor and contemplated his escape. The only options were to warp or to try the front door. The problem is, he has to shut down his cloaking in order to warp, so he could be seen by someone if he's not careful. The front door was locked and he was aware of that possibility. Not to mention, his cloaking time was running out and fast. He had to move immediately.

The heat signature returned and Eclipse navigated the protectors to the ceiling where Maboroshi was hanging.

Punk engaged his boots, flames blazing as he flew passed Centaurman and Grimsly. Flames spat out in the location he was directed to. Axl started flying up with his guns ready. He started shooting towards the Ninja's direction.

Maboroshi leapt to a vertical slant on the walls to avoid being shot and unfortunately for him, his cloaking had ceased.

Centaurman began firing shots at Maboroshi, from his arm cannon. Grimsly timidly jumped recognizing the ninja. "I-It's that guy from before!" Katnyss ran from the kitchen, sending volts of electricity at the target. Punk continued trailing, flames a blazing. Elecman joined the fray as well shooting orbs of lightning as well.

Eerie appeared in claw form, smacking Grimsly. He jumped, sending a gust of wind at the ninja from being startled.

Maboroshi began to dodge the attacks with exceptional acrobatics and used a quick teleport ninpo to appear behind Grimsly. He took off running towards the hallway in the opposite direction. When Maboroshi spotted a dark room, he stepped in and activated his night-vision. He thought the room was unoccupied but he was far from alone.

Tentacles lashed from the ceiling, constricting the ninja. "What do we have here?" He chuckled deviously.

Maboroshi was caught and couldn't do anything about it. He hung from up high and didn't have enough room to reach for any of his tools. He couldn't teleport either because it required him to use hand formations.

Moments later, Spyder had delivered the prisoner to Nyeyomi's lab, still being constricted with sheer force of the tentacles. Nyeyomi was intrigued looking over this interesting creation. "Hmmm... a Reploid ninja...Interesting."

Raiko was ready to crush the Reploid to dust but he knew Nyeyomi had other ideas that were far worse. He let her take the reigns.

The ninja struggled to get free but he wasn't strong enough.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Nyeyomi asked, her hands in her pockets.

Nothing came out of the ninjas mouth. He just stared at her with cold eyes.

"Not up for some chit chat? Well-well, maybe I can make you change your mind." She grinned, taking out a scary looking contraption.

"Eclipse do a scan, please." Nyeyomi grunted.

Eclipse had done so and noticed a very peculiar hardware feature, or lack thereof. "Ma'dam, this Reploid here lacks speech capabilities."

"Intriguing..." She replied. Nyeyomi reached pulling one of his hands from the tentacles, Satoshi allowed her to do so. She handed him a pen, and set a note pad onto the table next to him. "How about this? You talk maybe I'll be nice and let you go. Hmm. Who are you and who do you work for? and what do you want?" She folded her arms.

He wrote down that he was investigating the house. A colleague of his was intruding on their property and wanted to see why.

"D.F.M.D eh? But that doesn't tell me who you are... is my fortress really such a threat?" She went on.

He started writing again very quickly. "Pardon my manners. I am Maboroshi. Your assumption was correct. I am with the D.F.M.D. We suspect that there is a traitor in our midst and that is what brought me here. Why all of this security? Are you a business owner? Have you committed any illegal actions?"

Raiko knew the truth but awaited for Nyeyomi's response.

"So your after that woman who was at my door. As for the security, it's for safety. If you haven't noticed the scars... I have a lot of enemies being a Wily. Just for having such a last name people hate me, but I am not interested in such evil things as most Wily's are. I just want peace." Nyeyomi replied.

Maboroshi studied her. She appeared to be telling the truth. He looks over to Raiko and starts writing again without even looking at the pad. "I fail to see why my superior wants to capture you."

Raiko looked angry after that remark.

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "Does he mean Denise, that cop who has it bad for you? She needs to realize your taken." Nyeyomi teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Maboroshi shuts his eyes. It looked like he was pantomiming a laugh.

"See even he agrees." Nyeyomi chuckled.

Raiko just sighed and put his hands on his waist. He didn't find that very amusing.

Nyeyomi looked back to Maboroshi. "Maybe we can help each other out. I want your colleague to leave me be, and you want her captured. Would an alliance be reasonable?"

Maboroshi thinks it over. He starts writing again. "Now that I have scoped out this place, I have no reason to distrust you. I understand the complications of the Wily name and your record is clean. You have a deal on one condition. The General must approve of this before I can commence any joint operations. In other words, you have to become temporary officers that only report to me."

Nyeyomi looked uncomfortable. "Ummm... you see. I kinda...don't leave the house...anymore."

He continues jotting down on the pad. "That is fine. I just need the approval."

Nyeyomi sighs, motioning Spyder to release him. Spyder did as directed.

Maboroshi lands on his feet and bows his head to Nyeyomi before activating his warp ninpo. He leaves with a gust of wind blowing.

Raiko looks to Nyeyomi. "Goddamn. Never thought this would've happened."

Nyeyomi looked to him. "Well, we really had no choice. Didn't want to risk reprogramming him and getting us targeted."

Roll was running around the city now destroying more of the odd mega men found around locations. She hops up a wall crossing a fence and spots some dead humans laying around. "What in the?" Roll says walking forward a bit. The location was quiet glowing of the Terra flower nearby. Out of a bush a robotic type cat rushes out at her. She turns and shoots off at it destroying it. Chuckling is heard from above her and she looks up spotting Ceil looking down at her. "You're becoming like me...Though I hate killing cats. It does come with the territory at times." Roll aims her buster to Ceil. "Who are you working for!? Why are you aiming at the Terra flowers!?" Ceil laughs. "I can't...tattle...But I will allow you inside sister.." 4 shadows of mega men appear around Ceil as she hops off the gate. "Or more give you a run down.." A wind flies by Rolls side and she's kicked from behind Eagle. She flies forward as another appears in front of her smashing her into the wall. Electricity rolls off of Roll as data leaks from the Terra flower she was knocked into. "Grrr..."Roll stands up shaking around. "What?...Those...people...They're human...I can feel it. But.." Ceil grins her sharp blue eyes squinting a bit with sick glee. "You're sharp...But it's what's on their minds that really counts. And they want to protect the Terra Flower as much as you do...But are a bit more connected.." Roll growls. "Connected!? What did you do to them!?" Ceil hops off the fence. She then stands looking to Roll. "They have to go to their areas for now...As for you sister...Have you thought of a place on this planet you'd want to control?" Roll shoots at Ceil who flips out of the way fast. "You didn't answer me..." Ceil says looking to Roll calmly.

Roll couldn't believe how fast she had moved avoiding that shot, what was more, the people or humans around her seemed almost zombie like in areas they hadn't said one word. Ceil grins. "I'll give you some time...Warriors? It's time to move out.." All the humans in their new minds nod saying in harmony. "Yes...Onward to our areas to protect.." They all teleport away from them. Ceil begins to laugh. "Areas to protect creating devastation...So much more to harness." Roll flies at Ceil with her blade now and connects yet again. Ceil breaks the attack forcing Roll back and she under cuts Roll smashing her into the air. Rolls eyes widen as spiky blue pupils escape into the air. They fly striking Roll all around. 'AHHHH!' Ceil then flips forming a sharp crescent moon within her motion kicking Roll through a Terra flower. It falls apart as the location around them dims from lost energy. Alarms were starting to sound and Ceil sighs to herself, her expression still solid without care. "I can't wait for our next meeting...I'm sure it will be soon...But...I'll keep you noted with events alright?..." Ceil teleports away as Roll lifts herself from the ground. "Grugh...No...The...Terra Flower...This Area...That girl..." Police sirens are heard and Roll hurries away from the location quickly. Yukkon had been watching from a car he then drives off heading back to the Doctors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Grounding into a Crash and Burn**

Roll later returns to Nyeyomi's she walked in holding her arm. Roll was banged up in a lot of areas, she had scars going across her face and even her armor was ripped and broken. Grimsly walked down the stairs, nearly tripping seeing Roll. "R-Roll! A-are you okay!?" He rushes over. "What h-happened?"

Roll sighs. " DO I LOOK OK!? Urgh.. Sorry for yelling...I got into a terrible fight...(She got away..)" Roll had started to think to herself.

"Nyeyomi!" Grimsly called, in a worried tone, rushing down to the basement, dragging Roll with him.

Nyeyomi looked over. "Hmm?" She turned, Raiko was sitting there with her. "CRAP! Roll what happened?" Nyeyomi stood up, immediately examining her wounds.

"I got into a bad fight...You can check my memory logs for a full view...I kept it recorded in some areas..." Roll says as she ejects a chip from her armor. Amazingly it wasn't destroyed to much in the process. "She got away...But I have to find her and kill her..."

Roll nods and walks to the table sitting down.

Nyeyomi had Grimsly and Raiko leave the lab, for Roll's privacy. Nyeyomi temporally shut Roll down to make the repairs, and while she was inside her head, she made some modifications to her personality like she planned on doing. After some time she reactivated Roll, and she was as good as new. "There, that should just about do it."

Roll sits up she smiles. "I feel wonderful!"

Nyeyomi held her own chin. "Hmm... eccentric again?..." She threw her hands up. "Oh well. Back to getting this baby off the ground and into the sky." Nyeyomi pointed up dramatically, but sighed dropping her hands. "Eh... Yusei lied... so. Not. Fun.." Nyeyomi returned to her work, muttering to herself a bit.

Roll jumps off the table. "OH! ECLYPSE!? Did you get the readings done!?" Eclipse sighs, "No madam this will take at least a day. You should go rest up for now." Roll moans. "Ohhh come on! You're a super computer!" Eclipse becomes quiet then says, "Please do not talk as I am looking over things. We don't want this to mess with the findings Miss Roll." Roll sighs, "Fine fine...Guess I'll go eat some ice-cream or something before going after that bitch again." Roll walks out of Nyeyomi's room.

Raiko reenters the lab, seeing that Roll was done. Roll heads through the hall and bumps into Grimsly. "Yo!"

Grimsly jumped in surprise. "R-Roll! Don't s-s-s-scare me like t-t-that..." He avoided eye contact, timidly looking away, but up at her slightly.

Roll laughs. "Why are you so scared!?" She hugs him. "You're adorable when you're like this...Hmm...You want to come with me and get some ice-cream? I know you only got like an hour so."

He seems confused, but remained still, frozen by the surprise of the hug. "Umm... actually I only have about fifteen minutes or so... but Ummm okay..." "(I totally felt boobs...)" He blushes a bit.

Roll sighs. "Well we better not blow it. Come on you!" Roll grabs him by the hand taking him off down the hall. Axl peaks out a door looking to them. He winks to Grimsly saying to himself. "(Dude way to take action!)"

They reach the kitchen and Vee was sitting sipping on a shake she had made. "Ok let's see if there is any cookies n cream left." Vee shrieks to herself a bit, she looks to her shake. She had used the last of it. ..

Vee turns to them cautioning. "Ha ha ha...Hey Roll hey Grimsly..." Roll turns from the freezer. "Hey Vee! Just a sec ok?" Roll turns back to the freezer. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Roll looks to Vee. "Wanna go to the store and...Umm buy some more with me? I know you just got back. But we're looking a little low on some." Roll then gets a moppy face. "What ice cream is going low?" Vee suddenly sneezes bumping her cookie and cream shake. Roll looks to it in horror. "Vee..." Rolls eyes look in Vee's direction. Vee was now sweating all over. "Please...Forgive me.." Roll places her head down shaking out of what seemed to be anger. She then pops back up with a smile on her face. " YOU BEAT ME TO IT! That's cool though we can go buy some more." Vee was taken completely off guard the inside of her head was exploding a bit. Vee nods smiling. "O...Ok hee hee!"

"(HUH?!)" Grimsly stood in shock, assuming Roll was going to explode with anger like unusual. First the hug now this? Nyeyomi had to have tweaked her personality... AGAIN.

Roll decides to head to the store with Vee she looks to Grimsly. "You can come with us too!"

"Um! The time, my sister's gonna be switching in soon...and uh.. " he pokes his index fingers together. 'Nothing against you two, but she kinda doesn't like being around both you ... plus uh... curfew will be in motion...Sorry..." Grimsly tries to smile, but it was obviously nervous.

Roll nods. "I understand, yeah she's what grounded anyway? I guess punishment needs to be dealt and such...Kind of bites though. But she'll be free again someday..."

Roll waves to Grimsly, he shakily waves back as the two leave.

Axl walks from his room. "She should be on the timer soon now. "From the kitchen, flames bursted out the doorway. Axl nods. "Exactly on time."

Eerie stares as the smoldering flames. She sighs, using a fire extinguisher as her father had always told her to do so, but always has neglected to obey. She puts it out, and exits the kitchen.

"Nice!" Axl says laughing. "Hope your rest was well. So what do you want to do right now?"

She glances over. "What?"

Axl shrugs. "Just want to talk about things or hang out.."

She folds her arms. "You still want to be around me after what my brother told you? I'm surprised, honestly."

Axl shakes his head. "I don't care what he said...That doesn't matter ok? ... I think you could use a break. Being in his shadow all the time. Running around the city causing who knows what kind of mess...You remind me a lot of myself...And that's kind of cool.."

She chuckles slightly.

Axl smiles, "You're not laughing maniacally, I think it suits you pretty well."

She pats the side of his face, walking passed him. "You're such a flirt."

Axl looks back to her. 'Hey." He says in a playful lazy manner.

She turns back a bit, looking to him. "Well come on, you wanna go talk or what?"

Axl nods grinning. "Yup!" He runs off beside her. They walk up the stairs, heading to her room.

When they enter Axl takes a seat on the floor again looking up to her, odd reasons he preferred sitting on the floor around the room.

Eerie looks to him, she wanted to go onto the ceiling, but decides to sit down across from him. "So what do you want to uh talk about?" She removes her hood from her head, her similar Katnyss' cat headphones now exposed, but her wires were retracted to the sides.

Axl looks up to her. "I wanted to talk about this stuff between you and Spyder...Just get it out of the way...You can tell me...Then we can move onto some other subjects, I just know it had been bothering you and all.

She sighs a bit. "Curiosity killed the cat.. you sure you 'want' to know?"

Axl nods, "Yeah trust me. You're talking to a guy who digging in personal dark secrets was...part of what I am so...But on a personal note...I won't use any of this information against you...I want to see you smile more and well getting this out there between us should help it I think."

She looks to him a bit. "Don't say I didn't warn you then." She clears her throat, explaining from the past.

It was last year, around winter time. Eerie was bored as usual, but stuck indoors because of the falling snow outside, during her hour. She rested her chin on the railing, sighing a bit. "Dammit... So FUCKING bored..." She grumbled in annoyance. Footsteps approached causing her to glance back. "Hmm?" It was Spyder. "Creator? What's up?" He leaned against the rail next to her. "You if you want to be." He smirked at her. She looked confused. "You kinda lost me... what do you mean?" Spyder leaned closer to her. "Come with me to my room an find out." Eerie was seriously lost. "Umm okay? Is this some kinda of videogame or something?"

She began following him. Shadows covered his face a bit, with an evil grin visible. "Something like that." They entered his lair of darkness, and the door slammed shut behind them. She jumped from the surprise looking around. "Creator...?" She shivered a bit, he was diving into her mind, several images and suggestions were flooding, she couldn't control them. Eerie held her head. Somehow it went from one extreme to the next, Spyder and her were kissing repetitively. It kept going on, until they really got into it, but Eerie's emotions lost control, sending powerful sparks of electricity flooding the room, hurting Spyder in the process. He forced her to leave, his face full of fear. She stood outside his door, a grin positioned.

The flashback ended, Eerie looking to the ceiling, but glances to Axl. "I guess you can say I became his Nightmare fuel... but I wasn't aware until the other day..."

Axl was stunned at the story he then sets his head down and laughs. "That fucker had it coming."

She rested her face on her hand, looking to him.

He looks back to her. "So what you were doing though? Did you carry feelings for him after that? I honestly thought he started to rape you which got me pissed off a bit."

She chuckles a bit, looking off. "It was mutual a bit at first... but then it was just me... liking him... I had no idea he was scared of me."

Axl nods, "I see, well as long as you weren't feeling threatened...Some first crazy date I guess..." Axl thought to himself a bit, he really liked her, and thought it was cool he didn't have to sneak up on her that way. "I'm glad it didn't leave you scarred or anything, but shoot a real man would like you regardless of what you did to him...If he's scared of you because of electricity then meh on him."

She lays back on the floor with her arms behind her head, glancing over to him. "You're pretty defensive, for a guy who barely knows me."

Axl get's a bit nervous putting a hand behind his head laughing. "Well erm.. Heh...I dunno I mean urgh." Axl had become a bit tongue tied.

"Something the matter? Your sounding like Grim." Eerie teased.

"Urgh heh..." Axl clears his throat a bit taking in a deep breath. ("Ok man...Don't screw this up!") Elecman opens the door to the room. "Eerie? It's time for your part of dinner...Axl? What are you doing in here?" Axl jumps up quickly looking to Elecman. "HEY! I'm uhhh we're just talking heh.." Elecman crosses his arms giving Axl that stare. "OK! I'll be going jeez.." Axl runs out of Eerie's room. Elecman looks back to Eerie. "No more of this stuff understand? Not until you're off punishment. I don't want you flipping out again."

She remains laying there. "Don't know what your being so uptight about pops, I wasn't doing anything for your information. He wanted to talk with me." She gets up, looking to him. "Lighten up, I'm being a good girl, I even put my flames out like you wanted."

"Hmm you're right..." He sighs to himself. "I can't hold you back for what you were really made for...But I just want you to think before you act...You can control yourself just for the sake of me and your mother...I know. It's tough hearing about your brother a lot. But you should take some tips.." Elecman looks off. "It's dangerous out there and seeing how advanced things are...You could end up well you know...Nyeyomi has a sick mind like that and I just don't know what she really has in you..."

"Created for? What's with this mumbo jumbo?..." She folds her arms. "Well, if your getting so upset about a boy being in my room... jeez you would flip if you knew what Satoshi did with me." She chuckles a bit. "I warn you, it ain't pretty pops." She walked closer cupping her mouth a bit for him only to hear. "He seduced me and well... adult stuff." Eerie kept walking, "So! what's for dinner?"

Elecman had froze in his place. [10:29:54 PM] Gabe Hinton: "...I see." He looks off anger crossing his mind. "I'll have to consult him on this issue sometime VERY soon.."

"Ohhh as for your question...Roast Beef...With...A dash of ...Hurt. I'll be right back." He walks out silently.

She chuckled a bit. Walking off to dinner. "Hmmm wonder what time it is?... it's definitely been a while.."

Now around the D.F.M.D Denise was still looking into things on Ceil, she hadn't shown up to work for reasons of being wanted. "This is becoming really hard! Maboroshi hasn't given me any new leads!" A hospital officer walks in and Denise looks to her. "Hm? What brings you here?" Cinnamon grins. "I'm just here to ask if there are any other people you need me to look over?" Denise shakes her head. "No. You should keep an eye on your palm pilot though you just never know where help is needed." Cinnamon nods. "Ok..." She heads out her blond hair bobbing up and down as she exits the door. Her white outfit was now illuminating with lights in a gray hall of the D.F.M.D she walked down. Her palm pilot reacts and she answers it. "Hello!? This is aid! Who's on the other line!?" Ceils mouth could be seen on the other side a dim location behind her. "Yes...My name is Cheryl...I'm...down...I need assistance around the factory near point B2...Can. You make it?...Quickly." Ceil makes some fake groans. Cinnamon nods quickly. "Yes! Point B2!? I'll be there quickly!" Ceil nods "Hurry...I'm bleeding out all over the place...Once...you...get the damage...you can send for others...I just need someone here right now!" Cinnamon nods. "Right! I'll be right over! Hang on!" She hangs up and heads to the location. When she arrives getting off a hover bike. She walks through a door which led to a warehouse location. Cinnamon not being one to bring a lot of back up, only came to asset the damage and stop anything that could be more life threatening before bigger help arrived. She walks around boxes that were stacked up and around a corner she spots Ceil sitting on a lone table. She had on her police attire and looks to Cinnamon. "...You found me..." Cinnamon knew who she was right away and steps back quickly. "You...You're! What are you doing here!? Stay right there! I'm calling the-" Cinnamon was cut off by Ceil quickly getting off the table catching her by her tongue. It happened so fast Cinnamon started to choke a bit. "What's the matter?...Cat got your tongue..." Ceil pulls on it a bit more. "You always talked to much...Even when it came to healing folks...To bad you won't be able to recover yourself after this.." Ceil says smiling. She pulls on Cinnamon's tongue tearing the ligaments that held it. She then tears her tongue clear from her mouth.

Cinnamon's eyes widen and she falls back squirming around violently. Ceil smiles holding Cinnamon's tongue in her hand now. "Now now...That's not the icing on the operation..." Ceil steps on Cinnamon holding her down, tears rolling from her eyes in fright. Ceil leans in and grabs Cinnamon off the ground by her clothes. Ceil then forces cinnamon back onto the ground again. Ceil forms her blade but Cinnamon was letting out screaming. Ceil gets annoyed and grabs to a nearby can. She looks to Cinnamon. "I don't have any tape...so this will have to do." She slams it into Cinnamon mouth busting through her jawbone. Ceil then takes her sword and slashes Cinnamon's neck blood gushing all over the place. Cinnamon's vision begins to blur and Ceil takes her blade vertically slashing open the nurse's chest. Ceil reaches into her body spotting the now beating heart of Cinnamon. "There you are...Took a while getting through all that body tape..." She places her hand around it squeezing it tightly." Cinnamon squirms more her body twitching off the ground. And finally she stops. Ceil now held the heart of Cinnamon in her hands, bloody but glowing of a fluorescent light with data pouring around it. She smiles twistedly. "Another heart for the garden...Just what mind might you be in there?" She kicks Cinnamon's lifeless body aside and exits the location she had set on a distress call however to inform D.F.M.D that there had been a murder...And sent the message as none other than Cinnamon herself.

Meanwhile back around Nyeyomi's. Elecman bust through Satoshi's door. "SATOSHI!"

Spyder hung from the ceiling, staring boredly at Elecman. "There a problem, Sparkplug?"

"You've done some terrible things in the past haven't you? Some involving my daughter?" He steps up to Satoshi sparking up.

"Don't know why your getting so bent out of shape. Did she tell you some sort of tall tale?" Spyder grumbles.

Elecman sighs, "All I know is...You did an unthinkable thing with her...and it scarred you in the end...I suppose me doing anything to you would just be as bad as what you had to deal with...Know this however. If you do try and put your hands on her again. I won't hesitate to light you up! I know you helped to create her but...Urgh that's like incest or something.

Spyder grumbled. "Believe you me, I want her to stay as far away from me as possible. You make sure she knows that!"

Elecman looked to him curiously now. "Hmm I suppose you really haven't been the same after it..."

Spyder looks away, his iris' shaking from the thought. he quickly moved to the far back of his room, hiding safety in the horde of shadows. "Leave me alone... and keep that... that MONSTER away!"

Elecman nods. "Calling her a monster though...Funny she's something. Broke right through the nightmare himself.. "Elecman walks off.

The door slams shut from the force of the dark looming aura of the room. Spyder trembled in the corner.

Elecman opens the door back again slightly. "Ohhhh and she's on punishment...FOR NOW.." He shuts it again slowly walking away from Satoshi's room.

Roll and Vee instead of getting some ice-cream had gone ahead to a carnival that was around town at the time. "Wow! I think we should've gotten the others..." Says Vee nervously. Roll looks over to her getting puffy in the face. "Awe don't be a party pooper! Besides we have all night!" Vee sighs. "I suppose...I kind of miss the more serious side of you though...Not that this side isn't great. But...Shouldn't you be looking after Terra flower stuff?" Roll looks to Vee. "Shouldn't YOU be looking into Satoshi? I know you two like each other...it's so out there girl." Vee jumps at that remark growing red in the face. "W...Well...He doesn't like the light so. I can't talk with him outside.." A balloon of some cubins were hanging around a location they were walking into. A roller coaster is heard around and people screaming nearby a mirror house they were going to enter. "Wouldn't it be something to get lost in here with someone you cared about?" Asked Roll, Vee grows red again. "STOP IT ROLL!" Roll laughs. "Ok ok..." Roll takes Vee by the hand running inside. As they walk through the mirrors Vee held tightly to Roll. "Come on, stop being such a baby face. It's just a bunch of mirrors. One of the reflections turn to Eagle and Vee shrieks. She then recalled there being a Terra flower near the location which was giving out a kind of pollen for plants around the area. "We should get out of here quickly." Vee says seriously. Roll looks off to Vee then back to the area around them. "That would be cool...If we knew where we were going." Vee gets nervous. "Did...You really just say that?" Roll nods. "I didn't stutter."

A force of wind tears through the mirrors and Roll holds her hands over Vee there stood Storm Eagle. Roll looks over to him. "HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE FUN HERE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY SHOULD WE CARE!?" Storm Eagle walks up his great armor set tightly on him as if stitched in areas with data starting to enhance in areas. A strange orb was seen glowing green on the location of his heart. "..." Vee was extremely upset and scared. "He's not a talker.." Says Roll taking form into her suit of armor. "Vee.. Stay back I'll handle this." Falcon rushes the two of them quickly and Roll avoids pushing Vee out of the way as well. Storms wind had tossed up more dust and glass and Roll targets to him quickly looking in his direction. Storm shoots wind which blows the roof off the mirror house and he takes off into the air. Vee runs beside Roll. "WHAT'S HE DOING NOW!?" Roll turns to Vee angry. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Vee shakes her head. "No! I can help you! Let me help you!" Dark data rushes around Vee and she holds her hand out to Storm. The black data grapples around him tightly. "Urgh.. He's powerful! Roll! Get him now!" Roll nods and forms her saber she flies up into the air and slashes up Storm here and there. She cuts off both of his arms and a massive wind kicks up catching Roll in it. Storm reforms his arms as Roll was taking damage now. "URAGAAAAGH!" Vee's eyes widen and she performs the capture again. This time Roll spots the core beaming with light. She takes her blade and smashes right into it. A massive energy releases from Storm as he's then tossed from the state. His corpse falls to the ground. It was crawling with maggots in areas but his chest was fully split open his heart missing. Roll falls down beside the corpse and holds her nose. "Oh...My...God..." Vee walks near Roll. "I smell...death..." Vee looks over the man. "Whoever did this...Is vile...No human deserves this.." Roll shakes her head. "I knew they had to be human. But this?...She did this..." Vee looks to Roll. "She?" Roll sighs. "I don't know her name but..." D.F.M.D officers were rushing to the scene now. Roll picks up Vee and gets out of the location quickly. The two land on a tower overlooking the carnival. The Terra flower in the distance had regained a bit of it's light now that Storm was gone. " I've noticed...they really are connected to the flowers...This is terrible..." Vee nods. "I feel bad..." Roll shakes her head. "We'll fix it...And thanks Vee. You really came through there.." Vee smiles nodding.

Roll later get's back with Vee. She takes off to her room to clean up and Roll is left to roam the house for a bit before getting herself set for tomorrow.

"What a day.." Says Roll walking down the hall.

Grimsly stepped outside of his room, glancing over to Roll. "Oh.. you were g-g-g-gone a while... get your ice-cream R-Roll?"

Roll crosses her arms. "I got a lot more than that...I got into a fight, beat his ass but it was weird. Dude was like a zombie after we took him down. Some sick bastard is making humans into monsters.". She says sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!?" Grimsly jumped, cowering a bit.

Roll laughs. "Yeah...brain eating and everything!" Rolls expression grew sinister and dark.

"They're roaming all around it seems now...Luckily I wasn't bit though."

Grimsly grew fearful, dashing off down the halls screaming at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ZOMBIES!'

Roll laughs to herself. "He's so easy."

Punk peeked out his room, upon hearing the screaming. he was only wearing boxers, with hearts on them. She sleepily glanced over at Roll. His mohawk was a mess. He must have just woken up.

Roll became a tad annoyed. 'Ummm hey...PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Roll says crossing her arms.

He leaned against his door frame, posing a bit for her. "Oh come on Rollie. You know you likely." He smirked at her.

Roll smiles and tosses some ice-cream in his face. "You can like my ice cream, now go take a bath you're all dirty and sticky. That's un attractive...

He grumbled at her, muttering something to himself as he slammed his door shut to take a shower.

As Grimsly was stampeding down the halls, he nearly crashed into Axl, but tripped over some carpet, and almost flew off the ledge. His stomach hit the railing, causing him to make a "oomph.." sound.

"Urgh...Dude..." Axl says looking to Grimsly. "What's gotten into you?"

Grimsly groaned, looking back down the hall where he came from, and pointed violently "Roll said Z-Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z..." The arms came from his back, one covering his mouth. "Wow... when I thought you couldn't get more pathetic." The eye claw faces Axl. "Poor thing doesn't realize that Zombies only eat human brains. Tsk tsk.""WHAA!?" Grimsly gasped, mumbling from behind the claw.

"Yup...We're robots, the least that can happen to us is we get trampled over by a herd of them." Axl laughs.

Grimsly sighs, as the claws come off his face. "See, was that sooo bad?" Eerie teased. Grimsly looked to her claw form, raising a brow a little. "What?" the eyes narrow on the claw. Grimsly stares more. "Your acting funny...""I am not. "Are too." Am NOT!""ARE TOO!"

Eerie laughs a bit. Grimsly grumbles, looking off. "She started it." he pouted. "Well if you actually had some BALLS maybe I wouldn't need to tease you." She chuckled. "Stop picking on me!" Grimsly whined.

Axl sighs in relief. "Well it's good to know you guys are just fighting like normal brother and sister."

Eerie's claw from managed to get passed Axl, pinching Grimsly's cheek with one claw, tugging it away from his face. "Stop it." Grimsly whined, his tone slightly altered from the stretching of his face. "Heh this is actually more fun then being the 'cat burglar' heheheh I can get used to this." Eerie laughed. "Axl, h-h-h-h-hh-help!" Grimsly tried pulling away, failing.

Axl perks up to the comment about a cat burglar, his eyes become wide as fear crossed his face a bit. "You're the cat Burglar!?" He says still taking in the information.

The other claw looks to him, with a playful looking eye. "You didn't catch on to that with my calling card? tsk tsk.. Somebody needs to pay more attention to deeeetail." She teased.

Axl sighs, "Wow just wow...You're like full of surprises." He crosses his arms. "I like it."

She chuckled a bit from the remark. "Um HELP!" Grimsly whined. The pinching ceased, covering his mouth instead. "Cry baby..."

Only undistinguishable dialog came from Grimsly.

Axl laughs watching the two. "Well now you know if zombies are out there you got us to protect you. Including your sis."

Grimsly grumbled a bit looking away. "What was that Grimie?" The other claw looms over to his ear. "You say it's almost my turn?" The claw eye looks to the clock on the wall, where Grimsly was looking. Five minutes till seven in the morning

Axl yawns. "Yep...It's nearly time. Can't wait!"

The claws let of Grimsly, recoiling into his back. He sighed a bit, as he slouched.

Katnyss walks up to them. "Nearly time for Eerie to switch in." She looks to Grimsly I know Elecy told you and your sister that she just can't be out passed 11:00, but as part of this ordeal. If you two are to be outside this fortress. You'll need a chaperone." Katnyss folded her arms, glancing over to Axl, and back to the twins.

"Huh? You want me to?" Axl jumps to the remark. " You want me to look after her?" He smiles shifting around a bit as joy crossed his body. If Axl were a bird he'd be on his way to the golden pot on the other side of the rainbow. He places a hand to his head standing tall looking to Katnyss. "Yes ma'am! I will watch her with my all!"

Roll walks in with a shake in her hand. "A tad over dramatic but it's good to know you care." Axl shoots back at her, "Shut up!"

Katnyss smirks walking off. "I'll make sure my husband knows, so he doesn't get after you like the other day."

Axl rubs the back of his head nervously and let's out a laugh. Knowing just what she meant he was happy to have a bit of reassurance.

Grimsly looks to Axl. "Guess it's good you get along with both Eerie and me." He sighs. "Maybe you can convince her to let me go to this." Grimsly hands Axl the ticket he got from the man some time ago.

Axl looks to him. "Huh?" Axl looks at the ticket. "An air show!? Yeah! I'll see if we can we go! I know I wanna go!"

"Thanks." Grimsly looked happy. "I bet she'll be more inclined to listen to you."

"Huh?" Axl asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?" Axl also asked a tad more densely now.

"You can ask her, switch time and all." Grimsly's body grew a vibrant red.

Axl nods. "Well I wanna go, we'll talk about it and see if we can go."

Grimsly erupted into flames. Eerie dusted off the embers, holding her hand to the flames, accidentally absorbing them. She glanced at it, looking surprised. "HUH? Did I just do that?!"

Axl was a tad taken off guard. "Wow that was a bit weird.. Umm you'll be ok right?"

"Yeah, it just surprised me." Eerie looked to him. "I already heard you too talk about the air show thing. Maybe... depends what's going on."

Axl looks around. "I don't see much going on. So it's a yes then?" Axl asked impatiently.

"Look at the time on that ticket. It's not until later today." She folded her arms.

"Yeah I know, but I really wanna go, and it'd be a good treat for Grimsly I think as well." Axl just wanted to see planes and jets flying all over the sky.

"Okay." She sighed, beginning to had downstairs. "In the meantime lets go find something fun to do."

Axl nods and walks off after her. 'Wait up! I'm coming!"

She glances back, still walking.

Roll looked over to them a bit still drinking her shake. "I hope they stay out of trouble." Roll gets a beep on her warning sensor and decides to head off to check it out. Elecman had been watching things on a monitor, he sighs he knew Katnyss would be playing this card. But he grins. It was good seeing she had someone watching out for her.

The two head outside, Eerie lead the way. She seemed to be walking aimlessly. Axl walks up beside her. "So where to?"

"Umm... all the places I know are well... you know... bad news." Eerie glanced to him.

Axl nods, "Yeah I bet...Hmm you wanna go see a movie or something? Or maybe we can go eat somewhere. There's a water park we can walk around."

"Asking me out now?" She laughed. "Well water park is OUT of the question. part fire element and all."

"Uhhh heh...Just hanging out. But I guess if you want to make it a date we can. Not trying to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable. " Axl says trying to keep straight in the face, his heart was racing now.

"Uncomfortable hahahahahah, that's a good one." Eerie laughed.

Axl nods, "Yeah you've had plenty of time to get over that I'm guessing."

"I assumed it would be obvious that since grim is the scaredy cat, I was clearly the fearless one." She smirked.

"I-I am not afraid of water. I just uh... don't like it is all. hehe." She quickened her pace.

"NO!" Grimsly cried from the claw tail. Eerie glanced down at the tail, with a smirk. "Okay, I like scary movies."

"Awesome" Axl says walking beside Eerie. "Theaters this way, let's get going."

Maboroshi had returned to the D.F.M.D HQ. Some emergency missions had kept him occupied for a while, but now he could approach Denise and the General about assembling a team to get Ceil. He requested to see them both in a meeting.

Denise and General soon show up to meet with Maboroshi. "I can't wait to get this taken care of." Denise says stepping into the room with General. The General sighs. "I still can't put my head around it. That Ceil of all people would be in cahoots with terrorist.." the two of them sit in some chairs awaiting Maboroshi's sayings.

He had prepared a projector and a bullet-point presentation that summarized what he was going to ask them; can he assemble a team to help capture Ceil? He showed pictures of all the Navis and Reploids he saw while he was inside of Nyeyomi's home. Thankfully she didn't try hacking into him to erase those photos. Of course, much to Denise's probable dismay, Raiko was in the shots as well.

Denise darts up. "Oh my god! 2 criminals!?"

Maboroshi raises his hand up and clicks to the next slide. It explains that there is no conclusive evidence that points to any of the denizens being criminals. If such activity occurs he will arrest them himself. However, after reminding the two that Ceil was at their doorstep armed, he expresses his confidence in them.

The General thinks to himself. He nods the findings. "Very well...I will organize a team to go with you and seek out Ceil. As for the Reploids...Do nothing unless more information is contained.." He leaning forward resting his chin on his palms. "We have a lot cover...And with the death of one of our field nurses...We need to work fast." Denise nods.

Maboroshi looks somber after hearing that news. He pulls out a small notepad and writes fiercely. He tears out the page and shows it to the General, "My condolences. May I suggest that those Navis and Reploids be the team? That way I can keep a close eye on them while going after Ceil."

Denise shoots forward with anger. "THERE'S NO WAY! We're not risking civilians like that!"

He knew she would say that. Maboroshi goes to another slide that plays some footage of them attacking him. He left out the part where he got captured though. Clearly these were no pushovers.

General sighs, "They attacked you. But out of spite and protecting their location...Hmm...Perhaps we can count on them..." Denise looks to General lifting an eyebrow. "You can't be suggesting this!" The General places a hand up to Denise to silence her. "Maboroshi...You have my permission to use them on this search. But do be weary. If this goes haywire and out of your hands...A lot is falling on you. You are a great worker...but we'd hate to have to shut you down because things just went to over your calculations." Denise sighs, "His calculations? What about your own? Sending people after a serial killer this way isn't good, it's going to create more problems than it solves.."

Maboroshi knew very well that he faced termination if this failed. He wrote to them that he trusts them and will accept full responsibility.

The General nods. "Very well...Go and seek out the Reploids..."

Maboroshi salutes, warps out of HQ, and heads out towards the Wily Fortress in disguise.

Once he arrives he knocks on the steel doors. It felt weird to do so since he was so accustomed to sneaking or teleporting into places. His warping and teleport functions are a bit gimmicky. He has to have a lock on a destination that he is familiar with and it only takes him short distances away.

"HARK WHO DARES KNOCK ON THINE CASTLES GATE?!" Called Centaurman's voice.

("Oh. It's him.") Maboroshi thought. He waved to the camera and hoped someone would pick up that it's him.

Punk shoved Centaurman out of the way, peeking out slightly "Selling girl scout cookies?"

Maboroshi's thick eyebrows twitched. He was getting annoyed.

They look to her, forcing a grin. "Girl scout cookies?"

Maboroshi knocks harder.

Rolls eyes light up. "COOKIES!? Ohhhh! I want some! Move!" Roll opens the door spotting Maboroshi.

He never met this girl before, but he still kept his manners and bowed to her. He wrote a quick note saying he was looking for Nyeyomi.

Roll looks to him confused. "Huh? How do you know her? Can't just let anyone in..."

Punk sighs. "Rollie, this guy is uh kinda working with Nye... he's mute. I was just messing around."

"Huh? Why am I now just finding this out?" Roll looked irritable. "You guys are some friends." She crosses her arms. "And this would be my first time dealing with a mute. Well beside the odd thugs in armor I ran into.."

("Thugs in armor? Maybe they have to do with Ceil. I'll have to ask about that later.") Maboroshi thought.

Roll nods and let's him in the house. "Sorry they were being idiots...I'll be looking at you close though...No offense. We just never had an official first meeting..." She looks to Centaurman and Punk angrily. "Come on. I'll take you to Nyeyomi."

He leaps over Roll and runs down to the basement himself. He starts climbing onto the ceiling of the lab and once he was above her he drops a note that says, "Look up."

Nyeyomi noticed the note, "Maboroshi?" She kept working, without looking up.

He drops down on her desk and then flips over landing on the floor. She looks over to him, with an annoyed expression. She picked up a spilt cup of coffee.

He saw that he accidentally spilled the cup. He takes it from her and goes to refill it. It took him 30 seconds to do all of that and get back to her with a full cup. He was on one knee and handed her the cup gently with two hands.

She looked amazed, taking the cup. She examined it a bit, before taking a sip and setting it down. "Any news?"

He nods showing her a long note he had previously written before arriving. It says that the General of the D.F.M.D approved and they can now work together. It also describes all of the information that they knew about Ceil from her changing outfits, to her presence around Terra Flowers, to Yukkon, and his suspicion that she was responsible for the death of a field nurse. Although he needs more evidence to be certain but he wasn't sure if the medics had already cleaned that mess up.

Nyeyomi held her chin. "Roll! Come Here!"

"The other day, you got in a bad fight. What did you say the attacker looked like?" Nyeyomi asked. "We could offer the video clips to Maboroshi that you gave to Eclipse if it's the same girl."

Maboroshi nods in agreement.

Roll nods, "I should have it! Eclipse!? Do you have it done yet?" A screen shows on Nyeyomi's computer, Eclipse had uploaded the feed directly in. It was showing Ceil around what looked to be the zombie commanders she had with her. A fight broke out and once the attack with the sharp sakura blossoms came to ahead. The video shuts off.

Maboroshi closes his eyes and thinks to himself for a minute. He writes another note. "Could we establish a link between each of your Navis and Reploids? This way I can offer more assistance and I won't have to keep writing notes."

"They are all joined together with these glasses of mine. They just like to be verbal. I can add you into the com though." Nyeyomi points to her shades on her head.

Maboroshi extends his hand to Nyeyomi and gestures id he could see the glasses. She hands him the glasses.

It takes him a bit since he has never worked with something so advanced before, but he configures his signal with everyone available. He hands the glasses back and sends a message to her and to everyone else that was in the com as a test.

"Seems to be working." She says after placing her glasses on.

"Did everyone receive that message?" Maboroshi wrote in text.

Roll nods. "I got it."

Nyeyomi opens her message box, checking the system. "Looks like it."

Raiko received it as well. Skullman was too preoccupied to answer.

The other Navis and Reploids had all seemed to get it.

"Excellent. You will all be able to see what I see now and you can contact me directly without delay. This is my private channel so no one should be able to intervene," Maboroshi wrote.

"Perfect. Well back to work... just a few more twe-" She began, the base shook violently.

Maboroshi was looking around trying to understand what was going on.

Roll was also looking around. "Huh!? What's happening!?"

Nyeyomi smirked. "It's time." The fortress shook again cloaking itself. it tore itself from the ground, spiraling up into the sky. Railing came out from the front door, extending around the fortress for walk space, and an excellent view from the skies upon the very beautiful city below.

A beep sounds around the room. "You are now free to move about the cabin" Eclipse says over a inner com.

Nyeyomi led them upstairs, opening the windows for viewing. "isn't it wonderful!" Nyeyomi exclaimed.

Raiko ran down to the lab from his bedroom after feeling all of the rumbling of the house. "What the hell's goin' on?!"

Nyeyomi smirked over at him, looking excited. "Look out the window."

Nyeyomi looking off. "Ehehehh Ummm... I'm about halfway through making teleporter..."

Raiko sighed. "Sensei's gonna kill me for being late again."

"AIRBORNE!? THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! DID YOU GET PERMISSION FOR THIS!?" Maboroshi wrote. His body language spelled out his anger.

Nyeyomi looked over to him, calmly. "Uh yeah (Good thing I printed out a permission notice from the housing bureau otherwise I'd be in trouble..)." She reaches into her desk and shows it to him. "See."

Maboroshi takes it from her and starts scanning for a signature. it was very authentic, thanks to Eclipse.

Maboroshi looked like he had a deep sigh. He hands the paper back to Nyeyomi. "I can't believe domestic affairs would allow this. No matter. There are more important things at hand," he wrote.

Nyeyomi laughs. "(yeah they wouldn't) Special privileges to being a Wily." Nyeyomi leaned against her desk. "Of course, how can we help from here?"

Maboroshi puts his hand to his chin to think. The text began to flow. "We have enough proof against Ceil. We just need to capture her. It's actually rather convenient that you have a flying fortress now. She probably won't be able to track you for a while..."

Roll nods, "And Ceil is her name...I agree...We'll use this to keep out of her sight.."

"That was the point." Nyeyomi laughs.

Now around the odd manor in a seeming to be a forest location a man walks to his window his hands behind his back. He wore a white lab coat and his hair was dyed black he places a hand to his chin. "Hmm yes...It seems our Grid project is working well...Enough Terra flowers under our control and we can start..." Ceil walks into his office. "Dr. Cossack?" Cossack turns to Ceil. "Oh and the menacing trouble maker...You're in the news..." Ceil nods. "Keeping them occupied..." Cossack turns his attention to a monitor he had on in his room. It displays the attack on the field Nurse. "You were a little reckless there...And why did she have to die?" Ceil crosses her arms. "Why are you wondering? So I had to blow some steam...In this line of work you can understand how stressing things are." Cossack groans. "While I had worries brining back such a legendary Reploid as yourself...You're beginning to scare me in terms of taking orders...The Mega Men we've designed aren't even reacting to me 100% of the time...I want you to look into things and don't you dare go over my head again with actions." Ceil nods. "Affirmative..." Ceil turns smiling. "I hope this really works out...But if not...There is always eternity right?" Cossacks eyebrow rises a bit. "Eternity?" Ceil laughs to herself walking out of his room.

He then decides to sit back down and go over things. More importantly what to do if Ceil turns maverick against him. It was bad enough he had to put up with the failures of his projects not responding but having her after him was a whole new issue.

Yukkon walks in, he spots Cossack thinking to himself. "Hey grandpa? What's going on?"

Cossack looks to him. "Oh just...going over some things...I want you to be careful around Ceil." Yukkon puts his hands in his pockets. "What why?" He was surprised at that remark. "She's becoming unable to read...I may have to shut her down. And when that time comes. I need you at the ready and not in that blasted love zone you go on about." Yukkon growls. "Hey! Lay off gramps! I can't help it. She's kind of cute." Cossack sighs. "She's CUTE. But extremely unstable as I said before" Yukkon begins to pout a bit. "Don't you do that." Yukkon turns yelling, "YOU DIDN'T GET THAT WAY WHEN AXL DECIDED TO GO OFF ON HIS OWN! He got his memory fried...If Ceil does the same thing. We can just...you know..." Cossack rubs his forehead with his fingers a bit. "The big difference between Axl and Ceil however...Is though I had upgraded Ceil...Her formal workings. I've had no hands in it. There's so much more I don't know...With Axl.. That was formed after you. So knowing how to really stop him was easy..."

Yukkon sighs. "I understand...But it's Ceil.. I don't know if I can do it..." Cossack looks to him sternly. "For my grandson...You're sounding extremely disappointing. I don't want you dead...Stay away from her..." Yukkon turns to Cossack taking his hands out of his pockets saying, "NO! You can't keep me away from her! I'll do my best! I'll make you trust her again! So screw you're logic!" Cossack sighs to himself turning in his chair looking back at the monitor. "I can't say to much else to you...Good bye Yukkon..." Yukkon quietly exits the room. Ceil had been listening to them her back against the wall with her legs crossed. "I never knew you cared that much." Yukkon was surprised seeing Ceil there. "You heard all of that!?" Ceil smiles. "I'm a Reploid though...I guess times have changed...You want to do anything?" Yukkon was becoming nervous. "I dunno...My old man is serious though...Ceil are you feeling ok? Do you need to be checked over? I don't want you becoming like Axl or something.." Ceil sighs closing her eyes. "I'm perfect.." She steps away from the wall now looking off to the rest of the manor. "If that old man you label as a grandfather has doubts...Maybe I don't have to be here...Granted I owe him for restoring my life...In truth...I'm my own being..." Yukkon felt awkward about that statement but then nods in response to her. "Yeah...Uhh you wanted to do something?" Ceil nods. "Yeah...Let's take a trip...Ok?" Yukkon was still nervous but agrees. Cossack watches the two of them on a monitor and Ceil looks up at him smirking walking out the front doors.

Later around the theater. Axl and Eerie were watching a scary movie. Axl had his arm around Eerie's back. "That dude is so dead...He's funny so it's gonna happen first." Axl says eating a bit of popcorn.

The movie had been going for sometime, and the women's and the men's restroom had both witnessed flames or ice bombarding it. Even with a temporary switch between when the movie started and now, Eerie still was paying close attention, even though Grimsly was shaking in his boots. "Totally." She smirked.

A man on screen was now shooting zombies left and right. He ends up getting bit from behind followed by more zombies falling on him. "Zombie orgy...seriously." Axl says taking another bite of popcorn.

"Kinky." Eerie chuckled taking some popcorn. Grimsly hid behind Eerie, in claw form, staring at the screen, fearfully.

The movie finally ends and Axl walks out beside Eerie stretching his arms a bit. "That was kind of a lame movie.."

Eerie nods. "Yeah, I've seen scarier stuff under Grimsly's bed." Grimsly in tail form jumped, retracting back out of view.

Axl laughs then noticed time was getting away from them. "Ohhh best get you back soon. But we still have that air show.."

"it was a long movie." Eerie looked over. "I mean I only switched back in fifteen minutes ago.

"I think we missed it." Grimsly pouted from behind.

Axl jumps a bit. "OHHH NO! WE DID!" Some people heard them talking about it and walk over. A young man taps Axl on the back. "Hey sorry couldn't over hear you guys talking about the air show. It was cancelled. The head guy Eagle was found dead in some carnival..." Axl couldn't believe the news. "What!?"

"Dead?" Eerie folded her arms.

The young man nods. "It was bizarre too. But yeah thought I'd let you guys know...Condolences to his peeps though." The young man walks off to get back with his friend he had been walking with.

"So what now?" Eerie asked.

Axl sighs, "Well I guess we got a crappy movie today to lean back on. That's terrible though dead.." Axl shrugs. "I guess it's back home for now.."

"It's only 9:15 in the morning." She sighed.

Axl thinks. "Let's go mess around then..." Axl takes form of a ticket guy from the movies. "Or go watch more movies for free."

"Lets not watch more, the switching nearly got Grim and I in trouble... hmmm..." Eerie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Waterpark Abduction**

Axl continues thinking as they were walking. They head by the water park which was near some restaurant and hear yelling. Axl turns his attention to the park. "Hm? That didn't sound like a yell of fun..

"You're wanting to investigate...aren't you?" Eerie gritted her teeth.

Axl turns to her. "You don't have to come in with me...I'm sure it's nothing...And the last I want you is you falling into a pool of water."

"You can't just let him ago a-alone Eerie." Grimsly muttered. Eerie sighed. "Yeah, it's safer in numbers."

Axl nods, "Well if you're ok then. Come on." Axl walks off ahead of her.

She keeps close. her wires extending from the side of her head, sparking a bit.

When they get inside the pools were flowing with red blood around in locations of the park. There was one of the mega men now holding what looked to be a bundle of hearts. It lifts them into the air as they're taken off by data. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Axl says stepping forward more he looks in direction of the twisted mega man which was glowing with a blue aura. "More?..." It turns to them silently.

Eerie grumbled. "Assuming by his choice of arena, he must be a water type." She began sparking up.

Axl transforms into Katnyss. "We're gonna take him down! MEOW" The mega man looks to them silently he glows up and waves rush them quickly. Axl takes to the air and swings his fist shooting off sharp air which travels cutting through the waves.

Eerie flies into the air, her wires sent volts of electricity at the Megaman with great speed.

The attacks clash with the mega man knocking it back, no words are heard from it still and it glows around and smashes it's hand into the ground.

Torrents of water shoot up kicking Axl backward some others connect with Eerie. Axl sparks up sending a force of electricity traveling back to the mega man sparking him backwards. Axl lands beside Eerie to check on her. "Are you ok!? Nya..."

She gets up with a grumble, the water beginning to steam from her body as it evaporated. "I'm going to KILL HIM!" She stood up, forming the Railgun attack, charging for a blast.

The mega man rushes at the two of them quickly skipping over water. Axl was trying to think up any other skills Katnyss had, he was starting to panic. Eerie aims, and fires the electrical blast. It's glow diminishes.

The shot flies through the skull of the mega man armored helmet. It shoots it backward across the water. black blood now streaming from it's head. It's glow diminishes.

Axl retakes his normal form and looks to Eerie. "Nice...Shot...But what the hell was that thing?"

"Hell if I know. lets find out." She flew over to the body of the Megaman, examining it.

The being had on a yellow and black suit, where the heart was, was a dimming blue orb, there were also Aztec like designs and mechanical emblems set around it in areas. The head which was leaking of blood however now had maggots seeping through parts of it. It would seem whoever this was, was long before disposed of.

Eerie chuckles, kneeling down. "This must be one of those 'Zombies'." She reached her hands, picking up a maggot and showing it to Grimsly in claw form. "Hey look grim! It's going to eat you!" Grimsly jumped pulling away, as she grabbed him with her other hand, trying to touch him with the maggot. "AHHHH! STOP IT!" Grimsly cried

Axl was sickened at the site. "We gotta get this information back to the others. If there's more out here like this...Dang...Eerie. I know it's fun to poke around with him. But...I'm honestly a little scared..." Ceil who had stepped off from Yukkon a bit to see why her latest Mega Man hadn't shown up walks in on the two. "I'd be too..."

Axl turns spotting Ceil. Eerie shot a glare over to her, immediacy blazing streams at Ceil.

Ceil smiles as the flames bounce off a shield she had set up. Ceil holds out her hand and data forms around Eerie capturing her tightly she holds Eerie over the bloody water. Axl stunned at the happening pushes himself forward. "EERIE! LET HER GO!"

Blades spike out from Eerie's body, trying to get it off.

Ceil smiles. "How much do you love her?" Axl growls. "A FUCK LOT MORE THAN YOU!" Ceil nods. "I can say I wouldn't love her as much as you..." Ceil lowers Eerie to the water a bit. "STOP IT!" Axl shoots off at Ceil who doesn't care to move as the bullets fly pass her. "Oh brother...I did come to see my project...But I'm here for you...You want her...safe. Come back with me..." Axl was confused. "Wait. Brother?...Come back with you?" Ceil nods Eerie's feet were now entering the water a bit. "You want to keep asking questions? Or do you want get more answers by coming back with me?" Axl sighs, he didn't want Eerie under taking any more damage. "I...I'll come with you...Just let her go!" Ceil nods and swings Eerie at a wall from the data forcefully. Eerie smashes into the wall pretty hard. "...That's for the flames earlier by the way.." Ceil looks to Axl smiling. "Let's go...The Dr. is waiting for you.." Axl had ran over to Eerie then looks back to Ceil. "You...monster..." Ceil shuts her eyes appearing right beside Axl she grips him off the ground pulling him along with her. She then hits a pressure point on his back knocking him out. She drapes Axl over her shoulder and looks to Eerie. "Memo to Wily...expect a visit..." Ceil smiles teleporting away with Axl.

Eerie weakly got to her knees. "Fucking.. bitch!" Her vision got hazy as she collapsed. Her body automatically froze over, switching with Grimsly. "Shoot! This isn't good." Grimsly flew off to the new location of the fortress that had been marked on his map. "Nyeyomi's not gonna be happy about this."

Up at the now flying Wily Fortress, Maboroshi had been discussing with Roll about the strange 'Mega-Men' she kept referring to. Raiko was calling his dojo and was getting chewed out by his sensei for being a neglectful assistant master. In Skullman's room, there was nothing but loud noises as he was stuck in his own twisted imagination. Once Raiko was done with his call he wanted to get Zero in a sparring match.

Grimsly bursted in through the front door in a panic, "Guys!" tripping over the 'not welcome' mat. "ow..."

Roll looks over to him. "Hm?"

Maboroshi looked over as well. He sent his thoughts to him in text. "What seems to be the problem?"

Grimsly got to his feet, not bothering to dust himself off. "This is bad! ZOMBIES! Crazy lady from before! Eerie knocked out from battle! Axl kidnapped!" He was speaking so fast from the panic.

Roll panics. "Wait what!? Slow down and tell us what happened!"

Grimsly takes a breath. "Eerie's my sister... we switch every hour.. b-b-but we can talk about that later! Eerie and Axl ran into those Zombies you mentioned Roll, when we heard a scream from the water park when we were heading home. We all decided to investigate, but there was this guy. he looked like a Megaman... he attacked them and they defeated him, but he was nothing but a corpse or something... zombie...err... but that's not the worst part! That lady who I rescued you from some time ago in the alley, she-she attack eerie, and hurt her very badly, and forced Axl to come with her, I switched when Eerie fainted from fatigue." Grimsly fell to his knees. "And I couldn't do anything to help... I was stuck in claw form..."

Roll looks at him seriously. "Oh no.. Axl's been taken? And the mega men being zombie like. It's just like the one I ran into.."

Maboroshi looked confused. "That must have been Ceil's work, but a zombie is a biological impossibility..."

"I know what I saw, and it was defiantly a zombie." Grimsly shivered hiding behind Roll. "Sooo scary..."

"What more do you know about this Roll-san?" Maboroshi asked as the text scrolled by in her head.

Roll looks to Maboroshi. "That she's after the Terra flowers...I' m not sure what the motive is, but then I do recall her saying something about the flowers controlling their actions...Maybe through some means she's using those to alter and control them via like satellites or something.."

"MIND CONTROL!? Ekkk!" Grimsly shrieked.

More text scrolled in Roll's eyes. "These Mega-men were humans?"

Roll nods. "Yes...That would be why they are dead under the armor...Whoever is doing this keeps their brains alive for some time...They can only speak an amount of words too..." Roll say taking a seat on a chair nearby.

"W-what about Axl?" Grimsly asked.

Maboroshi sent one message to Grimsly. "We will get him back." He then continued his conversation with Roll. "The armor must be more like a life support system. They are basically cyborgs like Raiko-san. Headquarters will not believe this."

Roll nods quickly. "Yeah! They are like cyborgs aren't they!? Urgh...We can't waist to much time though! There's no telling where the others may strike. I recall there being 4...and now that 2 are down.. 2 others remain.."

Maboroshi nods. "I agree. Time is of the essence. How good are your stealth skills?"

Grimsly looks off. "Umm.. I'm pretty decent... Eerie is WAY better though... but she's... silent..."

Maboroshi looks to Roll awaiting her answer.

"I'm good I have a fast relaxes and can duck and cover around most areas quickly." She says looking back to Maboroshi.

He thinks for a moment. He worried for Grimsly's lack of self confidence. Another liability could be a problem. His power is great but it was unrefined.

He messages Grimsly privately. "Do you think you can help us?"

Grimsly jumps looking to Maboroshi, but nods. "I-I have to... or else..." Pictures Eerie disembodying him. He gulps.

He nods and messages both of them. "We have two problems: the Megamen, and Axl-san's kidnapping. We do not know where Axl-san is being held. Do we have any way of tracking him?"

"N-Nyeyomi would know!" Grimsly jumped.

Maboroshi nods and runs down to her lab, informing her of what has happened.

Roll nods heading off after him.

Nyeyomi nodded after he had explained everything. She put on her glasses, searching his wear about and transferred his coordinates to Roll. "Roll has the location pinned on her inner map."

"Got it. Let's go get him back!" Roll says forming into her suit of armor.

Grimsly nods. Maboroshi makes his exit towards the door. "Guide me to his location if you would Roll-san. I will meet you on the ground." He leaps out sky-diving. Once he gets within a certain range he can teleport/warp to avoid crashing and destroying his body. That particular ninpo stops all current momentum.

Roll nods and soon outside flies off to the location with Grimsly along side her. They soon reach the location where Axl was. They pass forest and trees and land down on the ground. "...Hmm...There's a house here..." Roll says walking ahead of Grimsly and bit.

"Where?" Grimsly asked, nervously.

Roll points ahead through the bushes there was a large house set up with a gate blocking passage in. It seemed like a private retreat house, no telephone poles or anything wireless seen around for miles. Aside the data rushing up from around trees in locations.

Maboroshi contacts them. "This is Maboroshi. I have arrived at the location but I am staying hidden. If at all possible, stay silent but stay communicated through messaging."

Roll nods to his sayings. Grimsly jumped, nodding.

A car pulls up and out steps Yukkon. "I can't believe Ceil brought that Reploid back!"

He was mumbling to himself about some other things which couldn't be heard by the others.

Roll was surprised. "Wait...Yukkon!?"

Grimsly quickly covered her mouth, making shushing sounds.

"What's your status?" Maboroshi messaged.

Roll messages back, "normal...but surprised...Yukkon a boy we knew resides here it seems. He was speaking about Axl...We're going to get closer to get inside..."

"Watch him carefully. I will be making my move shortly. I need to scout around for spot to sneak into," Maboroshi advised.

Roll nods as she signals Grimsly to move off with her around to help find a place to enter. Grimsly follows.

Ceil walks out of a door leading to the back of the house. She opens a container she had hidden and places something glowing inside of it. She shuts the lid and locks it tightly. Roll had spotted this and as soon as Ceil made her way back into the house she sneaks over with Grimsly to it.

Roll uses a scanner she had to scan the container. She finds sources of human waste, more in numbers however the heart. "...Hearts?..." Roll says to herself silently.

Grimsly looked surprised. Maboroshi was nearby but out of sight trying to spy on any sort of traps or security that was guarding the house. Ceil walks by a window and looks out of it. She misses Maboroshi now only spotting trees outside.

"...Hmm.. Strange..." Ceil crosses her arms as Yukkon walks in complaining about Axl, she turns her attention to him and walks off to see what he's babbling about.

Maboroshi contacts Roll and Grimsly again. "Where is Axl-san's signal in this house?"

"The basement from what it looks like...We might have found a way in though.." Roll moves back a patch of grass spotting a hidden entry way. "Right here...I'm on the east side. we're heading in..."

"Stay alert. Knock out anyone you see but make sure you do it quietly. I'm going to knock out the power. I'll contact you after I get inside," Maboroshi messaged.

Roll nods "Right!"

Maboroshi begins to scan for a power source, trying to lock on any electrical signatures he could find.

Roll and Grimsly enter the house and spot some security machines. They take them down quickly and make their way forward more. The basement wasn't to far from their current location. "Ok...Down there..."

"Right." Grimsly follows.

Not long afterwards the power goes out.

"I'm inside making my way down." Maboroshi takes out a few drones with quick precision.

"Got it." she says trying to keep quiet. They reach the room which Axl was being held in. Some machines that were looking into his thoughts were now off. Roll runs over with Grimsly and they start to unbuckle Axl from the bindings. Cossack and Yukkon and Ceil however weren't thrilled of the power going out.

Grimsly was on guard, ready to use ice powers if necessary.

"Shit." Said Cossack now standing from his seat. "Ceil? Go and check around the manor! Be sure no one is messing with anything! Yukkon? Come with me, we're checking on Axl." The two head out of the room as Ceil sat forming a slight grin on her face. "Playing out like a violin..." She says to herself walking out around the manor to look for intruders.

Maboroshi would've been looking for Ceil, however this was not the opportune time to do so. He made his way and found the others getting Axl. He motions them to hush. "How long before you get him free?" he messaged.

Roll messages to him, "We nearly have him free." A door flies open and Cossack and Yukkon sat looking in at them. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Cossack yells pulling to a gun of his.

Roll gets to her feet fast. "We're saving our friend! And. Wait aren't you?...Cossack...Dr. Cossack!? You took him!? And that girl! You...You!?"

Grimsly sent up a gust a wind at the two, letting bits of frost flow within the wind.

"Roll we gotta get out of here!"

Maboroshi reacts immediately by throwing down a smoke bomb to fill the room. "Keep working on getting Axl. I'll deal with those two. Grimsly-san you defend Roll-san." He goes to neutralize Yukkon and Cossack.

Before Cossack could let off a shot a blade drives right through him. Cossacks eyes widen up as Ceil tosses his body right into Maboroshi. Yukkon was terrified, Roll and Grimsly were finally getting back out to front. Ceil looks off at Maboroshi. She flicks her blade tossing off any left blood.

Maboroshi looks at Ceil fiercely but he knew this was not his fight to win. She had the home field advantage and it was close quarters. He had to leave. He kicked Cossack's body back at her and teleported out of the house meeting up with Roll and Grimsly.

Grimsly stood ready.

"You two should go. I'll stay hidden for a while. Ceil can't outrun me as far as I know." Maboroshi said before running at a high speed.

Roll nods, "We'll meet you back! Let's go Grimsly." They head off with Axl back to Nyeyomi's.

Ceil laughs to herself. "I was hoping to catch up for old times..." Yukkon was shivering beside her. She looks over to him her expression still straight and un worried. "Hey.." She walks over to him and extends her hand. Yukkon flinches back from her. "It's ok..." She pulls Yukkon over to her. Ceil smiles. "Pucker up...Grandpa's not here anymore..." She kiss's Yukkon holding him tightly. Yukkon then feels the force of her saber ripping through his back. "...But maybe the old man was right.." She let's off of him. "Time to go home...He'll be there for you." She let's him drop to the ground and later had stabbed into the both of them taking their hearts for her own keeping later. "Well with them out of the way...I can finally set in motion the next part of things...Thanks Dr...You really brought back what Grid Terra's been lacking.." She laughs and later sets the manor on fire leaving no traces behind.

Back at Nyeyomi's now. Axl was in a capsule sealed until further notice. Roll was still getting over what happened back at the manor.

"For all we know, Axl could have been tampered with, so I'll be having Eclipse run some scans and watch him. How are the two of you?" Nyeyomi speaks, looking to Roll and Grimsly.

"I'm fine...just a little shaken.." Roll says holding her arm.

Grimsly looked to Nyeyomi. "I'm fine.." he looked off. "What is it grim?" Nyeyomi asked. He glanced back at her. "I-I attacked humans... they had a gun... but"

Raiko was coming down into the lab to check up on things. He had just finished his sparring match with Zero.

Roll rubs Grimsly's back. "There, there. There was nothing you could've done...They fired first...You were only protecting yourself. Ok?"

"Whoa. Everything' alright guys? What happened?" said Raiko.

Grimsly grew uncomfortable, hiding behind Roll. Nyeyomi explained the whole situation to Raiko.

He looks to Roll and Grimsly. "Fuck man. You two alright?"

Grimsly nodded, anxiously.

Raiko relaxed himself. "Good. Glad your Mom and Pop don't know 'bout this. They'd be worried sick."

Roll crosses her arms she then pulls Grimsly to the front of her a bit patting his head. " Yeah that's what had me going a bit as well..."

Grimsly makes a pouty face.

"What's with that look?" asked Raiko.

"What's with that look?" asked Raiko fixing up his vest.

Grimsly looked to Raiko. "She... patted my head.."

Raiko looks at him funny. "What's wrong with that?"

Grimsly fidgeted a bit. "It's. weird..."

Roll laughs, "Stop being such a poopie face." Roll says patting him again.

"P-p-p-poopie face?!" Grimsly jumped.

Raiko folds his arms. "Relax. Your home now. Centaurman's been wondering' where you took off to. He's been itchin' to train with his 'Young Squire' or somethin'."

Grimsly jumped "Crud! I'm so late!" Grimsly rushed up the stairs and to where Centaurman was.

Grimsly arrived to Centaurman's training room. Centaurman glanced over upon hearing the metal clicking of Grim's steal toed boots. "Squire! Faire thee well?" Centaurman trotted over. "Sorry... I'm...late..." Grimsly panted, catching his breath and he hunch leaning on his knees. "Shelve thine doubts youthful squire, for I am CENTAURMAN! GRACIOUS AND MOST FORGIVING MENTOR!" After a bit of discussion and explanation about where Grim had been, the two took their stances and began their vigorous training exercises. It was routine after all. Grimsly and formed his duel ice swords, trying to hack and slash his way through Centaurman's shield, and forced to counteract to his lance. After being knocked back several times, Centaurman charged at Grimsly, in a jousting fashion. Grim dropped to the ground, somersaulting out of the way, and flanked Centaurman with a swipe of his frozen blade. "ALACK!" Centaurman fell down, getting back up after Grimsly grew worried, running over. "Master, are you well?" "fret not young warrior. Thou has grown much accustomed to the sword. Perhaps being in the frey from earlier has made thou wiser?""You mean it?""HARK! SQUIRE, THOU ARE BECOMING A MOST VALIENT WARRIOR! Thou only needith to find thine courage." Centaurman chuckled. Grimsly nods, taking a knee. "I will do you proud, master." Centaurman used his lance to raise Grimsly's chin. "Me thinks thine Squire is growing up, feasible, alas, thou still hast many cycles of the sun to trek before thou is a true warrior, and no longer mine squire."

The clock struck the next hour. Grimsly's skin grew vibrant red, cueing Centaurman to take cover behind the barricades in the training room. Grimsly exploded into flames, being absorbed by the touch of Eerie. She looked to Centaurman. "foul temptress! thou's womanly wiles douth not sway thine noble Knight!" She looks boredly to him. "For I am CENTAURMAN! VALIENT WARRIOR OF-" "Shut up already!" He paused, looking to her "being interrupted...".Centaurman held up his lance shakily to protect himself. "Boo!" She hissed. "ALACK!" Centaurman hid out of site. "I-I am Centaurman... fearful knight of evil banshees.." She grumbled, her hands in her pockets, stepping out of the room. "Grim!" She called. The claw like tail appeared. "Eerie!" She grabbed him pulling him close. "I've been out for over an hour. You have to tell em what happened! "Grimsly stared nervously. "Well... uh... we got Axl back...but uh..." "BUT WHAT!?""He's uh... under supervision...eheh." Eerie left off . 'Where is he?""Calm down...your really acting weird... it's not like you to-" She grabs him by the wrist part, glaring at him. He laughs nervously. "Right-right. Ehehe he's down in the lab..." She released him once more, dashing down stairs. She nearly ran over Punk in the process who was walking out of the kitchen. He stared at her, with dot like eyes, from the confusion. 'What's she off to in such a hurry?" Eerie jumped down the stairs, approaching where Axl was being kept. She stared at him, possibly worried? Nyeyomi glanced over. "Eerie?" Eerie kept looking at Axl. "Is he okay? "Nyeyomi laughed leaning back in her rolling chair. "What no 'evil dictator' speech?" Eerie glared over to Wily. "Relax, he'll be fine. Just running some diagnostics to make sure he doesn't have any spy ware or been altered in any such way." eerie sighed, looking back at him. "Your awfully worried.""Can it scar.""Ouch." Nyeyomi teased, looking back to her monitors, resuming her work on the teleporter software.

Raiko was also on looking over Axl incase he went rogue on her. He looked to Eerie. "Wassup?"

She shot a glare to him. "None of your business."

Raiko just smirks at her. Her tone was reminiscent of himself.

She seemed like she was beating herself up inside, but began walking back up the stairs. "Let me know when he's functional again." the way she spoke seemed more of an order than a request. Nyeyomi leaned on her palm looking over. "alright, you keep out of trouble then, miss 'Cat burglar.'" Eerie jumped a bit. "How do you-" Nyeyomi laughs. "Eclipse keeps tabs on all the Navis and Reploids. It wasn't to hard for me to piece together. "Eerie grumbled walking up the stairs. Nyeyomi looked to Raiko.

He started chuckling. "You sound like my Mom."

"Oh?" Nyeyomi laughed.

"I don't mean that as a joke either. I think you would make a good mother. You take care of this whole house," he replied.

"Is that so?" Nyeyomi smirked.

"Well, I think so." Raiko looks away while scratching his cheek.

Nyeyomi smirks to him, Resuming her work.

Raiko looks back to her. "Eerie's sure somethin' else ain't she?"

Nyeyomi kept working. "What do you mean?"

Raiko leans backwards a bit. "I know you and Spyder made her, but she's got a lot of my traits in her. Especially her rudeness."

"Both her and Grimsly have things in common with the others too ya'know. Not like I picked their personalities." Nyeyomi chuckled.

"Guess so, but they both have some sort of thing against me. Eerie I get, but why Grimsly?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi laughed a bit in response. "You intimidate him. He's a very timid boy."

"I do? I mean, yeah I can get pretty revved up sometimes, but I'm not all that bad am I?" Raiko looked up to the ceiling.

"It's not just that hun, you kind have tattoos all over, and some kids get scared of that." Nyeyomi replied, glancing over.

Raiko shrugs his shoulders. He remembered something from a while back about Eerie. "Hey…you remember that time Eerie tried to charm me? She thought she could get me to do her bidding by shovin' her boobs up against me and was all like 'Ooooh your so muscular Raiko'. Hahahahahah."

Nyeyomi laughed a bit, "yeah I nearly killed her. Now she calls me the 'evil dictator' because of that time."

He smiled. "Evil Dictator. Pfft."

"What?" Nyeyomi smirked.

Raiko leaned forward resting on his elbows. "You kinda are. In this house at least."

She cocked a brow. "Is that so?"

He waved his hand at her. "I don't mean that in a bad way. Don't get me wrong. If you never put your foot down this house could end up like when Skullman trashed the place."

She laughed in response. "Well, that's why he's confined to his room of toys."

Upstairs in Skullman's room...some loud noises can be heard. It sounded like roaring and thunderous stomping. "FEAR SKULLMAN! NYEHEHEHEHE!" He makes some sound effects afterwards.

"Oh Skullman I'll serve you forever. EAT SKULL-FOOT!" He stomps on some doll.

Punk and Centaurman peeked inside. "Sir Yusei of the rooster hair. Douth this beith a feasible idea?" Centaurman whispered. Punk held his index finger to his lips. "Wait for it.. he won't expect a thing." The two giggled quietly.

The door creaked open, as a remote controlled toy car zoomed inside.

"Eh?" Skullman looks to the RC car, and then kicks it to a wall. "Take that imbecile!"

Unbenounced to him the two had snuck inside his room. Centaurman was hidden behind some towering boxes, while Punk was behind a cut out of a sniper Joe.

"What's that? A cry for help? Always fear, Skullman is here! NYEHEHEHE!" He starts walking towards the Sniper-Joe. He doesn't notice Yusei was behind it, his mohawk being the dead giveaway.

Centaurman was on the opposite side of the room, shooting him with a squirt gun.

"ACK! Impossible! I've been hit with some sort of liquidy attack!" Skullman stomps his way towards the tower of boxes and kicks it down.

"I AM CENTAUMRAN! MASTER OF HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT! oh?" Centaurman stood there, and waved a bit. "Ah greetings sir Skeleton.. how faire thee?" Punk was sneaking behind skull grabbing him into a suplex. "GOTCHA BONEHEAD!"

When Skullman hit the ground he fell to pieces screaming.

Punk picked up his head, looking to it while striking a pose. "To be or NOT to be? THAT is the. Fuckin question!" Punk snorted. "Sir Yusei, I hope I beith not a bother, but thou seemith to hath spoken thine phrase incorrectly." Punk glanced over, tossing Skullman's head behind him. "Is that so Pony boy?!" Punks smirked, drawing nearer, his hands extended. Centaurman stepped backward, nervously. "Sir Yusei! I crave thou's pardon! Shelve thine thought... I begith thou, douth not perish me!" He held his arms in front, hiding. Punk jumped onto his back. "GITTY UP HORSEY!" he kicked a bit, making Centaurman gallop out of the room. "YE-HAH!" and then they were gone from Skullman's sight.

Skullman was left flabbergasted and disembodied.

Raiko and Nyeyomi were still talking in the lab. She was still fixing up her teleporting device. "You think Elecman and Katnyss are good parents? When I heard she got grounded it took me by surprise. I didn't think Elec-maid had it in him."

"I think so. Defiantly bringing out new personality traits with them. Over protective father and easy going, yet equally concerned mother." Nyeyomi replied.

Raiko clasped his hands together. "Still, I know I shouldn't be steppin' in, but I wanna at least get Grimsly to stop pissin' himself around me."

"not much you can do there... Ummm maybe try talking to him? I guess..." Nyeyomi shrugged.

"Maybe. What time is it?" Raiko asked.

Nyeyomi looked at her glasses screen, the time was in the bottom right hand corner. "Looks like five minutes to nine."

Raiko exhaled. "Shit. Maybe later." He walked to Nyeyomi and gave her a little smooch.

Raiko goes upstairs to their room.

Axl wakes up in the capsule, he still pretty woozy from all the events that happened with him.

Nyeyomi got the alert from Eclipse glancing over. "Hmm? Axl, your awake." She walked over to the capsule, her hands behind her back.

Axl looks to Nyeyomi. "...Cossack?..."

"What?... Dammit they must have messed with your head.." She looked to Eclipse on her monitor. "Any result from the scan?"

Eclipse scans and finds multiple reformat to Axl's memory. "It seems we may have to resort to piecing back together his mind together...He has been scrambled with the old functions of Dr. Cossack. This seems to be part of a new process which was loading before we encapsulated him. In saying his normal memory should return, we just need to give him a bit of rest."

Nyeyomi looked to Axl. "(Nearly the switch time, but I might as well ask some questions before Eerie finds out.)" She cleared her throat. "Axl, I would like to hear a status report on your primary directives and functions."

Axl shakes his head. "Sorry I can't disclose that information, you're Nyeyomi...Doc said to keep quiet about our operations. Especially to a Wily..."

She leaned against the glass, her hand in a fist. "One of his own Reploids killed him."

Axl jumps forward a bit but the cords restrained him. "WHAT!? YOU'RE LYING!"

Nyeyomi sighed, motioning over to the screen and had Eclipse play a recording ripped from Roll's memory. "Believe me now? Jeez your attitude is way different than what I'm used to, I wonder how Eerie will react..."

Axl growls. "Who the fuck is that woman in blue?...Wait...Ceil!? SHE...Let me out...Let me out now dammit!" Axl shakes in the capsule he was becoming very agitated.

Nyeyomi backed up "Eclipse, shut him off."

Axl glows around and breaks out the capsule. He forms a golden pistol at Nyeyomi. "If you try to follow me...I'll kill you, take your identity and mess your image up worse than you're making it already...I need to find Ceil...And kill her.." Axl rushes upstairs quickly.

Eerie was there, getting ready to head down into the basement. "Axl?"

Axl pushes her out of the way making his way to the exit. "Where the hell is the exit to this place!?"

She growled, getting up. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" flames formed in her irises and she tackled him to the ground, her wires wrapping around him, in a submission hold.

Axl struggles. "GRR! STUPID WORK OF WILY! LET ME GO!" Axl tried to maneuver a bit.

Wires wrapped tighter, She leaned her knee into his back as her face positioned near his. "Axl! You know what I'm capable of, so quit struggling!" She shoved his face onto the ground side ways, looking at him. "What did that bitch do to you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? I just woke up! I don't even know you!" Axl begins to glow up around. "You've got till the count of 5 to let me go...Or I'm going to make you wish you had!"

"fucking-" She showed with her other hand that a blade can come out with high speed. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! You can't just not know me! You let you stupid ass get captured to protect me..."

Raiko was watching from up high on the staircase. Eclipse had notified him of Axl's release but Eerie had him covered. He leaned on the railing with a big smile on his face as he was in nothing but his pants.

Axl was still glowing, her words seemed to had been bouncing off, but deep down Axl knew somehow she was telling the truth. "Get...Off, of me..." Axl says still in his agitated state.

Eerie got an idea, her worried face become more. Alluring. She leaned closer to him. "oh but why would I want to do that? You know you like it...big boy." She spoke seductively, her lips being slightly cat shaped.

"Huh?" Axl's eyes had widened his face became red. "W..What the hell are you doing!?"

Her hand lifted his chin a bit. Her face only inches a way from his. She smirked, as their noses bumped slightly. She leaned in more kissing him on the lips.

Raiko raised his brow. "Well now..."

Axl's eyes flash a bit and his eyes focus on Eerie. "Eerie..." Axl says as they let off the kiss. "...What in the?...How did I get here?...Where did...Ceil...Cossack...Why are we?..." Axl's face get's extremely red. "EERIE! ARE WE MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC!?"

She covered his mouth. "Shut up you idiot."

She stood up, looking down to him.

Axl nods. "Urgh man my head is killing me..."

She sighs. "Not exactly the ideal first kiss..." she looks off, sorta concerned someone saw.

Raiko waves to her from the stairs. She jumps seeing him.

"Urgh first kiss...Ohhh Noo!" Axl seemed a bit devastated. "I'M GONNA MURDER THAT BITCH!" Axl says referring to Ceil. "IF SHE HADN'T TAKEN ME MY FIRST KISS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO ME WHEN I WASN'T IN MY RIGHT STATE OF MIND!" Axl stands up stomping on the ground to vent his frustration.

She grabs his face, with one hand, pitching into a fishy face. "Calm down."

"Havin' a tantrum there Ginger?" said Raiko.

Axl turns to him. "Ahhhh shut up and go wash your head in a waterfall!" Roll laughs, "Man you're grumpy."

Roll had stepped in hearing Axl's ranting. "I see he's back to normal."

Raiko continued to mess with Axl. "I'll say. His comebacks suck."

eerie let him go. "Balls, how many of you saw that?"

Raiko just kept grinning. Eerie grumbled, stepping outside in embarrassment, and sitting on the railing, looking off to the night sky of the city below.

Axl looks off to her a bit. "So...I guess I'm good?" Roll nods. "Yeah apparently you're good for now..." Roll crosses her arms. "You still should take it slow though. Axl nods. "Yeah.."

Axl decides to walk off to talk with Eerie for a bit. "Hey...Eerie? Uhh thanks for saving me there...You really hit me back into reality I think.." [12:36:14 AM] Gabe Hinton: Axl says nearing her on the balcony.

"I didn't really save you, I was just stalling. Eclipse alerted me about you recovering over time, so I did what I thought would halt you... it did work." She glanced up at him.

Axl shakes his head. "Well. Whatever happened...I'm glad you're the one I saw when I came back into my right mind...If I said anything to you that hurt you. I'm sorry..."

Axl could vaguely recall things from his time working under Cossack it was pretty bad.

"You didn't hurt me, just made me mad. I knew it wasn't really you though." Eerie sighed.

"Mad?" Axl leans on the railing a bit, clouds flowing in the background.

Eerie hopped off the railing, leaning against it next to him. She looked over. "You didn't remember anything. Some other you took over."

"Urgh.. I see...I was really back to that old side again...What a mess...I'm sorry you had to see that...Or witness that." Axl felt terrible.

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"I know...Man...We have got to take Ceil out though...If it wasn't for her or the crap going down. When I gave myself up for you..." Axl turns to her from looking at the ground. "I want to keep you safe...I lost myself...But I'm glad you were there to help bring me back. When and if things get bad...We'll always back each other up ok?"

Eerie smirks a bit, pulling him into a kiss. Axl follows up and the two make out for a bit more.

"Ewww..." Grimsly muttered, hiding in claw form. [12:55:36 AM] NitroGoblin/ Nye: Eerie turned looking to the claw, grabbing him by the wrist. "Do you want to be removed? I can live without a tail nimrod!""EERIE!""GO AWAY!""I CAN'T! T^T"

Axl laughs a bit nervously. " I do wonder about our real private time sometimes."

She looks over. "Doesn't exist unless we knock him out." She releases the claw, which recoiled away. Eerie looks back to Axl with a sigh.

"Well anyways if it's not obvious by now. As I said back with Ceil. I do love you...More than well. yeah.. A friend..." Axl says becoming a bit red in the face more.

Eerie chuckled looking up at Axl. "Most girls would be bothered by that after only kissing a few times you know. But I'm not most girls."

Axl nods, "I see..."

She continued looking at him. "What is it?"

Axl laughs, "Just putting it all together. But I'm glad you accept me. I guess we'll take it kind of slow though. I still like you a lot." He says forming one of his golden pistols. He holds it up a bit looking it over. "Seems not all of that side of me has left either."

Eerie walked passed him a bit, dragging her fingers along his arm. She glanced at him, with a smirk.

Axl smiles back to her and lands one more peck on her cheek. "..We should go back in before your bro falls dead from all of our flirting."

"if it wasn't coming to the switch time, I'd invite you back to my room." eerie teased.

Axl goes red again. "Staaaaawp." he says jokingly.

She licked her teeth at him, and began walking back to the front door.

"Fuuuck you're such a tease!" Axl says mopping a bit.

"Who says I'm teasing?" She kept walking.

Axl walks off after her but he knew the time was short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Nightmare Fuel**

After Eerie stepped inside a bit of time had passed, and Eerie's skin turned a ice blue, before freezing over. After the usual shatter of the ice, Grimsly took her place, and immediately cleaned up the mess.

Axl laughs moving from behind the couch. "Hey Grimsly how's it going?" Axl walks over to him. "Want to play some games or something? I'm beat."

Grimsly stared over. "Ummm uh... no?" he shrugged. "I'm not good at videogames."

Axl grins, "So you'd rather go watch some porn?"

Grimsly seemed stunned. "W-w-w-w-what!?"

Axl's eyes turn sly. "Got an idea..." Axl transforms into Grimsly. "I'm gonna help you out! Get you some girls or something." Roll walks in looking to the two of them. "Axl? If you're doing what I think you are...You're an idiot.." She steps on his foot kicking off his transformation. Axl jumps holding his foot. "HEY!" Roll smacks him. "You just got back and you're already up to no good. Go to your room Axl." Axl sighs. "Fine.." He begins to walk off to his room mumbling to himself. "My girlfriend has an hour curfew, try to help her brother score and I get blasted. Centaurman somehow keeps crashing into me...What the hell man?" He shuts the door leading out of the room as Roll turns back to Grimsly. "You're now free to move without hassle." Roll says happily." I gotta go get ready to beat up some bad guys again."

"Ummm Uh R-R-R-Roll your not going alone again are you!?" Grimsly seemed concerned.

Roll looks back to him. "Hm?" She blinks her wide blue eyes and forms a smirk. "Are you worried about me? I dunno, I don't want you getting into any other trouble...But yeah.. I'm heading out by myself."

Punk walked in, leaning against the railing. "Rollie, why don't I go with ya."

Grimsly jumped.

Roll looks back to Punk. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Roll asked sarcastically.

"Yoh! at least I can actually hold my own, Unlike shivers over here." Punk sighs, pointing at Grimsly.

"I-uh..." Grimsly twiddled with his thumbs.

Roll laughs. "You both can come, but Grimsly. I want you to be extra careful ok? If you see that Ceil person...I want you to run as fast as you can...And call for back up...I'll do the frontal fighting though since I had more encounters with her. I don't want you getting knocked out again.."

Grimsly held up his hands in defense. "I-I can't! Curfew remember..." He shrugged poking his index fingers together. "I just didn't want you to uh... go alone." He glanced up nervously.

Roll nods she moves her hair out of her face looking to Grimsly. "I nearly forgot. Well I guess that leaves you with me Punk." She turns to him grinning. "Come on, and don't lag behind, we have a lot of Terra flowers to look over!" Roll skips off to prepare.

Punk smirks following after, he shoots a glance to Grimsly, sticking his tongue out, before disappearing from sight.

Grimsly sighs, walking up the stairs to his room, moping a bit.

Axl comes out his room spotting Grimsly. "Huh? Dude is she gone yet? Why are you sad?"

Grimsly grumbled to him. "You shouldn't try hitting on girls, even as me. You don't want to piss off Eerie..." He glances a bit away. "A-a-as for the second question... it's none of your business."

Raiko was walking out of his room and saw Axl and Grimsly conversing. He walked over to them to break them up. "Hey, hey. What's goin' on here?"

Axl crosses his arms leaning back on the wall near him. "I'm just trying to read Grimsly here. He's hiding things."

Grimsly made a grimacing face.

Axl pushes himself off the wall and walks passed Raiko. "I'm heading to watch some t.v or something. I'll get back to you guys."

"Geez. Is he stickin' his nose in your business Grimsly?" Raiko asked as he was still dressed in nothing but his pants.

Grimsly jumped, looking to Raiko.

"Well? Was he?" He asked again.

Grimsly sighed, looking to Raiko. "You're pretty nosey yourself."

Raiko shrugged. "Eh. Maybe. I just wanted to talk to ya for a bit."

Grimsly looked to him timidly. "W-what? Why?"

Raiko scratched his hair. "Well, I thought I would get to know you better."

"Ummm?" Grimsly looks off. "Why me?... I'm nobody important.."

"Guh. Just get inside." Raiko opened Grimsly's door.

Grimsly jumped again, looking concerned. "What?!"

Raiko looked back to Grimsly after stepping past the doorframe. "You comin' or what? This is your room."

Eerie's claw form appeared, shoving Grimsly. "Move it doofus!" "E-Erie!?""MAN UP! HE"S IN YOUR DOMAIN!""B-b-b-but!""Want me to take your place again?""NONONONONONO!" Grimsly shook her off.

He cautiously followed after Raiko, worried Eerie would knock him out once again.

Raiko took a seat on Grimsly's bed and exhaled. "This is a pretty comfy bed. A bit chilly in here though." He looked around to see what Grimsly's room looked like.

Besides the room looking like a tornado hit, and stuff thrown across the room. There were there were shelves with stuffed animals on them. model airplanes hung from the ceiling, and there were posters along his walls with images of ice related themes and air crafts, aside from a solitary poster of a girl.

Grimsly timidly entered his room.

Raiko had his brow raised after scanning through Grimsly's belongings. "This is, uh, some room you got here. Did your Mom do this." He points to the stuffed animals and model planes.

Grimsly made a face, glaring a bit. "Shut up..."

"Well it's better than Skullman's or Yusei's. I'd hate to see what goes on in Spyder's room," Raiko scoffed.

Grimsly grumbled, folding his arms.

Raiko leaned back. "So Nyeyomi tells me you're scared of me?"

Grimsly looked off. "I-Is that what this is all about..?"

Raiko nods. "Mhm. So out with it. I'm not leavin' until I get an answer."

Grimsly gritted his teeth. "S-so what if I-I am?"

Raiko sighs. "Relax. I just wanna know why. What is it about me that scares ya kid?" he asked sincerely.

Grimsly stares a bit. "Y-Your scary looking... and a-acting... Isn't it...o-obvious..." He shrugs.

Raiko folded his legs. "I know. Gimme details dude. I ain't gonna get mad, I promise."

Grimsly grumbles about all these questions, and sighs again. "Your plastered in tattoos, you dress like a trouble maker, your posture, your attitude... umm uh... everything?...I don't know okay..." Grimsly looks off.

Raiko looked himself over. "Old habits die hard I guess." He points to his body markings. "Ya'know these aren't tattoos."

Grimsly raises a brow. "Then what are they?"

"Somethin' my Mom put on me. Figured if I couldn't blend in as a human, then blend in as a Navi," Raiko explained.

"Weird..." Grimsly replied.

Raiko smirked. "Like you're one to talk Fly-boy."

Grimsly folded his arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Raiko continued teasing Grimsly. "Ever checked a mirror lately?"

"I know what I look like!" Grimsly frowned.

Raiko raised his hands up. "Easy, easy. I'm just joking' kid. Not so scared of me now are ya?"

Grimsly growled a bit, leaving his room.

Raiko chased after him and got in front of him. "Grimsly take it easy. Listen, I'm sorry if I made ya mad. I want us to be friends. Look out for each other, ya'know."

Grimsly sighed. "I honestly don't known why."

Raiko scratched his head again. "I know it seems odd and all, but your Mom and Pop have done a lot for me. I owe them. Besides, I've been at that point where I wanted to shut people out. Believe me, when you got people to care for you...it's pretty cool."

"I have friends okay, so I know. but if you wanna be my friend uh well... you kinda... have to earn it okay.." Grimsly looked to Raiko.

Raiko smiled. "Maybe friend wasn't the right word." He puts a hand on Grimsly's shoulder. "I'd like you to think of me like a cousin, or an uncle. Somebody you can turn to."

"ummm..." Grimsly Stares blankly at Raiko.

He lets off. "Fine. I'll leave you be." He starts walking back towards his room.

Eerie appeared in claw form, looking to Grimsly. "How curious." She teased, he grumbled, pushing her away and returns to his room. "What's your deal? on your perrrrriod?""...""Cat got your tongue?""..." "GRIM!""Leave me alone..""Moody much."

The next day. It was raining out and Roll was now looming around the city and lands near another Terra flower. It glowed around with a vibrant green as data energy was rising off the sides of it. She brushes some water off of her as she gets get's under an over reaching of the flowers base. "Hmm what a day...no signs of trouble..." Rolls warning beeper goes off she spots a massive signature coming from under the ground it was about a 10 miles away from her. "A heating Terra flower?" Roll looks back off to the city, the rain was getting worse. "Hmm well I guess I'll head there now." Roll looks back wondering where Punk was. "Did he really fall behind.. Urgh what a looser.." She turns off looking back in the direction where the signature was coming from.

She taps her foot waiting for him.

"I hope I didn't hit him to hard..." Roll now thinks to herself.

Punk appears from the distance, walking due to the rain. His hair had been forced down by the rain removing his hair product. "ROLLIE!" He called, finally reaching her. "Why'd ya hit me for?!"

Roll looks to him a bit the off nature of his sentence had caught her. "I must've hit you harder than I thought...And it was for trying to grope me you perv!"

"Grope? It wasn't groping Rollie, it was uh..." He bites his lip a bit. "Examining?... eheh." He puts his hand behind his head, looking off, chuckling nervously.

Roll becomes angry and smacks him again hard. "Come on. We're wasting time." Roll says marching off ahead of him.

He smirked at her making a kissy face. "Ohh hit me harder babe!" He swatted her ass.

Roll growls and turns around charging her buster gun. She aims it at him. "You want me to be dirty?" Roll grins twistedly. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR HARDCORE! BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE FEELING THIS FOR A WHILE!" She fires off at Punk then follows up with her saber. To say the least Roll is seen walking off a bit after she sighs to herself. "Ahhhh that feels much better."

Punk is in shambles behind Roll his head was still functioning however. "Fucking hell..." He grumbled.

Roll sighs. "Crap.. I'm down one useful fighter...Thanks to you being an idiot...You really messed me up here!" Roll was frustrated looking off from Punk.

"I can't help it! You so fucking hot!" Punk cried out.

Lighting strikes in the clouds and more rain begins to fall. Roll begins walking away from him. "You better find some cover so you don't start rusting. I'll call someone to come pick you up."

"FIND COVER? SERIOSULY!? I'M IN FUCKING PEICES YOU DUMB BROAD!" Punk hisses.

Roll laughs, "You still have your head. Figure it out.. PERV!" She flies off to the location ahead of Punk.

He grumbled using his phone in his head to call. "Hey uh... Nye can you send someone to pick me up?..."

Axl connects on the other end. "Hey is this Punk? Roll sent us the message. You got handled dude!"

"Fucking bitch... she can screw herself... Mind getting me dude?" Punk grumbled.

"Sure I'll be right over dude." Axl hangs up and heads on over to pick up Punk. Literally.

Roll gets to the location and noticed a crack in the Earth. The strange mega men were seen below. She slides down a wall and makes her way ahead shooting down more and more. Some lava like droids merged with data and solid material around the earth fly out of the lava moving fast at her. Roll gasp and shoots them down quickly scattering them around the area. Roll forms a shield as the lava hits it phasing away as fast as it flew. "What is happening over here?" Roll runs deeper down into the location it was getting hotter. She starts to breath a bit heavy. "My metal can't take this. I'll melt if I go down any farther..." She could see a mega man on a pillar looming over lava. It seemed to be floating and above him was a core which was connected to a Terra flower above them. Roll pulls to her sword and gets her buster ready. "I found it...I just hope I can last before getting back up there..."

Roll fires off at the Mega man as it had reached his hand up to gain elemental energy from the terra flowers core. It looks over to her as the shot had connected. "Got him..." The heat was beginning to melt Rolls armor in areas.

Behind the Megaman, a gust if wind blew by and some hands grab the cyborg's head and was then snapped. The body fell limp revealing the D.F.M.D's ninja standing behind him.

"Huh?..." Roll steps forward a little bit. "It's you. So you followed me...I'm glad I wasn't alone..." Roll stood looking his direction as lava was swirling around bubbling beneath them.

He messaged her. "Glad you are ok Roll-san. Ceil must be staying under the radar."

Roll nods, "Yeah...We at least got this taken care of.. Hmm do you think you can trace this back to where it came from?" She looks to the mega man.

Maboroshi nods. He kneels down examining the cyborg. It was exactly as Roll described it to him before. It was a human body being operated by a machine. He contacts HQ to see if they can pinpoint the origin of this so called 'Megaman'.

Roll wipes sweat from her face. "I'm going to get out of here...It's not safe if I stick around any longer...Thanks again. Keep me updated on your findings. So far though it seems as if their all geared to elements in some way.." Roll looks back to the path she took to get to this location.

Maboroshi leapt down right next to where Roll was standing. "HQ has the specs of the cyborg and they are tracing the signal as we speak," he messaged.

Roll nods she messages back." Remember though Ceil is crafty...Look around for cracks...She's gotten this close to 3 major Terra flowers..." Outside of the volcanic area, Ceil had been reading the text from around the location a bit. She grins. "Wow...they're really trying...I guess I'll be visiting my old job sometime soon.." Ceil says hopping off a building. It goes back to the volcano location, Roll finishes the message then looks to the lava around. "Alright it's time to go.."

Maboroshi had returned to the center of Newtech City. He stood up on the highest point with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed with concern. He didn't have long to think as he had received an emergency dispatch call. Another group of Reploids had gone maverick but something else was wrong. They were being lead by one of those cyborg Megamen.

They seemed to be attacking humans taking their hearts away which were being transported to an unknown location.

He dove off the building heading towards the direction of the distress call. Once he got within reach of the ground he teleported to break his fall. He started running towards the scene of the attack. He kept to the shadows as he came close to the Reploids. He started knocking them out one by one but the white colored Megaman jumped him trying to keep Maboroshi pinned while the other Reploids would tear him apart.

A blue and yellow streak appears as a blade is drawn to the side of the energy. Ceil appears looking off to the mega men around Maboroshi now.

He slipped out of the Megaman's hold and started attacking the Reploids' weak points such as their joints and circuitry. Once they were done the Megaman tried to charge him. Maboroshi leaned back and flipped the Megaman into the air. He warped behind him, grabbed him and performed a spinning drive down to the ground below. The head was crushed and broken as Maboroshi got back on his feet.

Ceil walks up clapping her hands. "Maboroshi...I missed our last meeting..." She says as the wind was now blowing around them, her hair was waving in the wind a bit. "I can't stay long...But I want you to give something..." She forms a heart out of data and tosses it over to him. "I couldn't use the heart from that nurse...Because she lacked the proper...well...means for fitting into things...If you want to wager your electrical powered self to my works however...We could treat the D.F.M.D to a return of her...Alive...Well that or I make the D.F.M.D part of my universal family...Ohhh and before you think of calling anyone..." A blast occurs blowing up a couple of buildings miles away from them. Ceil laughs. "They'll be a little busy..."

Ceil was now looking dead at Maboroshi. The flames illuminating her hair from behind. "Oh that's right...You're mute...I suppose we should let our weapons do the talking. The moment you stop functioning. I suppose I'll have my answer."

She dashes at him quickly and she clashes with Maboroshi's blade.

He was overwhelmed by her power and had to back off. He wasn't built for any strength contests. His eyes darted back and forth looking for a way to escape.

Ceil grins. "You're loosing your grip on reality aren't you?" Data begins to rise around them. "Just pick my side already and I'll make sure to give you a voice...One that you can use against many of our aggressors.."

She continues to press at him her blade starting to cut through his a bit. Ceil's eyes widen in delight. "You're running out of time..."

Ceil was suddenly slammed into by flames bursting around her, knives stabbing into from the hands of Eerie. "HEY BITCH! THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID EARLIER!" Other Reploids and Navis gathered attacking the remaining units that worked for Ceil, before closing in.

Ceil falls over to the ground she grins laughing lifting herself up "How annoying.." She pans her sharp eye in Eerie's direction standing up quickly to her feet. Flames from Eerie's attack still rolling off Ceil in areas. Her armor glows around as it absorbs the flames healing Ceil. "Much better...So why are you so angry?" Ceil says still holding her cocky smirk.

Zero was approaching Ceil and starting hacking his way at her but she deflected each attack and pushed him away. "She's strong," he said.

Eerie began tornadoing, her wires sending waves of electricity at Ceil. Katnyss swooped in, using her sonic howl move, before delivering a whirlwind claw at Ceil. Centaurman road into the frey, using his arm cannon. "HARK! I AM CENTAURMAN GALLENT WARRIOR OF THE FREY AND DEFENDER OR ALLIES!" Punk flew in, firing flames at her.

Maboroshi was surprised. That woman he tailed was here fighting with the rest of them, but the pale boy was absent.

Ceil dodges Centaurman's attack and swings around catching it with the data energy of her blade sending a duplicate force back in his direction. "And I'm the warrior for myself..." She pulls back her hand and the attack scatters flying hitting Katnyss, Zero and Centaurman. Axl flies in forming into Centaurman. Ceil looks up as she's smashed by the sheer force of Centaurman Axl. "Heh heh hey you got a useful attack!" Axl yells to Centaurman. Ceil's energy glows from underneath Axl and she blast him off of her, she hops into the air and slashes Axl reverting him back normal. She then catches his leg and swings him back in the direction of the others who were going against her.

Ceil lands on her feet. Elecman pulls to his rail gun and begins to shoot it off at her. Ceil catches site of it but a bit late taking the hit dead on. She flies back hitting a wall hard. "Urgh.." Elecman chucks the gun again and begins firing many more shots quickly. Ceil catches this quickly and jumps up off the ground she runs on the wall jumping off of it. She forms her buster and shoots off at Elecman quickly. Elecman catches this and shoots off his gun at the shots both shots colliding with each other. The force kicks Ceil back to the wall and she grips it hanging on it looking back to them all. "You things really are getting annoying...You with the rail gun...That looks nice..." Ceil takes her sword out again. "I hope you're good CLOSE RANGED!" She flies straight at Elecman who continues to fire the gun. Ceil catches the site of the bullets avoiding them fast back and forth as they explode around her and behind her. Before Elecman knew it, Ceil had gotten up to his level. She slashes both of his arms clean off and kicks him to the ground. She grabs the rail gun and takes the ability adding it to her buster. She then tosses it on Elecman's now limp but shaking body. She looks off to the others. "Well that's one hindrance down..." Roll finally shows up after repairing a bit and spots Elecman. "Oh...My...God!"

Eerie charges at her "YOU BITCH!" She combined fire and electricity, using a new maneuver. "VOLT-BURN!" The attack exploded around Ceil, but then a sudden burst of ice shards dove from the smoke of the flaming electrical currents.

Katnyss ran to Elecman's side, her sparks flying around her, to protect him.

Ceil had taken a bit of damage a crater was now in the area where Ceil was standing now.. Ceil still had her straight face. A gentle grin forming on her face now. "You're so hurt aren't you?...I admit...That hurt a bit...But...You're to far from grieving yet.." Ceil swings her blade stabbing it right through Grimsly the sword exits through his back. "You can relay this to your mother...Or maybe this is a message...She can do the grieving for you." Ceil's blade glows red heating up which blows Grimsly back away from her. Ceil's armor was now cracked in areas, pieces of data from things repairing her around. She looks off to all of them. "This is only the start..." A trail of blood was seen flowing from the attack she had used on Grimsly. Out of no where Roll smashes into Ceil at a super sonic speed. she, Ceil twirls through the air and lands on her feet. She looks over to Roll. Roll had tears in her eyes. "They. You...I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Roll flies at Ceil who dodges back and forth avoiding Rolls punches and kicks. Roll starts to mix some of her shots and swordplay in and Ceil catches Roll by her long hair and grips it around Rolls neck. "You should cut this..."Roll swings her blade cutting her hair to get out of the hold nearly cutting Ceil in the process. Ceil backs down a bit her for head carrying a straight scar now. Ceil laughs. "I've had fun...But we'll finish this...Keep your eyes out around the surface...And the sky...I own both of them now...We're not done yet...Your hearts belong to me..." Ceil says grinning.

Grimsly had collapsed, and shifted into Eerie. Eerie flew at Ceil again! "ONLY I CAN HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" She formed her Railgun, firing away like no bodies business. Knifes ejected from her body, flying around and locking onto Ceil and zooming towards her. "Dagger pulse!"

Ceil grins and swings her sword at the right time. The blade shaves right through Eerie cutting her impulse shot. "...Bam." Eerie explodes around from the attack due to Ceil locking in effects of the rail gun with it.

"EERIE!" Roll yells in terror.

Axl was stunned. "No...NO!"

Ceil forms her blade away walking away from them now as to just go about her business.

Eerie's body grew dark, the black blood surrounding her body. The black form, began bubbling and vibrant purple pulses, arms tore threw her back, three times the size of the usual claw form, each one of the two took the form of Eerie and Grimsly individual claws. A tail of spikes shredded to view with a spiked flail at the end. Her arms and legs mutated, like bleeding taking claw forms. Eyeballs came from the black sludge of the blood, staring intensely at Ceil. Tentacles came from her face, dripping black blood as a skull like grey mask emerged from her forehead. The beast roared violently, with a combination of flames and ice blasting out from the mouths on the back legs. Electricity and wind gusted around the creature. It was truly a being of Nightmare Fuel. The creature jumped up, slamming down with it's tail, it's voice screamed painfully.

Ceil grins. "Well, well..." The winds had picked from the sheer amount of power beaming from the creature. Roll was frightened she had no idea what this was. "(Nyeyomi...I have to ask her about this! I mean what in the hell is this!?)" Axl was still stunned from everything going on. "Eerie...EERIE!" Axl yells in direction of the beast. Ceil decides to jump backward a bit from the beast landing on top of a building looking down at it.

Maboroshi's eyes flared wide open. Never before has he seen such a monster in his limited experience. Even Zero broke his calm demeanor at the sight of this creature.

Katnyss stared, in shock. "W-what!?" "EGAD!" Centaurman gasped.

The nightmare creature screamed, it's cry hurting the ears of all that was near. It looked for it's nearest visible life form.

Elecman rolls around looking to his children. "Oh my god...what's...happened!?"

Zero regained his composure and tried to attack the beast. He was afraid it would cause more harm.

Roll pulls after Zero from a far. "ZERO! DON'T HURT THEM!"

The tail swung hard, slamming him out of the way, like a fly. it then was running at him like a cheetah, and locked sight on Roll, Screaming. The beast switched targets, and it lunged at her, flames and ice flying like tailwind.

Rolls eyes widen and she flies backward fast to avoid the beast. "STOP IT!" Roll yells charging up her buster.

Ceil smiles turning away and rushes off from the scene.

The beast vomited electricity from the mouth beneath the tentacles, sharp blade like teeth hanging like a saber toothed cat. It was viciously targeting Roll, out for blood, to feast. it was hungry, screaming once again as it attempted to bite her , but took a huge chunk out of the surface below it, and devoured it like it was food. It slammed it's claw eye hands to the ground, attacking Axl, Katnyss and Elecman. Katnyss dodged it, caring Elecman out of the attack Range.

Centaurman charged at the beast. "HARK SQUIRE! CUTPURSE! I SHALL HALT THEE! I BEG THOU! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" The beast knocked him out of the way, like a child throwing toys across the room.

It screamed again.

Roll shoots off at the monster she seen no other way of stopping it. Axl was still a bit hesitant but forms his golden pistols aiming it at the beast. "BRING THEM BACK!" He shoots off along side Roll.

The beast roars violently, black blood leaking from the tentacles as it gusted them back like paper to a fan.

Maboroshi teleports to higher ground getting some tools from his utility belt. He wonders if stopping this thing is even possible.

Roll let's up nothing was working. "Dang it! We're not effecting it!" Axl was getting tired his emotions were already running high. "Yeah...what are gonna do?" Axl says draping his arms to his side.

The beast dove at them, a hail storm began brewing, as wind gusted, and lightning began striking down randomly. Punk flew in, firing off flames at the beast, but the fire was devoured. The creature grabbed him with one of it's claws, he began being absorbed slowly into it's body. He screamed from the agonizing pain.

Maboroshi took action. He leapt off the rooftops throwing flash bangs at the oozing mass. After he landed he threw a plethora of kunai and shuriken at the arm holding punk.

The flash bang alone, made all the thousands of eyes close, and release punk. But the kunai that cut threw it separated like water, and reformed immediately. it roared, unable tot see. punk looked terrified squirming a ways without a moment's hesitation.

Roll noticed how light had effected the eyes. "Huh?...Light...That might be it!"

The creatures eyes shot open, red veins on the sclera of it's eyes. It made another banshee like cry, locking onto Maboroshi, and sending waves of fire and ice at him like rockets.'

Maboroshi bobbed and weaved past the projectiles but the wailing cry was bothering him. It caused him to get struck by some stray icicles.

A being was watching over the battle from a distance, he had a long scarf which seemed to be waving in the wind. A gig buster was found in his hand and he aims it right at the creature from a far. "That's a pretty bad virus...Has no virus core either...An anti virus should do the trick." The scarfed boy loads his gun with a chip of some kind labeled with the emblem of a holy cross. He aims his gun and shoots the anti virus. It connects with the beast lighting it all up around, it starts to glow rainbow colors all around itself. The scarfed person jumps from the spot landing before the others. Familiar cat goggles were on his head. Zenkai raises himself from the ground now sporting his older clothing from before he left the crew. His hair was spiky again, however he had a lone string waving off the back. "TIME TO BRING YOU DOWN!" Zenkai shoots one more shot which shatters the blood eating it away as it flew off into the air.

The creature whaled, standing up on it's hind legs. it's chest began to decompose, black bloods erupting and raining open them all as the creature fell back onto it's back. The screaming continued, as it's body began contorting, oozing and shaking like it was having a seizure. Black and purple aura shattered around it flooding the whole zone like a nuclear bomb going off. the fog began clearing from the beast, and surprisingly two figured laid on the ground it's in place, unconscious.

Zenkai twirls his gun and places it into his pocket. "Man...coming back to check on you guys and this is what I come back to?" He looks back to them all. "You guys seriously know how to open the welcome mat."

"You're back!?" Zenkai shrugs. "For a bit I guess...I came to see what the huge disturbance in this part of the Grid was..."

"SIR ZENKAI OF THE FOX EARS! YOUR EASR! THOU'S EARS HAVE REERMEGED! HARK! HOW FAIRE THEE!?" Centaurman ran to Zenkai.

Zenkai laughs, "Good to see you as well. But I'm sorry guys I can't stay for to long...Though..." He spots Eerie and Grimsly on the ground and then had spotted Elecman. "What happened? Did that thing do that!?" Roll shakes her head. "That emerged from the person responsible for the beast...Her name is Ceil..." Zenkai felt angry, he wasn't around to help out his friends, but what could he do? He was keeper of the Grid Terra not to mention Skyra now from all the stuff going on. "I'm so sorry...Grrr...I wish I could stay and help you guys.." Roll grabs his hand. "Zenkai! You can't leave us! Help us find Ceil and end this! It's getting bad..." Roll starts to tear up. Zenkai could feel she was scared. "I nearly...lost everyone today. I'm not strong enough...We're not strong enough! We need you!" Zenkai shakes his head. "When I left you as a Mega Man Roll...I entrusted you...And Raiko.. And even Nyeyomi with the power to take care of things...Don't let this stuff get to you...You can do it alright?...It hurts me I have to leave...But...The mission here is finished for now..." Roll growls. "THE MISSION IS NOT DONE! YOU NEED TO STAND BESIDE US! YOU'RE FRIENDS! We...We can't do this without your help..." Roll starts to cry. Axl walks over beside her and. "Roll...Zenkai can't stay...As he said. He's got a lot on his plate...He did give you the mission to look over things.." Roll had to much going through her mind. Her friends being hurt, the monster and then Ceil and hearts. Now she had to get used to the fact, Zenkai really couldn't stay around to help protect them.

Axl looks over to Eerie and Grimsly. "We need to focus on getting them back now...Ok?...Roll?" Roll shakes her head. "I'm sorry...They're not...I can't..." Roll couldn't look to them. Zenkai sighs trying to place a hand on Rolls shoulder but she jerks away from him and runs away from them all. "Roll..." Zenkai says to himself he looks back to Axl then to the others. "You guys should get them out of here...I'm just happy I got here at least to help you from that bind there." Axl nods. "Yeah thanks a lot Zenkai...What are we going to do about Roll?" Zenkai crosses his arms. "Just give her time...That's all we can do right now..." Zenkai really did want to stick around but other things were calling he turns off from them fading away into digital particles.

Axl looks to the both of them. "Wow...so they split...I wonder what to tell Nyeyomi...I wonder if they're minds will be ok?.."

Maboroshi chased after Roll to make sure she wasn't being followed by any enemies.

Katnyss looked to Axl, helping Elecman to his feet. "Axl.. Handle the kids. I got to Get Elecy to Nyeyomi fast."

Axl nods. "Right...Centaurman? Punk? You guys help me out here! We need to get these guys back quickly."

They nodded, helping immediately. Katnyss had already zipped off with Elecman.

Zero recovered from his damage and helped the others along. "Sorry. I should've been more careful."

Something caught his eye and he looked back to the rubble. The destroyed remains were covered in eyes. He ran over on instinct to destroy them.

He destroys them all or so he thought a couple of them had slipped through some cracks becoming more liquid. He also noticed some of them had attached to his blade. Zero swings his blade to clean it of the virus. "..." He turns walking off back to regroup with the others. The virus now under the cracks was glowing slipping deeper into the ground as if to rest for a later time.

Axl returns home with the others and they bring Grimsly and Eerie to Nye's setting them in capsules.

"This happened after they were both knocked out. They seem to have healed from their wounds though. " Axl says looking to the two of them worried.

Nyeyomi looked puzzled, her finger to her chin. "So they separated...intriguing." Raiko wasn't present, being inside his personal training room upstairs.

Axl nods, "I know after the giant virus outbreak. I'm thinking something merged up and blasted them apart...But what's just weird, how it all really happened. They were one of the same. So how are they apart now?"

Nyeyomi looked at the schematics on the monitor as they were being scanned. "Well how they became one to begin with is also as unknown as this. Seems they had some sort of virus mid completion. I doubt it was Satoshi though... he did model them with other stuff, but he wouldn't have done this... Someone or something tampered with Eerie mid completion. You never saw what happened..." Nyeyomi thinks back on that day.

It was three years ago, Spyder and Nyeyomi were making final adjustments to Eerie, but as they activated her something... happened. A dark aura clouded the room, engulfing the new Reploid, it was sparking as it's body shifted with a fierce attack as the clock hit the next hour. Nyeyomi and Spyder couldn't believe their eyes. "W-What!" Nyeyomi gasped. "Looks like another miscalculation Nye.""Nonononoonononon!" She scrambled trying to fix the problem, but it seemed there was a massive firewall that disabled her from touching the software of said Reploid. "DAMMIT!" Nyeyomi slammed her fists against the keyboard. "Eclipse!" Eclipse flashed onto the screen. "I beg your pardon Ma'dam, but it seems something has gone wrong, I am unable to break this firewall. My apologizes." He flashed off the screen. "FUCK! What happened!?"

Nyeyomi came back to reality after explaining the event to Axl, the only other person in her lab. "The mystery of science such as this evades even Eclipse's functions. I can't explain these events. I'm sorry...Maybe. this is for the beast." She looks to the capsules.

Axl looks to Grimsly. "So...That's it...So then I guess the original function kicked in...And this is the result...But only after the virus there..." Axl jumps a bit. "So that's it! The virus! It was holding them together a bug...No wonder it was so hard to take down..."

"That does seem to be the logical explanation." She tapped her chin, pacing a bit. "But that doesn't tell us who hacked into them mid completion or.. well why..." She sighs, looking to Axl. "I have no idea how the two will function as separate entities, but I am leaving you responsible, you are the closest with them aside from Elecman and Katnyss, but.. they did sustain severe damage that battle." Nyeyomi looks to the monitor. "So Roll. She ran off you said?"

Axl puts his hands on his hips looking to her. "Yeah she ran off, she was feeling really down about us getting hurt and I guess it just over took her...What really got to her was Zenkai showing up. He couldn't stay around she was desperate..."

Nyeyomi sighs. "Guess she just needs time." Nyeyomi sat down at her chair, taking a sip of her coffee, before setting it down again. "The twins should be put in the rooms, and locked in until they are confirmed to be stable err well... you know their 'normal' stable.. I don't want another incident like when you went haywire again. Really scared me." She looked to Axl.

Axl agreed with her, seeing how Eerie was reacting after he learned of how he was scared him even more. "Yeah it's for the best...We'll take as much time as we need to."

Nyeyomi nods, some time had passed and the two had been sealed inside their rooms, being monitored for the time being. Nyeyomi began maintenance on the wounded Navis and Reploids.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Reunion of Eyes**

Elecman was sitting with Katnyss his arms were under digital repairing. He grunts his teeth a bit as the data was folding over remaking his arms. "I can't wait for this to be done with...How are the kids?" He asked looking to Katnyss.

"Nye said their systems are running normally for them, but she still can't gain access to databanks. I hope they'll be okay..." Katnyss places her hand on his shoulder.

Elecman nods. "Grrr...What a nightmare that was...I'm so happy we're all alright.." He says grunting again from the pain. "Grah...I can use another anti pain chip please..."

Nyeyomi chuckles providing the chip as requested. Katnyss nuzzles her head against his.

Elecman laughs a bit but also aches from the pain. "Ohhh please let these 2 days go by quickly."

Katnyss looks off into the space within the glasses," I doubt it'll be that long. It took only an hour last time someone was hurt this badly and left in here."

Elecman nods, "Yeah...heh...I've never lost my arms though this really sucks..."

Now around the location of Skyra. Zenkai arrives back spotting Ikiru. She was wearing a white gown with golden rims crossing them. Crosses lay around her upper chest area and she had long white hair. Her pale white skin with glowing green light eyes were looking his direction. "Zenkai? What brings you back to Skyra?...I know not all is done yet..." Zenkai nods, "Yeah...I took a visit to my friends...I nearly forgot how close we were with things...The love, the battles...Everything..." Ikiru places her hands to her chest. "Are you feeling regret of making the choice of being the keeper of Skyra...I cannot do this alone..." Zenkai sighs, "I know...Without Solaris, Aoi...There's no one else I can really have here..." Ikiru takes him by the hand. "Perhaps...I may be wrong." Zenkai looks at her quickly. "Hm?" Ikiru nods she was reading Zenkai's life. "I see. There is one who can watch in your place..." She touches Zenkai's head and out forms Sakurei from his memories. She stands on the ground and looks to Zenkai smiling. "Hey!" Zenkai panics. "SAKUREI!?" Ikiru giggles. "I think it's perfect." Zenkai looks to her with an annoyed face. "Are you serious!?" Sakurei crosses her arms. "What's wrong with me? I can do it! I've been a part of you this entire time!" Zenkai looks back to her. "Urgh...You know what?...Ok...As long as I can keep at least enough of my power though...In case yeah.." Ikiru laughs, "Zenkai.. You're who you are and will always be...She will just watch in your place and take care of your duties...You will be free to live among your friends again." She says smiling softly. Zenkai looks to Sakurei who perked up. "See? I told you we'd see each other again..." Zenkai smiles nodding. "Yeah...Thank you Ikiru...Though I've always had a question...Where were you during the judges and all of that back then?" Ikiru grew silent she then looks to Zenkai. "I was busy at work...with Death so high...I had to hold down the life of the Grid...what father bass had asked me to do...While there was Vee death...I am Life...I never liked the judges...or their habits...So I just never hung around." Zenkai nods. "Ok...Wait you mean to say you just up and ditched them?" Ikiru laughs. "Ditch is such a harsh slang word but something in that neighborhood." Zenkai thinks to himself. "(Urgh what an airhead...)" He nods. "Well thanks...I guess I'll see you both around then.." Ikiru nods still smiling. "Be safe Zenkai.. And enjoy your life..." Zenkai nods taking off back to his friends.

Back at Nyeyomi's fortress, time had seemed to pass, a few days perhaps? Axl was walking around thinking on the events that happened, he was wondering how long it would be before it'd be safe to let Grimsly and Eerie out.

"Urgh it's been a bit...I hope when they're back they'll be ok.." He was a bit worried and sits down sighing to himself.

In Eerie's room, she was starting to come to, holding her head from the massive headache she had. "What the hell happened? Grim?" She looked to where the arm usually appeared. "GRIM?!" She looked conflicted. "THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" Nothing happened. "GRIMSLY!?" She was truly worried about him, this wasn't like him to not appear, what if that blow had actually killed him?

In Grimsly's room, he was still out cold, laying motionless in the freezing cold room, but his monitoring sensors showed he was alive, just out cold.

Axl walks in to check in on him. "Hmm still out..." He looks around a bit then turns off to check on Eerie.

Eerie was huddled on her bed, holding her knees to her chest. "..."

Axl walks over to her after walking into her room. "Eerie?" He says walking up to her slowly.

She looks to him. "Axl..." She gets up, looking to him. "What happened? Why haven't I switched with Grimsly?! " She must have been up for over an hour, with a response like that.

Axl sat silent. "Well...You guys got knocked out. And then there was a this virus, bug thing...After taking it down...You both were well separated.."

"Separated?! WHAT?!" She gasped. "Is he..?"

"Yep...he's separated as well here..." Axl says taking a seat on her bed beside her.

"So he's alright?" She looks to Axl.

"Yeah...He's just resting right now." Axl says rubbing her back a bit.

"That's a relief... I got so...worried...I was worried?...heh." She seemed to relax. "This is defiantly something I'll have to get used to though..."

Axl laughs, "Yeah I'm just happy your mind is there...I'll help you though being single without someone looking over your shoulder all the time is pretty easy and nice."

"What exactly happened? I don't remember after Grim got stabbed and then I ..." She sighs. "It's fuzzy, everything is a blur after that.."

"Well after Ceil stabbed through Grimsly ...She had knocked you out which had ultimately put you guys out cold." Axl looks down to the floor. "Then it happened, the virus over took you two...And well...This is what came after.."

"Virus? What Virus?" Eerie asked, concerned.

"You don't recall, yeah...It was messed up." Axl looks to her. "The virus had eyes all around it. You guys were seriously out of control...It took us all to try and bring you down. An old friend came to help us out...We would've been history otherwise."

Eerie held her hand to her mouth, she seemed really concerned. Panicked screaming was suddenly heard through the walls, next door. She jumped, looking to the wall.

"That came from Grim's room!" She stood up quickly.

Axl jumps off the bed. "Let's go check on him!"

Grimsly was frantically looking behind him, he looked like he was crying from the panic. "Eerie?!"

Eerie and Axl ran next door, opening the door. Eerie looked to Grimsly, who was sobbing. "GRIM!" he glanced over, seeming to be in shock. "E-E-Eerie!?" They cautiously approached each other, mirroring each others movements.

Eerie extended her hand, tugging his cheek away from his face. "OW! Stop it!" She left go, and Grimsly rubbed his cheek. She hugged him without hesitation. He looked incredibly caught of guard.

He then noticed Axl behind her, and looked to Eerie. "W-W-What's going on?!" She didn't let him go.

Axl crosses his arms. "Well seems he's alright again...Good to see you up.." Axl goes to explain to Grimsly about what happened. And what led to their state here.

He looked worried. "We attacked you guys?! I-I I can't believe it... and Roll? S-she ran away?... Oh no..."Eerie scuffed his hair a bit. "Still worried about that Roll chick?" Eerie smirked to her brother, he pushed her off. "Shut up... this is still weird..." Eerie folded her arms, walking back to Axl. "I know, but we'll have to get used to this."

Axl nods. "I think we should go look for her soon. You guys should stay together till you get a little more used to things...But you'll get used to it guys." He crosses his arms. "Hmm...Before that, maybe Nyeyomi should look over you guys a bit...Just to be on the safe side."

"The evil dictator wouldn't have let use leave out rooms if we weren't fine... she's overly cautious." Eerie replied, her hands to her hips. "As for Roll... well how would we even find her." Grimsly sniffs a bit, getting up. "I-I hope she's okay..."

Axl nods, "Yeah Nyeyomi the evil dictator.." he sighs. "Guess we're booked here for a now..."

outside the front doors, Centaurman was patrolling, pacing back and forth like a guard. He kept his eyes averted from the ground below, so he wouldn't get nervous. "I AM CENTUARMAN! NOBEL GUARDIAN AND GATE KEEPER OF THIEN FAIRE WILY FORTRESS!"

"I AM VIGILANT! HONORABLE! THE GROUND BELOW ME FEEL THE BEATING OF MINE EARTH SHATTERING HOVES! AND IN THE FREY THINE LANCE HATH MAKITH FOES TREMBLE! NONE SHALL PASS WITH CENTUAMRAN ON ALERT! FOR DOUTH AM STRONG! VAILENT! VIGILANT! AND LOYAL... WITH DASHIGN GOOD LOOKS... FOES FEEL THE WOOSH OF MINE TAIL BEAT PASSED, AS I JOUST INTO THE ARENA! PROTECTOR OF MINE FRIENDS AND DOUTH THE WEAK! WEATHER YOU BE FRIEND OR FOE I SHALL TREATITH THEE AS A HONORABLE ADVARSARY OR ALLY! NO MATTER THE CYCLES OF THE SUN OR WHEN THE WIND BLOWS ME...er.. NAY! GUIDES ME! CENTUARMAN IS HERE!..." Centaurman narrated himself, continuing rambling on as he paced.

A shooting beam of energy lands on the deck behind Centaurman. Zenkai steps out cape and all he looks to Centaurman forming a smile. "The Narrator of the sky now huh?"

"EGAD!" Centaurman jumps, looking surprised. "ER uh.. Sir Zenkai of the fox ears... eheh thou hast surprised this noble steed.. and yes! I AM CENTAURMAN! NARRATOR OF THE SKY FORTRESS! HARK! Pray pardon me, but what douth brings thou to thine fortress?"

Zenkai rubs the back of his head his goggles moving a bit. "I'm back to stay."

Centaurman hold his hands together. "FORSOOTH?! After thine glorious trek, thou wishith to return? HARK! Thine princess shall be most pleased!"

Zenkai nods. ("After all this time I still understand like 2% at most of what he means.) Zenkai thanks Centaurman and heads in to meet up with the others

As he enters Punk notices him. "YOH! SPIKEY! Long time no see. Wha's hang'n?"

Zenkai looks to Punk, "Woah you've gotten quite a make over there...I'm here to stay and catch up." He places a hand in his pocket. "I still can't believe Nyeyomi's made this place fly.."

"She's an egghead... well if you want to see her, she's down stairs in the basement. She just completed the teleporter software for all the non fliers in the base. So Sparky isn't here at the moment, he's at that dojo place I thinks." Punk put his hands behind his head.

Zenkai nods. "Ok thanks..." As he turns he spots Axl, Eerie and Grimsly. He waves to them. "OH WOAH! ZENKAI!? What are you doing back here!?" Zenkai laughs, "hopefully trying to keep you in line...Who are those two? I never had a chance to ask before." Axl stops him before going on. "First! Aren't you suppose to be in Skyra and that stuff!?" Zenkai shakes his head. "I'm done with that stuff for a long time. Maybe for the rest of my time around...In short I'm back to stay." Axl was a bit excited. "Dude we're seriously happy to have you here!" Zenkai nods to him again. "Thanks but about my earlier question?" Axl looks to Grimsly and Eerie. "Oh! This is Eerie and her brother Grimsly. Heh...Nye had made them a while back." Zenkai puts a hand to his cheek. "I see and they had that bug thing going on with them right? Interesting...I wonder what could've infected them." Axl shakes his head. "No idea but I'm glad you stepped in when you did!" Zenkai nods then looks to Grimsly and Eerie. "It's nice to meet you two if you don't know already yeah, I'm Zenkai and old friend of Nyeyomi's."

Eerie folded her arms, while Grimsly hid behind her timidly upon seeing the new face. "Jeez talk about us like were not in the room. Kinda rude, Axl." Eerie states, walking down the kitchen , Grimsly followed her Timidly waving to Zenkai, but was pulled into the kitchen with her. They began raiding the fridge like hungry savages.

Zenkai rubs the back of his head again.

"She's like that but I like it. And Grimsly's extremely shy." Axl says looking back to Zenkai. "Ok...I hope to get to know them more." Axl nods, "Well you haven't seen Nyeyomi in a while, wanna go speak with her?" Zenkai nods, "Might as well she is the captain of the ship here."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?""OW!""PERVERT!""I-I!""NOW THIS IS DEFINATLY INSENST! DON'T TRY TO PULL THE 'MASTERBATION' CARD AGAIN WITH ME MISTER!" Grimsly bolted out of the kitchen, running and tripped onto the carpet. He looked up to the guys, laughing nervously.

Zenkai and Axl look back to him. "Wow...The dudes pretty bad." Zenkai says silently to Axl. "He's learning." Axl says taking Zenkai off to Nye's.

Eerie chases after Grimsly, like an angry banshee. Down in the lab, Nyeyomi was fidgeting with some gadgets.

Zenkai and Axl arrive in Nyeyomi's lab. Her music was blasting as normal. "Never changed" Zenkai says laughing to himself. "NYEYOMI!" Axl yells to her.

Nyeyomi looks over, seeming surprised as she noticed Zenkai. She got out of her chair going to him, and hugging her best friend. "Zenkai! It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Heh hey Nyeyomi, yeah it's been a grip load of time. I've been good. Saved our friends a couple days ago.." He let's off the grip on Nyeyomi. "After that. I decided...My life. I should be here protecting you guys...Roll...It really stuck with me..." He says putting his hands back in his pockets.

"So your planning on staying this time?" She asked.

Zenkai nods. "Yep.. No more grid hopping around the world for me. Unless it's to get a snack...I'm here to stay."

"That's good to hear! Well that room you used last you were here has all your belongings in it thanks to Roll. You are welcome to move in." Nyeyomi smirks.

Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi surprised. "Wait really!?"

"yeah, guess she had a pre-meditated thought of you returning one day. So. We kinda left that one open for you." Nyeyomi sits back down.

Zenkai was happy deep down. "Wow. that's amazing...I can't wait to see things...Where is Roll by the way?"

Nyeyomi shakes her head. "She's still.. er... soul searching I suppose."

Zenkai panics. "Wait she didn't come back!?"

Axl shakes his head. " No...She ran off after that fight and hasn't returned yet...We have a friend looking on her situation though." Zenkai nods. "Well when you find her, I need to speak with her. Or...I'm gonna go search for her if it goes on to long."

"Her system graph shows she's still functioning regularly." Nyeyomi opened the schematics on her monitor.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "You have like a teleporter that can instantly bring them back if you needed it? Like some kind of freedom kill switch?"

Axl sighs, "Don't give her ideas!"

"Hmmm none yet, but that's a great idea. They can teleport at will though, well at least the ground units." Nyeyomi leaned against her palm, drinking some coffee. "Axl, why are you so worried?"

"I don't want you abusing it." He says crossing his arms. Zenkai laughs. "Dude I don't think you're getting it. You'll be free to teleport, but if you're in a bad bind, we'd be able to pin point your location and warp you to safety or something." Axl finally gets it. "Ohhhhhh"

"I need to upgrade that brain of yours. Your so...well dense." She speaks sipping her coffee.

Axl tears up. "I'm not dense! Cut it out!"

Zenkai was now leaning back on the wall. "Well guess I'll go check out my room."

"We restock the kitchen every few days, so feel free to eat as much as you like... well leave some for the others when you do." Nyeyomi laughs returning to her work.

Zenkai's face turns happy. "Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!" Axl became a bit agitated. "You better not eat us out of house and home!" Zenkai looks around. "You mean fortress? I'm gonna dine like a king!" Axl sighs, "Let's get you to your room...Follow me." Axl leads Zenkai out of the lab.

As they walk up the steps leading to Zenkai's room. Vee walks out spotting him. She was on her way to Satoshi. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Zenkai!" Zenkai waves to her. "Hey Vee! Wow you're here too!?" Vee nods quickly. "I'm a permanent resident here!" Zenkai grins. "That's pretty awesome." Axl nods, "What's more awesome is your room is right near hers and rolls. Come on.." Axl was in a hurry to get back to Eerie now. Zenkai waves to Vee walking off from her. "It was nice seeing you again Zenkai! We'll have to catch up!" Zenkai nods, "Yeah defiantly." He finally reaches his room and when he opens it. Everything was set up like his place at home. The only difference was the bed and view. "...Oh Woah...Kept everything nearly the same here...my computer...It's all here.."

Axl laughs a bit. "Yeah Roll really kept things neat...She'll be excited seeing you here again."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah I can't wait to talk with her again...Well thanks Axl.. I guess I'll be good for now...Though out of everyone here...I haven't seen Raiko.

"Oh Raiko? He's down at the Dojo...heh he's come a long ways from before." Zenkai nods. "I bet...Well I'm gonna rest...It's...been sometime since I was able to well as odd as this sounds dream again.." Zenkai lays on his bed. "Wow..." He drifts off to sleep. Axl shuts his door walking out. "Well back to Eerie...Crazy though I guess being a mega man like that. You really wouldn't require much sleep or any at all.." Axl walks off to check on Eerie.

Roll teleports back to Nyeyomi's landing on the deck where Centaurman still kept his monologuing going.

Centaurman hadn't noticed her, as his back was turned to Roll. "Hither on thine journey within douth frey I wander. Strikith me if thou dares, for Centaurman hath no frets nor aliments to cease thine mighty lance and shield. Anon I shall return, cherished by all as mine tail sways in thine wind, and lance to thine sky. I AM HERE! Wherever there be trouble, Centaurman shall beither there, through thick and thin, no matter what cycle of the sun. HARK! I say ONGURAD I SHALL SPEAKITH! I SHALL PERISH THEE VILE MONSTER! YONDER I GO, MINE LANCE HELD STRONG! FLANKITH YOU I SHALL! FOR I AM! CENTAURAMAN! CHAMPION OF-"

Roll looks to him. "Have you been doing this all this time?" She asks moving hair out of her face.

"Of GLORIOUS SURPRISES! FAIRE LADY ROLL! Shelve thine thought. Twas many cycles of the sun, this noble steed awaited thine return. How faire's thee? Art thou well? OHHHHH! Sir Zenkai of the Fox ears shall be most pleased!" Centaurman exclaimed, in excitement.

Roll jumps at the name of Zenkai. "Wait!? WHAT? He's here!?" Roll runs off into the fortress quickly.

"ALACK! Oh well... hahah glorious surprises... oh I slay me..." Centaurman resumed his monologuing.

Zenkai was still resting and Roll was running around trying to get info on where he was. Axl was sitting with Eerie talking over some things. Roll runs up beside him. "AXL! STOP TALKING! WHERE'S ZENKAI!?" Axl looks to Roll, "First...Good to see you back. Second. He's in his room..." Roll nods and rushes off quickly. Axl shakes his head and looks back to Eerie. "So. Where were we?...Oh yeah.. So we'll head out later and get you more used to being solo for a while."

Roll opens Zenkai's door and she runs over and pounces him in the bed. "ZENKAI! YOU CAME BACK!" Zenkai was shaken a bit from her jumping on him and he laughs. "Roll you came back. I was worried about you..." Roll hugs him. "I'm so happy you decided to come back to us." Zenkai hugs around her. 'Yeah...I couldn't leave you guys to get hurt like that or even in bigger problems. I'm here to stay...And that's it..." Roll nods. "By the way...You did good Roll...But I want you to leave the rest to me ok?" Roll agrees and gets up off his bed. She places her hands to her chest. "We have a lot more to take care of now." Zenkai nods. "With Ceil and these other creeps...I know.." Roll turns back to him. "Ohhh also...I don't think I'm fit to be a Mega Man..." Zenkai sighs to himself. "Roll you're just fine. You're just no longer required to fight the front lines...I need you supporting us...you can be like Nyeyomi or Raiko...Support from the sides...As I said I don't want you out there like that.." Roll nods. "Thanks Zenkai.. I'm glad you have a lot of faith in me...Though who's watching the Grid in your place now?" Zenkai laughs. "Ikiru who is life...She well as odd as this sounds...It's Sakurei looking over things now. Took her out of my memories...But that's enough for now...I'm getting a little hungry." Roll laughs, "I'll go get your favorite dish ready! I'm glad to have you back bro." Zenkai nods. "Yeah it's great being back sis." Roll runs out as Zenkai sits up on his bed. He pulls to his goggles on his desk setting them on. He extends his hands forming a digital computer with a screen and begins typing around. He locates the next and last mega man that was messing with a Terra flower. "Got ya...Just had to wait for it...Guess after eating and some more catching up we'll put an end to this mess." He gets up and heads off to eat.

Later at dinner everyone was sitting around the table eating. "Man haven't had this in a long while" Said Zenkai taking a bite of some food. Satoshi was in a corner viewing them all from the shadows. Roll looks over to him. "You can sit at the table you know?"

Vee is seen patting the empty seat next to her.

"Too much Light... besides... why do we have to eat with everyone at the table anyways..." Spyder grumbles, holding his ground.

Vee giggles, "It's a good gesture for long returning friends. Besides I'm curious to know just what Zenkai was up to all those years."

Zenkai sighs. He puts his fork down looking to them all. "Well...I will tell you guys this...Keeping the fabrics of the grid together and safe...is tedious...I know we're dealing with some tough crap right now. But there was a worse force...I'm not sure where he is now...But that creature. It honestly reminded me of it. I lost a good couple of mega men I recruited." Roll looks to Zenkai curiously. "Who was this person?" Zenkai drinks from his glass. "Doppler...Took a bit but we got him...This happened like almost immediately after me leaving to look over Skyra...We worked fast to make sure nothing he had spread out...I took a lot of scars though..."Zenkai's long strand of hair floats upward a bit. He swings his head as data falls from it. "Exposure to long amounts of data does odd things to a person." He takes another sip out of his glass.

"Then after coming back I saw what was going down here...Had to look into it more." Vee nods saying, "Wow! You went through a lot...but we're all together so we'll be able to keep things right in places." Zenkai nods. "So Raiko? How's it been with Nyeyomi all this time?"

Nyeyomi was one of the few not present at the table, busy with work.

Raiko looks lazily to Zenkai. "Things have been just as crazy as it used to be. Except you weren't around to see most of it."

Zenkai laughs, "Good to know a lot hasn't changed. Thinking about changes...Have any of you guys heard from Light?" Roll nods. "That thing you dropped off to me. It had him in it." Zenkai laughs, "Woah so he was in that...Hmm It's in Nyeyomi's lab right?" Roll nods. Zenkai gets up to go get it. He later returns with Nyeyomi and the device setting it on the table. He hits a switch and an AI of Light appears. "It's about time." Axl had choked on some soda. "Wait a minute! That thing was a holographic communicator!?" Zenkai nods. "Yeah...I had no time to explain because of things going on..." Light adjust his glasses. "Yes..." Light looks to Roll. "I'm sorry for having to leave you in the hands of Nyeyomi this way...But it was for a great cause. As you all are aware...Cossack is dead now correct? And Ceil is now running the events...I had been working on some special Terra Flower technology, which could seize all actions of her happenings...However I fell to late...And she found me.." Zenkai's eyes widen. 'Wait. So you're saying..." Vee sighs, "That's horrible.." Light nods, "My mind still is alive here however...I can aid you all in this state as I had when alive..." Lights AI looks to Satoshi. "Some...A lot more than others..." He turns back to all of them. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner. If you need me at anytime please do say the words. Light on, and I shall appear here. Or you can simply hit the on key...Either way I'll appear to help you..." He then looks to Zenkai. "Also...I hadn't mentioned this. But there are some things I've hidden around the world...My research was hidden and to vast for the expo and other things going on at the time...Studying the mega men and their armors. There are some places I've chosen to hide pieces of them for you...And perhaps some of your other friends. My knowledge is always growing, so perhaps more shall be made in time..." Zenkai nods. Light was so full of information it was amazing he had thought ahead this far. Light bows to everyone as he soon fades away. "Well...we finally found out what happened to him." Roll was sad, "Ceil killed him. And that's what we're left with?." Zenkai sighs, "Well get her.."

Raiko put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Another world crisis to solve. Heheh. It's just like three years ago."

Zenkai nods in response to Raiko's comment. "This is normal."

"I'll have Eclipse integrate light into the main computer so you can access him anywhere in the fortress." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I am curious about these armors he spoke of, excellent upgrade materials I would have to assume."

Raiko looked over to his girlfriend with a smile. "Heh. You just got some inspiration didn't you?"

"Perhaps." She smirked.

Zenkai looks to them. "Sounds like a great idea really. With how things are now, I wouldn't want you both back out there again. So just leave the messy stuff to me." Roll nods. "Yep!" Vee nods in agreement as well. Axl was still amazed the hologram was talking to them and that it was the mind of a dead guy, not that Eclipse wasn't memory already but the fact that Light was a human and he pulled that off

Eerie leaned against the table. "Sounds like some fun. Mind if I tag along?" "Eerie are you CRAZY?!" She looks to Grimsly. "You should come to Grimmy, it'll be fun.""B-B-BUT!"

Raiko drew his attention back to Zenkai. He put his arms back down on the table and starting speaking more seriously. "As much as I would love to fight with you again Zenkai, I can't exactly leave Nyeyomi alone. I only leave this place to keep my responsibilities at the dojo."

Zenkai nods. "Understandable, I wouldn't want you guys out there anyway. I'll take care of the garbage here."

Roll sets her fork down on her plate. "With us as well." Zenkai looks over to her. "Hm?" Roll stands up. "We were all made to help out! And as long as we're together! We'll beat any force! I was...scared but..." Zenkai laughs. "Roll you're sounding so corny...But I'm happy I've gotten your motivation up. Let's finish eating though. Stuff is getting cold." Axl nods. "Yeah."

Around the D.F.M.D. Double was now walking around a hallway. He was heading into the bathroom to take his pills. Before he places one in his mouth his phone goes off. He get's a text not to take his medicine. He grins and looks back to the door as another officer walks in. "Hey Double how's it going!" Double stood grinning his face was becoming a little twisted with a crazy smirk forming. "Double?...W...What's wrong with you?" Double bends down holding his stomach he begins to glow around as red data over takes his body. The officer falls back to the floor covering his eyes from the light. Out of the data was a lone yellow Reploid with beaming pipes of red liquid making it's way around Doubles upper back and chest. His arms now carried spikes which also followed around his legs. His eyes had become blood shot red and he turns to the officer on the ground. "I'm not the one you should be asking about..." He forms a sharp energy blade from one of his hands. It forms up from the red liquid and he walks to the officer slashing him completely in half. Another officer was in a stall at the time and Double looks over to it. "Sad day to take a piss isn't it?" He slashes through the stalls cutting the officer as well as destroying some toilets. Alarms sound as Double makes his way out of the restroom. Officers run in his direction and they all pull to their guns. "STAND DOWN!" They yelled getting ready to shoot at Double. Double laughs. "Seriously?" He rushes them all slashing apart about 5 officers who stood in his way. A bullet ricochets off of his shoulder and he turns back to him. The officer backs up a bit and begins to run. Double forms a ring from his energy and tosses it in the direction of the running victim. The blade forms spiky ends forming to a saw and slashes through him. It then bounces off some walls and takes down any unknowing officers running that direction. "Double..." He turns spotting Ceil walking over to him. He holds out his hand catching his saw blade. "Hey...Did you get the information you needed?" Ceil nods. "We just have to continue harvesting here..." She reaches into a dead officer taking out his heart. Denise runs in aiming her gun to them. "CIEL!" Ceil looks to Denise. "Oh hey...The girl who gave me my first job. Aren't you proud of how far you've come with me?" Denise was shivering there were so many bodies around now. "You're...a...monster...SCREW THE JUSTICE SYSTEM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Denise let's off shots which bounce off of Ceil from her shield. "..Double? Do you mind?...I have to find the General.." Double grins. "Not at all. Have fun...I'm gonna finally get down and dirty with our old teacher here.." Denise became terrified stepping back. She trips over a dead body falling to her back. Double was only walking to her to intimidate her.

She starts to shoot at him more but the bullets held no effect. Double leans down picking Denise up. He presses her at a wall and holds back his free hand forming what looked to be a small dagger of some kind. "You know?. You always wanted that mantle on the wall. You can be just that now..." Double swings his free hand with the dagger pinning Denise through the skull on the wall. Her body goes limp as she hung there now. "You look like an angel...Hope you enjoy hell though...Seeing all the little kids and who knows what else you're crooked justice system put forth...Bah...I'm not into politics." He walks off leaving Denise to hang on the wall. The General now was facing Ceil. "What will you gain from this?" Ceil thinks to herself. "Well...Your heart for one..." Ceil appears instantly before the General. "Your force, and dreams are mine!" She reaches right though his chest gripping his heart. Blood spews all over the place and she kicks the General back to the wall hard. "Life is quite a bitch isn't it?" She and Double soon meet up and she forms her buster. She charges it and shoots off at the building creating a massive fire. Double salutes the building. "Ashes to ashes...Dust to dust...This is a little boring now...Let's go find something else to do." Ceil smiles. "Yeah..."

The two walk off.

later, Zenkai gets a transmission over his email. "Zenkai, where have you gone to? I have spoken with Ikiru, and she told me you left."

It was signed 'Iris'

"Iris?" Zenkai thinks to himself. He messages her back. "What's the situation...I'm no longer coming back. If you need anything major Sakurei should be able to help you. Or even Colonel."

"We've detected a breach with one of the Terra flowers. It doesn't look good. My brother thinks it's a virus outbreak." She replies over the email.

"A virus outbreak? Have you wired this information to Sakurei?" Zenkai messages back.

"Yes I have." She replied.

Zenkai messages back to her. "Hmm if you think it's really serious, I guess I can come by and give you a hand, but I can't stay...A Terra flower being infected with a virus is the last we need right now...With how unstable things are becoming."

"I've just arrived at the location with Colonel. Please hurry, it looks really corrupted over here." Iris replied.

Zenkai replies. "Right, I'll be right there." Zenkai hangs up the call and looks back coming in face contact with Roll he jolts back a bit. 'ROLL! Stop it!" She sighs. "You're back and you're already running away again?" Zenkai picks up his phone he had dropped it after getting scared. "It's just some stuff that's left over from the other job...I'll be back. Don't follow me ok? I mean it...Stay here..." Zenkai walks to his door. Roll runs off after him a bit. "Brother!" Zenkai turns to her. "It's Skyra business just stay put...I'll call if I get into a jam alright? It's just to dangerous to leave this place unguarded...Anything can happen now.." Roll looked curious. "Huh?" Zenkai puts a hand on her shoulder. "These guys are bad...They do anything to get what they want, kill anyone they want...Just leave this to me for now...Don't concern yourself ok?" Zenkai heads out quickly. Roll sighs..."He's right...I need to be here for everyone..."

Around the Terra flower area now. Zenkai arrives warping in to meet up with Iris. He spots her with Color by the infected part of Flower and the mega man taking in the energy.

"Zenkai!" Iris calls to him. The area was infected by more than just a rock formation from the Megaman. A black tar like substance was spread around the area, eyeballs protruding from thousands of location, including on the Megaman, who stood before them. "I am so relived you made it."

Colonel looks to Zenkai. "It's good seeing you again...But our words have to be short..." He looks off to the beast and the tar like area ahead of them. Zenkai steps forward a bit forming his gig blaster. "Yeah good to see you guys are ok...But just what kind of virus is this?" Zenkai charges up and shoots at the muck with an anti virus chip. It didn't seem to effect it but started to groan. "That's...interesting..."

Colonel looks to the mega man, "So what's the plan?" Zenkai looks to Colonel, "We need to take down that mega man...We'll figure out what to do with this stuff later..." Zenkai shoots off at the mega man stopping his actions. It turns to him and jumps their direction fast. It forms rocks around itself and the 3 jump back as it crashes into the ground.

"She's strong." Iris stepped back, forming a buster and began firing.

Zenkai growls, "Seriously...Don't let up though! Creep blasting her!" Zenkai shoots off more shots each new shot cracking away at the armor around the mega man. Maggots are seen flying from areas as more shots are launched at her. "(The...hell?)" The mega girl rushes their direction quickly forming into a rock becoming a boulder their direction. Zenkai jumps flipping into the air. He lands behind Colonel.

Iris fires more blasts, screaming a bit from the maggots flying out. She was hiding her eyes, with one arm.

Colonel hurries beside Iris rushing to the mega girl and slashes her in half the rock scattering all over the place. Some of the virus goo fell over him but it soon slid off. "It's done." Zenkai had stopped shooting and walks up beside Iris as Color now walks near them.

Iris panted, as she hesitantly looked at the fallen mega girl. "That wasn't anything like we've encountered before... What was she Zenkai?"

Zenkai shakes his head. "Looks as if it was a human, but was being rapidly controlled by something..." He walks over to the corpse to study it a bit more. He kneels down and checks the armor a bit. "Hmm..."

Colonel looks to Zenkai, "You should be a little careful there."

Zenkai nods still looking over the body armor. The eye on the armor looked over to Zenkai, pulsing with a bloodshot stare.

Zenkai falls back a bit catching his breath. "WHAT THE HECK!?" He stands to his feet quickly he forms his gig buster aiming it to the armor.

Misting out of the armor, was a dark aura, but the shots went through like it was air. It had a ghostly shape, like some monster. The eyes on the surrounding ground and walls began to be pulled to this mist, like water droplets being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. The eyes filled the mist, all staring intensely to Zenkai. It roared, bellowing with a mouth that appears making a hole to see through with teeth and dripping fangs.

Zenkai clips in a anti virus chip but how could he hit something that wasn't physical he thought.

The creature's eyes seemed to roll around aimlessly, before all looked to iris. iris took some steps backwards, she was shaking. "I-It's looking right at me.." She murmured fearfully.

Zenkai looks to Iris quickly. CORNOL! GET IRIS OUT OF HERE!" Zenkai yells shooting off at the mist. Colonel grabs Iris and begins to run quickly away with her.

The area became black an red, without any escape. they were trapped. The mist screamed out again, the attack not touching it.

Zenkai continues shooting at it. "Damn you! Stay away from her!" he runs jumping into the air glowing with data. Hs swings his fist trying to effect it with powerful punch of anti data energy. However Zenkai is stopped mid air by the eyes glare. "W...What!? I c...Can't move!" The stare had petrified his actions and he's tossed with the energy of the mist back to the ground rolling. He grips himself up his clothing was cut a bit. "Dang it...It's powerful..."

The mouth of the mist opened once more, spiraling it's way at Iris, and knocked colonel back fiercely. She stood there, like a deer in headlights. "ZENKAI!" She cried out.

"OH NO! IRIS!" He reaches out in her direction his eyes widening in terror.

The mist dove into her mouth, her eyes staring in fear with the muffle of her scream. The white of her eyes changed to black, and her eye and hair color changed. The eyes were now toxic green, and her hair was black on top and bluish green near under. Her clothes evaporated, being only a black body suit, covered in thousands of eyes. She laughed, with a distorted chuckle, approaching Colonel. A intensely deranged grin appeared, as she grabbed him by the face, finger nails had changed to claws, ripping out his eyeballs from the sockets. She ate them immediately, and looked to Zenkai with a tilted head. the twisted grin still on her face as she ripped colonel in half, his screams seemed mutated. He was absorbed into the corrupted Iris, becoming a massively sized left arm. She laughed again, eyes still locked onto Zenkai.

"I...Iris...What has..." Zenkai was shaken he had no idea what to do now. Millions of emotions were running through him. "Iris...IRIS! Come on!...Grrr...I...Mean..." Zenkai was hesitating pulling his gun on her. "Just like that?...You're gonna give in just like that! FIGHT IT!" Zenkai aims shooting at her rapidly.

"I..Ir..Iris...?" She chuckled, her tone soft but distorted, the being licked her lips. "We..ate...her. eheheh..eheh..."

The bullets flew at her, but she punched them, not feeling a thing. She laughed again.

"Ate her?" Zenkai says his gig buster canon was smoking now. Zenkai recalls from the other virus happening light helped to blind the creature, this had to be the same thing. He inserts a light chip.. "Yeah...You're no longer Iris..." He looks to the monster. " You're an enemy..." Zenkai was thinking back to his times fighting beside Iris, the calm times, they had at one time thought of retiring together after things, though Zenkai thought it was a joke. Iris was serious and he knew that. He loads the chamber of his gun with a light chip. "Iris...Thank you...And your brother...I'll judge this beast and reclaim our peace!" He shoots off the light chip which light up the location shutting all the eyes around him. Zenkai glows around and teleports to a location outside the mist. The eyes flicker a bit reverting turning facing Zenkai as he stands up from the teleportation looking back at the huge masking mist.

The mist is pulled in like a tornado, being fully absorbed into the corrupted girl, once known as Iris. She looked to Zenkai, growling like a wild animal.

Zenkai readies himself, he could run but his teleportation energy had been used for a bit. "Crap...COME ON!" Zenkai forms his mega man suit.

The monster rushes at him, the ground below her being crushed. The monster leapt high into the air. Her mouth was open, to the point you'd expect to be impossible to do. she drew near slamming down her massive sized fist, spikes aiming to Zenkai.

Zenkai forms a shield as the spikes hit it. His shield becomes infected and he's blown up around himself. He spots the fist flying his way and he takes the hit breaking through the building smashing into the ground below. Zenkai's armor was deteriorating his head was bleeding now and he squinted looking upward. "D...Dang it...I...Grrah..." Zenkai's armor falls off of him as he finally gets to his feet. His goggles were also a bit cracked in locations now.

"I haven't...even...gotten a shot off...She's so fast..." He says to himself gripping to his arm.

She looked to him, with a monstrous grin. "I...wonder.. What.. the...eyes.. of a...mega..man...taste ...like. ..eheh..."

"Gonna eat me without giving me a name?...You're not Iris...And you sure as hell aren't my friend..." Zenkai says loading another light chip in his other hand.

"Name...?" She stands without slouching now. "Name...data base...eyes...iris...Cornea...Anterior...pupil...e ye socekt...Retina...pupil...scelra...Scerla..heheh.. .our...name... is... Sclera..."She leaned in a bit, her face extending to his, making eye contact. he could see the cross hair of her eyes. "You... spoke...to...me...I... wonder... eheh."

Zenkai leans back a bit. "Sclera.." A pink stream of energy flies down between them. Ceil pulls out her blade at Zenkai, she then looks to Sclera. "You have no permission to kill him..." She looks back to Zenkai. "Huh!? Ceil!" Ceil laughs. "You're pretty messed up...Did you do this? "Looks to Sclera.

"NO...ONE...TELLS...US WHAT TO DO!" Sclera roared, her attention was now on Ceil. Sclera swung her fist, slamming Ceil backwards, and rushed at her.

Ceil catches herself she gets up dusting herself off. "NOW, now...Temper..." Ceil looks off to her. "If you don't mind...That boy is mine..." Zenkai shakes his head. "I'll have to take care of you later Ceil..." Looks back to Sclera. "(I still can't believe that's Iris...Grrr...)"

"We'll... eat.. your EYES FIRST!" Sclera glided across the ground, black sludge was where each step was placed.

Ceil smiles and readies her blade. She under cuts Sclera and dodges quickly avoiding more goo falling around her. Ceil's blade had become infected and she tosses it away. "Shoot...I'll have to get another one...Do you know how annoying that is?"

Where Sclera was cut, reformed like water. She titled her head menacingly. "Hun..gry!" Sclera roared again.

Ceil sighs looking back at her. "You're as bad as him" She says referring to Zenkai. "In fact. I hope you enjoyed your last supper aboard that ship.." Zenkai jumps a bit. "W...What!?" Zenkai's phone rings. "Hello!?" Zenkai says frantically. Roll was on the other line. "ZENKAI! THE FORTRESS IS UNDER ATTACK!" Zenkai was panicked. "What!?" Ceil laughs, she flies and holds Zenkai to the ground she looks over to Sclera. "Got the news?...*forms her buster*" Zenkai kicks her off of him. "SCELRA! DEAL WITH HER!" Zenkai rushes off quickly to get back to the fortress.

Sclera glances to Zenkai, and back to Ceil. She tilts her head, forming the mist, around the area. "Now... you...can't. escape... us...Heheh...hungry...must...feast! "The mist's mouth opens with a roar.

Ceil looks to the area forming around her. "Bugs..."

Ceil forms a new saber looking around her. "I won't be here long...Not long enough for you to eat me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: The Invasion**

Now around the base. Many flying ships were dropping off soldiers of Ceil to destroy and take down Nyeyomi's workings. Double was leading the raid. "Kill them all and hang them out by their intestines to DRY!" He shoots off a laser striking near the living quarters, it had broken a field Nyeyomi had set up to block any kinds of missiles and other projectiles. Axl shoots down some soldiers. "Crap! They keep falling in!"

Vee uses some of her death powers to take down some of the others which had been climbing in through the roof to get inside.

Large guns appeared from the roof, firing back at the fleet.

"...Urgh.." Vee was feeling a bit woozy from all the events happening.

The twins had made their way to the railing, firing blasts of their elements out at the foes. Centaurman used his arm gun to fire as well. Punk was flying around sending waves of fire at them.

The guns shoot down some ships around. Double was getting annoyed. "I'm going in...You idiots can get it together or die trying.." He locates Nyeyomi's teleport GPS coordinates and teleports right into Nyeyomi's lab appearing with a grand smile on his face.

"Gotta love WIFI." He says to himself looking in at both Nyeyomi and Raiko.

Ceil swings her blade back it was glowing with energy now. She jumps and clashes with the walls of eyes and lands back on the ground. "...This isn't working.." Ceil says calmly...

The mist screamed, a black blood like substance filled the ground below, rising above Ceil's feet to her knees. The rest mist spiraled at Ceil, slamming her to the ground, as the gigantic mouth was in her face, black blood dripping like drool onto her face. It burned like acid.

Ceil grinds her teeth she takes her blade and stabs upward through the mist shooting herself off the ground she begins to float a bit looking down at the mass. She spits off to the side a bit. "Nasty..." Ceil shoots off at it from above.

The eyes kept being locked on her the entire time, making it impossible for her to disappear from view. Sclera was in the middle of the mass, grinning evilly. The mist formed a massive fist, taking hold of ceil. "heh..heheh.." Sclera chuckled, as the mist's mouth raised to Ceil, licking it's lips. The red mist was like a serpent, eyeing her.

Ceil's blade had become infected again and she tosses it down right at Sclera. "(I could try teleporting...But. I need to make a way..)"

Sclera's hand reached out of the mist, taking the blade. She looked at it, absorbing it into her body, creating a helmet, with her middle forehead's eye sticking through the forehead part. Ceil was slammed to the ground. Sclera jumped out of the curtain of the mist, approaching her, looking down. the mist's hand had faded after Sclera was away from the curtain, but the rest mist floated around her. it was buggin like a virus, glitches here and there with the eyes locked onto Ceil. "We...grow... bored...time to...feast." She grinned ear to ear.

Ceil forms the rail gun attack from Elecman and begins to shoot it off at her. Ceil was silent and still kept firing at her rapidly.

Sclera got hit, but jumped away, shielding her eyes. The mist lifted slightly.

Ceil noticed this, "The more I damage you...Very well." Ceil smirks. She flies appearing before Sclera and shoots her dead on full blast quickly. The attacks were connecting and Ceil kicks herself back still floating in the air. She readies her teleporting function as she now falls back to the ground. "We'll have to try and pick this up some other time...Maybe if you're nice...I'll have a feast ready for you..."

Sclera sneered, getting up.

Ceil shoots her one more time it connects. She smiles. "Stay down like the animal you are.." She laughs teleporting away.

The mist cleared, as Sclera laid there on the ground. She pushes herself up, standing into a slouching posture. "We'll. Eat you...count ... on...it... Ceil... eheheheheheheheheheheheehAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAA AAAAAAAAA!" Sclera warps away, like a black fog, into the ground below her.

Zenkai was now still making his way to the ship he was hopping buildings a pink teleport energy flies before him. "Ceil!" Zenkai pulls out his buster getting ready to fight. She turns to him her expression was sad. "PLEASE! STOP!" Zenkai growls. "STOP!? YOU WANT ME TO STOP AFTER WHAT'S HAPPENED!?' Ceil shakes her head. "NO! I'M...I'M THE REAL CIEL!" Zenkai was stunned by that comment. "R...Real Ceil?.." Ceil nods, "After we tried to copy Zeta...You remember it don't you? "Zenkai remember back to when Doppler was in action his vision to create a copy Zeta. The idea was given to him by Dark Zenkai, but Zenkai, Iris and some others took him down and ended things...Ceil was Doppler's assistant who was passionate about the project. "I tried to revive it...And...I used myself...The clone got away, all that's on it's mind is making this grid. And it's set on the hearts of the world..." She looked deeply terrified. "I heard the news...everything is happening so fast...But I want to fix this! Zenkai! You have to take me with you!" Zenkai looked to the real Ceil. "Finally going to atone huh?...I'm on my way to help my friends who are...Under attack by your clones actions..." Ceil nods. "Well come on then..." Ceil forms into a battle mega man suit. "...Let's do this..." Zenkai nods and heads off with the true Ceil to stop her clone and help his friends.

Zenkai and Ceil reach the ship spotting the fleets. "I gotta head in!" Zenkai looks to Ceil. "Can I count on you to handle the guys on the outside?" Ceil nods. "You got it!" Zenkai teleports to the ships deck as Ceil flies off to destroy units around the fortress.

The twins were battling off several units that kept coming, for every one they took down another seemed to take it's place. "T-There's too many!" Grimsly groaned, back to back with Eerie. "Just the way I like it.""Your CRAZY!""I know... LOOK OUT!" One came at Grimsly when he happened to be looking at Eerie. Eerie immediately blasted out flames to the foe. "Oh gawd...that was close." Grimsly whimpered. "Eyes on the battle field little brother.""L-Little!?""I was created first." Eerie sticks her tongue out before resuming the massacre of the army. Grimsly used his ice swords taking out as many as you could. Spyder kept to the darkness, unable to breach the minds of the corpses that fought them, so he used his tentacles to plow through them. Centaurman rushed at the enemies spouting nonsense as he narrated himself once again. Inside Katnyss and Elecman was being surrounded, she protected him, lashing out with claws and massive volts of electricity. Katnyss had taken her true from, and a crazed aura was about her, hacking and slashing without hesitation.

Axl flies in around them shooting more of the units, Roll gets smacked backward landing on her back. Axl shoots down a couple of units and kills one as it was about to step on Roll. He helps her up quickly. "You ok!?" Roll nods. "Keep on your feet!" She says blasting through some others.

A tank like machine falls through the roof landing on the ground. Roll falls backward landing beside Grimsly. Axl's eyes widen. "These guys just don't stop! Nyeyomi's gonna be soooo pissed.." The unit charges it's blast and shoots it at them. Roll grabs Grimsly as Axl had dodged as well. The beam flies creating a hole in the wall nearby them all. The outside was seen through the hole now. Roll looks back to the tank. "We've gotta take that down!"

Eerie stood high, looking to Grimsly. "IDIOT! Your supposed to dodge those attacks!" Eerie called to Grimsly. She dove down as a swarm, swinging into a flaming pirouette, their bodies being sautéed. She halted, leaping over, near Axl now, and dropped kicked one was drew close to him from behind. "YAH!" Smoke surrounded them and cleared moments after.

Axl looks to the floor and then all around him. Then he looks back to her. "Nice one! But...crap...I'm thinking about it. We might have to land our house after this..."

"Whoop-dee-do! I just WANNA kick some ASS!" She began attacking more of the swarm.

Centaurman took out more foes. "I AM CENTAURMAN! VAILINT DESTROYER OF HOARDS AND PERISHER OF er... Zombies? Nay... monsters? er... HO! DEMONIC ENTIEIES! WOOSH!~"

Axl attacks along side Eerie and finally takes down the Tank. Axl then takes form of it and shoots off a laser from it striking more of them down. Ceil was on the outside taking down planes left and right. She forms her blade and slashes through two flying her direction. "(Where are you clone?)" she asks herself as the planes fly into flames. Back inside Zenkai kicks open a door shooting down more units he slides under a laser and spots 2 more tanks. Zenkai inserts to met chips and glitches the chip with a spinder card, a card that shoots off like a top. He aims and shoots it the met waves instantly transform into 3 different super sonic waves smashing into the tanks destroying them. He rushes over taking in the data and forms 2 tank chips his places into his inventory. More of them appear and Zenkai found himself surrounded, Vee shows up and uses her power to shut them down blowing them up. "I...Did it..." Zenkai turns to Vee. "Vee nice job! Where are the others!?" Vee points in the direction to the Nyeyomi's lab, "They're all focused on getting to Nyeyomi! It's terrible over there!" More units fall in busting now through the wall, a wind was pulling at them and Zenkai holds to a railing and grabs to Vee. "H...Hang on!" Zenkai pulls Vee back with him quickly away from the wind pulling outside the fortress. "If we don't stop this fast! The fortress is going down!" Vee nods "We need to hurry and stop this! (I need to find Satoshi)" Vee thought to herself. A crash is heard and a dragon like unit was seen latching to the side of the fortress now it blows flames in their direction and Zenkai cloaks himself with his scarf forming a digital barrier, he covers Vee as well. "GET THE OTHERS! WE'RE STOPPING THIS NOW!" Ceil could see the dragon on the outside and destroys another plane hopping across them to the mechanical dragon latching onto the ship now. She jabs into it's back making it roar loudly. "Defiantly her doing...She had time. To get all of these made...So many...Hearts.." Ceil thought to herself.

Double now sat in Nyeyomi's lab looking to Raiko and Nyeyomi his weapons ready. "So...Heard you guys had plans of getting married or something...Heh...Why not make the celebration a tomb or something? I'll even help you pick your caskets...Oh wait. Defeats the purpose with the entire death do us part gimmick or however the hell it works.."

Nyeyomi held a glare on her face. Double forms a ring in his hand. Raiko stood close to Nyeyomi and kept an eye on Double. He got in a fighting stance preparing for Double's attack. Double swings his ring as it forms spikes flying in their direction. Nyeyomi had she shield activate, it was far more powerful than her shield in the past. it compensated for her lack of fighting. Raiko would've pushed her out of the way, but he was fully aware of Nyeyomi's improved defenses. He ducked out of the attack's way and sent an electrical shockwave towards Double.

Double jumps in the air avoiding the shock wave and charges up energy releasing a crescent blue wave tearing it's way right at Raiko.

Raiko wasn't fast enough to avoid this blade like wave. He put his arms up but the attack cut him up a bit and was knocked backwards off of his feet. He rolled back up and got in front of Nyeyomi again to defend her. "Fuck that's sharp," he mumbled.

"careful." Nyeyomi suggested.

Raiko nodded and got back in his stance.

Double lands back on his feet. "How you guys are talking. You should've been prepared with that mind set WAAAY before this fight." Double says forming a scythe from his liquid. He flies at them fast and swings his weapon quickly.

Raiko steps forward blocking the scythe putting his hand on the scythe's handle. He uses Double's weight and momentum to redirect him towards a wall.

Double flies into the wall taking the full blunt of the attack he had broken through the wall. He was hanging outside on a wire. "C...Crap!"

Nyeyomi jumped a bit, seeing her wall being destroyed. She Would have gotten after Raiko, but there was still danger a foot.

Raiko takes a hold of Nyeyomi's hand and walks towards the hole. "Well hun, would you like to do the honor of removing this pest from our home?"

Double growls he forms his weapon into a grapple hook launching it right at Nyeyomi. It catches her and Double starts to yank her his direction. "Not happening!"

Raiko grabs hold of the grappling hook and holds his ground.

She lifted up a small black remote, with a single button attached. She pushes the button. "Scrambler, dumb ass." She said to Double.

Doubles eyes widen "W...WHAAAAAT!?" Double falls back now unable to grip anything. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Double falls from the fortress to the Earth below blowing up on impact as he smashed into the ground.

A black void appeared at the crash point, devouring Double. it glanced up at the fortress before disappearing into smoke.

Back up in the lab of the fortress Raiko looked to Nyeyomi with a sheepish grin. "Nice job. Sorry 'bout the wall. I'll get that fixed after we take care of this home invasion."

"You better." She folded her arms.

Zenkai with the others had now taken down the dragon the fleet started to finally fall back. Ceil lands on the ship and runs to Zenkai. "They're backing down!" Zenkai nods. Axl panics. "CIEL!? WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!? YOU'RE WORKING WITH HER!?' Zenkai shakes his head. "That other one is a clone..." Another blasting comes from near Nyeyomi's lab, Nega Ceil had arrived and was now looking to all of them. "My copy...You just couldn't stay out of this...Seems I'll have to bring this fortress down with you in it." Ceil grips her blade. 'That's after taking you with me!" Ceil flies at Nega Ceil dodging the attacks Nega Ceil punches Ceil and kicks her backward.. "Enough" Said Nega Ceil. She forms her buster and aims downward. "Prepare for landing...It's going to be rough." Zenkai aims his gig buster. "DON'T YOU EVEN!" Nega Ceil grins. "Gonna stop me?" She shoots below her hitting the engine alarms sound and the fortress begins to shift. "And we all fall down..." She laughs warping away. "Shit!" says Zenkai as the ship was shifting around violently now.

"ECLIPSE! ACTIVATE THE EMERGENCY HOVER PANELS!" Nyeyomi gasped in a panic, nearly falling down.

Eclipse responds, "Right away madam." He activates them however one was taken down. "We seem to be having problems with one of the landing gears...I should be able to land safely yet a little rough.."

The violent shaking was causing Raiko to lose his balance, but he trudged by to get a hold of Nyeyomi and held her tight. "Let's get the others in the glasses and jump ship."

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS BASE? TOO FUCKING LONG!" Nyeyomi argued.

Raiko swept her off her feet. "Unless you wanna build houses in the afterlife we better get a move on."

"Arghh.. your right. let's hurry!" Nyeyomi agreed begrudgingly.

Raiko carried Nyeyomi upstairs to get the others.

Nyeyomi forwards a message via glasses to all her Reploids and Navis. "Abandon ship, get to my location stat!"

Zenkai and the all the other Navis rush to Nyeyomi's location. Ceil ran behind him as well. Axl grabs Roll and Eerie by their hands and they warp into the glasses. Centaurman followed as well as Punk with Grimsly finally flowing in behind them. Vee transfers in them with Satoshi, following after with Elecman and Katnyss. Zero and Skullman zapped into the glasses last. Zenkai looks to Raiko and Nyeyomi, Ceil was beside him. "Guys come over here fast!"

Nyeyomi and Raiko rush over to them. Data begins to form around them all and like that a bright light shoots them off to a far cliff over looking an ocean. The fortress was seen falling into the water blowing up all around itself. Zenkai looks over the horizon at the fall of a legacy Nyeyomi had created now becoming some what of an Atlantis.

"All that work... ruined..." Nyeyomi grumbled.

Ceil stood quietly behind them.

Raiko tried to cheer up Nyeyomi. "Well, you can always build another better one. You are a genius after all."

"That'll take a long time." She sighs. "And where would we all go? Not like anyone would take in a family of fifteen plus people."

"..." Ceil still stood quietly behind them. Zenkai thinks to himself as well. I could try to open some location in Skyra for you guys. But it wouldn't be good...Not to much you can do up there...And with the possibilities of attacks..." He crosses his arms.

"Yeah fifteen is a bit much but what about three?" Raiko points to the glasses.

"Yeah that's true, but good luck keeping them inside. They do get bored." Nyeyomi shrugged.

Raiko wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Nothin' we can't handle right?"

She sighs. "Building a whole new fortress from scratch is going to be hella tedious.. but I guess it could be worse."

"That's my Nyeyomi. Besides this is your chance to tinker with some new ideas," said Raiko trying to get Nyeyomi to be optimistic.

Ceil looks to her. "I'll help you...This...All of this is my fault...But I'll do whatever it takes to help you out ok?..." Ceil sighs to herself. "If I hadn't been so obsessed with Doppler's works with cloning..." She felt really bad, she know nothing could make up for things but she felt so guilty.

"(Where are we gonna go?)""(Seriously!? WE HAVE TO BUILD A NEW FORTRESS! FUCKIGN LAME!)""(NO MATTER THE TREK OR THINE DESTINATION, CENTAURMAN IS HERE THINE FAIR PRINCESS!)""(What I-If that evil Ceil comes back?)"(Shut up! WE CAN TAKE HER!)""(EERIE!)""(Not dark enough here...)" Nyeyomi stared up at her glasses growing annoyed. "Would you guys shut up! I'm trying to figure this out!" The Navi's and Reploids ceased as ordered.

Zenkai had been still thinking about where to go. He shrugs not having many ideas.

"Don't you have a mute button for them?" said Raiko.

Nyeyomi took off the glasses, pocketing them. "Just that..." She looks to them.

Raiko looked to both Zenkai and Nyeyomi. "Everything's gonna be fine guys. We got through all that fucked up stuff three years ago and we're still kickin'."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah. We have been through a lot of storms."

Nyeyomi shrugs. 'But we still don't have a place to go."

Ceil decides to leave it was apparent they didn't want her around she had caused to many problems already, she turns to them a bit though. "I'm gonna go. I hope I get to my clone before you guys have to deal with anything else but...Yeah...I'm sorry.." Ceil walks away from them.

Zenkai crosses his arms looking off in her direction. (Urgh...Should've just ended it all back then..") Zenkai was thinking to himself.

Nyeyomi was too preoccupied to pay attention. Raiko paid no mind to Ceil. She knew what she did and if she knew what was good for her she would stay far away from them. He thought for a moment since Zenkai and Nyeyomi mentioned a place to stay. Raiko definitely knew of a place to stay. It would be somewhat awkward, but if he ever lost his home there was always one person who would never turn him or his friends away. He scrolled through his contacts through his cybernetic eyes.

A dial tone went off in his head. "Mom? Hey it's Raiko. I, uh, I need a favor."

Nyeyomi glanced over hearing.

("His mother? Oh this should get interesting.") Zenkai thought over hearing things.

Raiko continued speaking. "I'll explain when we get there. You may want to set up some extra beds."

A shadowy figure appeared at the remains of the of the D.F.M.D headquarters. Maboroshi had returned after being ordered to stay away. That very message came from none other than the General himself. As he combed over the charred ruins all he found was destruction. The death toll was enormous. Not one agent had survived. It was disheartening to say the least. Maboroshi felt shameful for not standing by his comrades in arms and defended his station. However, he still had his mission to fulfill. Even if his organization was gone, he had to still carry on. He swore vengeance against Ceil. She was too dangerous to just be captured. Maboroshi looked up to the sky and thought to himself, ("I must put an end to Ceil.") He narrowed his eyes. ("For the good of the people...for justice...death is the only answer.")

He ran off back into the shadows. From there he tried to contact Roll. Now he had to rely on her and her other compatriots. He kneeled down and sent a message to her and awaited her response. "Roll-san. This is Maboroshi. Please respond."

Roll responds, "This is Roll! Maboroshi! How are you!? You went missing for a bit is everything ok!?"

He choked up a bit. It wasn't easy for him to tell her what had happened.

Roll sends another message to him. "Maboroshi? Are you there?"

Maboroshi responded hesitantly. "...The D.F.M.D has been eradicated."

Roll became silent before texting again. "Eradicated? What do you mean?"

"They're gone Roll-san. Everyone was killed. I was ordered to stay away," he explained.

Roll text back to him. "What!? Oh no...Maboroshi...I'm sorry...They wanted to protect you.. But.. It was Ceil wasn't it?" She texted back sadly.

He could feel her emotions despite that it was only appearing in text form. He messaged back, "It was her doing. There was no mistaking it. I thank you for your concern Roll-san. They passed doing what was right. Now it is up to me to see their visions through."

Roll responds. "Yes...We shall stand with you as well...We will keep in contact...And anything we get on Ceil.. We will let you know.."

Within the charred remains of the D.F.M.D., a black mist rolled in from the vents on the floor, taking shape into Sclera. She licked her lips. "Hun..gry..." She noticed several corpses, making her grin widely, her fangs showing. She slouched approaching the nearest one, the body of Demise, pinned to the wall. Sclera reached her hand out, tearing the eyes from Denise's burned corpse, devouring them. She turned her head sniffing. She rushed down the halls, finding more bodies and eating each and everyone of their eyes. She found her way to the generals corpse. She absorbed him after eating his eyes. Creating a trechcoat over her body. She had previously. Gotten armor onto her larger fist. From eating double. She sniffed around a bit. "Heheh... Death.. and decay...its...lovely...eheh..." She formed into the mist, and fled through the vents.

While conversing with Roll, Maboroshi notified the police and the fire department about the destroyed D.F.M.D via communicator. All emergency units had been busy with several parts of the town since Ceil had made her move. All EMT units were scrambled and dispatched to recover the bodies. Much to their shock most of them had been even more mangled than before thanks to Sclera. Some of the paramedics had to hold their vomit. Maboroshi went back to messaging Roll. "That would mean a lot to me. Are you somewhere safe?"

Roll messages back to him. "We're relocating now...Our fortress was attacked."

Hearing that made Maboroshi want to slam his fist into the wall. He replied back, "Would you be so kind as to send your coordinates to me? We need to start planning our counterattack as soon as possible."

Roll messages back to him. "I will send you the location when we get there. The faster we plan and get things down. The sooner we can end this mess. I'm sorry again Maboroshi. But I'm glad you have us, and we'll end Ceil together."

The transmission ended and the stealth expert did what he does best by slipping back into the shadows. The thoughts of retribution following close behind him as he ran quickly through the numerous alleyways.

On the other side of town towards the suburbs, Raiko led his troop of friends back to his home. It felt strange having to return after three years of being away. Natsumi, his mother, kept mostly to herself over the course of time up to this point. She barely even called her son. Perhaps it was out of respect for his personal life. She knew that his mind was maturing into that of a man's and she couldn't influence him for much longer. They arrived at her doorstep and Raiko pushed in the doorbell to signal his return.

Zenkai was looking around, he hadn't seen this part of town for a while now. From what he recalled there was a good sushi restaurant near this location. He looks off ahead to Raiko and Nyeyomi who stood ahead of him. Placing a hand in his pocket, he just wondered how long it'd take them to track down Ceil and finally stop the craziness going on.

Nyeyomi was thinking to herself about seeing if Raiko's mom had any new tips she could offer to improve the new fortress when it would be built. She looked to the door.

The door opened slowly and out appears the face of Natsumi Arashi. Her expression was filled with nothing but delight. Raiko looked to her, a hint of embarrassment on his face. "Uh, hey Mom." Natsumi hugged her son immediately after he finished his statement, which caught him off guard. "Hehe. I missed you too," said Raiko as he wrapped his arms around his creator. "I'm so happy your here Raiko," said Natsumi as she tightened her embrace. Once she let go she looked into his eyes. "I can tell you've matured," said Natsumi before turning to the others. The first being Nyeyomi naturally. "Hello Nyeyomi. It's good to see you again. You too Zenkai."

Zenkai nods. "Good seeing you again ma'am."

"Yes it is, even under these circumstances." Nyeyomi greeted.

Natsumi nods adjusting her high-end, teal glasses. "Indeed. Come inside. I'll fix everyone something to drink, and maybe some food for you Zenkai." She ruffled through Zenkai's hair and smiled playfully.

Zenkai got happy deep down. "(food heh heh yes! Though..)" Zenkai looks off back to the city, he could feel some stuff going down, he shakes it down for now and looks back to the others.

Raiko walked inside holding Nyeyomi by her waist.

Roll was looking around with the others in the glasses. "Wow this place is pretty nice! No wonder she was hiding."

Raiko let go of Nyeyomi. "I'm gonna go get my room all set up for us. I'll be down in a bit." He walked away passing deep into the halls.

Nyeyomi nods, looking to Natsumi. Ms. Arashi made her way towards the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home. If you need to wash up, the bathroom is down the hall over there." She points to her right.

Nyeyomi sighed, sitting down. She looked to her glasses.

"(What's the matter?)" Zero asked from within the confines of the glasses.

Roll looks to Zero. "(You're to dense you know that?)" Roll says looking to Zero.

Nyeyomi grumbled. "Did you not see what happened to our home?! Doofus... Roll's right..."

Zero looks to Roll with a smug look. He sighed, "(In our line of work these things are bound to happen. I understand the frustration, but now is not the time to be moping around. We should be thinking ahead.)"

Roll sat silently, though Zero was stern about it. He was right. She then looks to him seriously. "(Are you hitting on me?)" Grimsly looked to Zero, curious to hear what he had to say.

Zero was taken aback by her statement. "(N-nonsense. What gave you that impression?)" he said defensively.

Roll chuckles. She forms a sly grin "(You nasty boy!)" She slaps him over the back playfully.

Zenkai looks over to Nyeyomi from the outside. "(Well at least they're having a good time...Hmm I wonder where the food is?...Zenkai?...Really man?)"

Grimsly's eyes narrowed. "(I know that's a lie..)" Eerie leaned on her brother's shoulder, poking at his face. "(OOOOOHHH! is Grimmy jealous because he can't flirt?)" Grimsly pushes her off. "(JEEEZ! Your starting to sound like mom!)" Katnyss glanced over and giggled. Eerie smirked looking evilly to grimsly. "(W-What?!")"

Elecman watched them from the distance. "(She really does take after you doesn't she dear?)" Elecman says to Katnyss. Katnyss looks to him. "(Just like how Grim takes after you, hun.)" She smiled. Elecman laughs. "(I suppose you're right.)"

Zero looked away folding his arms. "(Hmph.)"

Vee walks over to them all. "(I think I want to go out and see how things are around this part of town. Maybe pick up some stuff to eat for later...Hmm..)" Roll looks to Vee. "(Huh? Well ok...Just be back soon. Raiko's mom may have some new things to let us in on around her house.") Vee nods and disappears appearing outside of Nyeyomi's glasses. She bows to them all. "Sorry, I have to step out real quick ok? I'll be back. I want to look into something." Zenkai looks to Vee. "Huh? It's not exactly safe...I feel you should stick around with us a bit longer." Vee grabs him by his hands. "I'll be ok.. Besides it's not to far. There was a store near here I wanted to check out." Zenkai nods. "Well ok. Don't be to long...They attacked us so, they could be looming around looking for people connected and what not." Vee thinks to herself. "Maybe I can bring Satoshi along!?" Zenkai nods, "That could work."

Spyder warps out of the glasses immediately. "You called?" He looked to her, his hands in his pockets of his human form.

Zenkai looks to Spyder he adjust his goggles a bit. "Yeah can you look after Vee? She's going to look around a bit. There's a store close by she wants to check out."

Spyder narrowed his eyes, looking to Zenkai. "I'm not deaf, I heard the whole thing."

Zenkai crosses his arms. "So yes or no?"

"I don't answer to you otaku boy." Spyder shifts into Vee's shadow. "(HARK! LORD CHULTHULU ART SCARY!)" Centaurman jumped into Punk's arms, but was immediately dropped. "(Some Brave knight you are... Chickens are braver.)" "(BLASPHOMY!)"

Zenkai shrugs. "Well I guess there's our answer. Watch her good...Serious now...I could care less about how you're feeling now. But I mean it you two. Be careful out there.." Zenkai says walking off from them to rest up.

Skullman was making sounds like he was crying.

Nyeyomi glances up, and looks to Vee. "He's right."

Vee smiles softly and nods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Final Push**

Soon enough Vee was on her way to the store with Spyder. "Hmm...It was around here if I remember." The time of night was nearing midnight and Vee was planning to just make a quick stop and hop back to Natsumi's home after. She stops at a street corner awaiting cars to pass.

Spyder looks to her. "Are you sure this place is even open this late at night?"

Vee shrugs. "I dunno I just wanted to get out and walk around with you." She says before giggling to herself.

"Oh." Spyder seems surprised, looking ahead of them.

Vee grabs his hand as the light changes for them to walk across the street. "So why did you run inside of my shadow? Was it the light? Or do you not like Zenkai?"

"urmm... both I suppose." He looks to her.

Vee giggles. "So you don't like them?"

He raises a brow. " You know I don't like the light.. as for Zenkai." He looks ahead. "Just a feeling..."

Vee nods, "I understand, well we're all on the same team so I want you to move pass that...Though I can understand. You felt he was hitting on your sister right?" She giggles. "I know a lot about you Satoshi.."

"In my head now?..." Spyder looks at her.

Vee sighs. "I guess..." They finally arrive at the store. It was indeed closed. "...Well I guess it's closed...You were right..." The wind blows by the two slightly. "Hmm...I guess we can head back then..." Vee turns and spots a figure ahead of them in the shadows. "Huh?"

Spyder notices her look over, also staring over. "It can't be... Vee get out of here!"

Vee looks to him scared. "W...What!? " Vee looks back in the direction of the figure. She backs up and begins to run.

From the shadows came Sclera, she was staring at the two. She licked her lips, rushing after Vee at top speed. Spyder watched her movement, without being able to move. He was terrified, the nightmare that he feared, he thought it was Eerie... but it was really the nightmare creature that had taken form as Sclera. "VEE!" He called. Spyder rushed after them. Sclera stopped, looking back at him, her head rotating 360 degrees, before she lashes out wires from her back, causing him to fall as she resumed the hunt. Spyder grunted getting back up. "Dammit!"

Vee continues to run and as she rushes by power poles she causes them to explode with her powers of death to make it harder for Sclera to catch her. "Stay away!" Vee screamed as she was creating more hazards with her powers as she continues to run for her life.

Sclera was drawing closer, her vicious pants can be heard only inches away now. "Your... OURS!" She screamed, jumping at Vee. Spyder jumped in the way, using his tentacles to hold Sclera back. They didn't seem to be effected by the eyes like previous opponents of this monster. Sclera's lips curled. "We... know... you... ehehe..." "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Spyder demanded, throwing Sclera back against the wall, destroying it. Sclera got to her feet, particles of rubble falling. She slouched. "You... fear... us... daddy?..." Spyder's eyes showed fear. How could fear itself be afraid? why? Spyder was terrified, frozen in fear. Sclera knocked him back, finally catching up to Vee, and grabbing her. "Hun...gry..."

Vee struggles and uses her death powers however they were becoming null and un useable from the grip Sclera had on her. Vee was overwhelmed with fear. "(W...WHY ISN'T ANYTHING WORKING!?")

Sclera took her other hand, plucking out Vee's eyes. She tossed them into her wide mouth, like a snack food, and licked her lips, saliva dripped a bit.

Vee's body was now shivering around. "Urrragh..."

Sclera glanced down, noticing she was impaled by several tentacles. She laughed a bit, Swinging Spyder around, he crashed into the street. Black blood dripped from Sclera's wounds as she approached Spyder, totally ignoring Vee now. "You... hurt...us... daddy...daddy... will. PAY!" She lifted him up by the throat. Spyder was shaking. "Fear... I smell... it...ehehe.." Spyder pulled together his courage, diving into the mind of this monster. Sclera let go, screaming. "STAY OUT!" She ran off like a savage animal, screaming. Spyder got to his feet Shakily, and stumbled over to Vee. "Vee...I'm sorry..."

Vee could only hear his words as her vision was blank. She moved to where his voice was, but suddenly stopped and fell to her knees. Nothing escaped her mouth but weeps.

Spyder knelt down, holding her close. "This is all my fault..."

Vee kept crying, the only thing escaping her eyes dark blood. Spyder picked her up. He cautiously rushed home, keeping to the shadows to avoid Sclera. He was hurting, he wanted to get even.

When Satoshi arrives back home with Vee, Zenkai is the first to set eyes on them. "Huh? W...What happened!?" He runs over to them and spots what's become of Vee's eyes. His eyes widen. "VEE! It was...Grrr..." Zenkai turns yelling to the others to get over to where he was quickly.

Nyeyomi runs into the room, in shock of what she saw. Raiko trailed after her and Natsumi after him. She held her hand over her mouth in shock. Spyder looked away from them, uneasy.

Vee looks all around to where voices were coming from. "Zenkai? Nyeyomi? Raiko?..." Vee's mind was still catching up to her from the horrid happenings to her eyes being removed.

Zenkai looks to Spyder. "I told you to.. Never mind...I can't blame you for this...But what can we do?" Zenkai says trying to keep his sight on Vee.

"The nightmare creature... it came out of no where." Spyder shrugged, looking very upset. Nyeyomi approached. "She should go inside my glasses. Eclipse can repair her... I hope..."

Zenkai nods, "I really hope so..."He gets a hit off some energy coming from the center of the city. He turns to it quickly and walks off to the door. "Guys?. I know this is a crazy time. But I feel something. Feels like Ceil and it's pretty powerful...Grrr.. Of all times for this to come up..." He turns back to the other his hair flopping a bit quickly around. "I'm gonna head over and check it out. I should be back by morning if anything..." Zenkai looks to Spyder and then back to the others again. "I'll keep you guys noted..." Zenkai walks off to investigate the signature.

Natsumi piped up calmly and approached Vee. "Ms. Vee, this is Raiko's mother. I need you to tell me, are you a Reploid or any sort of mechanical being?"

Vee nods. "I am...A hybrid being, part.. human.. Part Navi...Reploid..."

Spyder looks to Natsumi.

"Physical viewing functions have been destroyed...Remaining inside of me is my hearing...Repairs to sight are very low...I know this because of how I was created...Created...Created..." Vee was beginning to glitch around in areas of her speech. "We have...muffins..." She shivers..."My. Sight..." Vee started to pour out gibberish. It was mostly due to her feelings over taking her sight and mind about things.

Spyder looked to her, his brows furrowed. "...Vee..." He spoke softly.

Vee had gone quiet as her eyes were now being looked over by eclipse. "(It would seem her sight may return however there is a slim chance based how deep the gashes run into her cortex data...A core most Navis carry near their digital memory...A complete reformatting could fix the problem. But we'd risk loosing her completely.)"

"(LOSSING HER!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?)" Spyder hissed to Eclipse. His anger never was like this.

Eclipse sighs and turns his focus to Spyder's anger. "(If we leave her this way, the damage could increase and we'd end up loosing her either way...The choices are not easy, yet choosing not to act may result in a terrible outcome..)"

Spyder stopped, himself looking away, in concern.

Roll walks over beside Vee. "(I think we should do what we have too...Vee doesn't deserve this..") She says rubbing Vee's arm.

Eclipse nods. ("Very well...I shall begin operations...")

Natsumi responds, "I don't know if I can help but I'll run down to my lab and see if I can string something together ok?"

Eclipse nods to Natsumi. Around Zenkai it was now reaching 3AM he enters a location of the city that was over turned with ruins, there were odd glowing parts of buildings beaming up red, and leading through it all was a street which started to fill with grass as he made his way forward. "This is to messed up..." He continues forward and breaches reality into what seemed to be a new grid zone. In it were the hearts of many people around the planet, set up as decorations. It was a garden of hearts and before him was a grand mansion, castle. Some strange updated mega men lackeys turn his way. It seemed they were patrolling the odd location. "No D.F.M.D...No law and order...No wonder she could get away with this..." Zenkai takes out his gig blaster. He inserts some anti virus chips. "Found her though...We just have to break through and finish this..." Zenkai let's off a shot at some of the mega men who rush in quickly. Zenkai jumps back and falls out of the grid area escaping to the top of a building nearby. He looks down at them then places on his goggles opening his computer. He sends Nyeyomi the information.

"Guess I'll just wait...Ceil..." True Ceil jumps down behind him. "So you found it?..." Zenkai turns to her. "Yeah...What do you plan to do after all of this?" Ceil sighs. "I'm going to join Doppler..." Zenkai crosses his arms. "Join Doppler?" Ceil nods. "In death...That place is a testament of my chaos...I...I can't go on this way...I wanted to help people do things right. And this. Other side to me.." Zenkai shakes his head. "Hey...I have a bad side too...Amazingly...He's still out there...I didn't let that make me any different than what I am..." Ceil shakes her head. "You couldn't understand!" Zenkai get's angry. "YOU WANNA BET!? MY FRIEND WAS KILLED BY IT! I was framed! I nearly lost my life because of this thing...I know how you're feeling. But you don't need to kill yourself...I don't believe in that...You're doing the right thing by trying to stop the problem Ceil..." Ceil sighs to herself. "I wish I could believe you Zenkai...Mega Man...Zenkai..." She walks off beside him. "I'm going in...If you see me and want to back me up. You can...But this is my job...My mess...I'm going to clean it up.." Ceil jumps off the roof heading into the grid. Zenkai curses to himself. While Ceil and Doppler had done some terrible things in the past. Ceil once in her life was trying to repair something that she herself thought could help the world. But in truth it was becoming a mess.. DZ Walks up beside Zenkai. "Dark sides are always causing awesome messes huh?" Zenkai turns back to him. He shoots fast missing him. "After all this time being a mega man you suck at aiming..." Zenkai growls. "Stand still!" DZ laughs, "Chill I'm not even here to mess with you YET. I just wanted to see how badly another double could mess up someone...Ceil did a great job...Reminds me of well...Me..." DZ laughs again. "Looking forward to the ending...Later.." DZ teleports away. Zenkai looks back to the grid awaiting his friends.

Some time passed and the Calvary had arrived. Roll, followed by Axl and the nightmare twins.

Zenkai had his hands flooded looking to them as they arrived. "Hey! This place looks pretty banged up. Kind of reminds me what Sera had going before." Axl says as he walked up with the two. Zenkai nods. "So you guys ready to go? When we get in there, we're not going to have time to rethink things. It's a morbid mess.."

"Morbid.. hehe I like that word." Eerie chuckled. Grimsly looked to her. "Only you would..."

Zenkai holds out his hand forming a walkway down to the ground. "Come on you guys."

Zenkai walks down the steps ahead of them to the grid. Axl jumps looking excited. "Hey! That was nice! Can you teach me how to do that?" Zenkai slides his eyes to Axl lazily. "Are you a Mega Man?" Axl sighs, "Noooo" - "Well there's your answer" Says Zenkai annoyingly. Axl whines. "Why are you meeean?" Zenkai holds a finger up to Axl to quiet him. Some of the watchers made their way by them. "Ok guys...let's go." Zenkai hurries ahead of them to the grid door..

The twins nod. When they enter they all spot the Garden. Zenkai was already used to the site.

"Ok guys...So that's where she is..." Zenkai points to the manor in the center. There was a huge garden maze set up around it.

Zenkai looks to the red hearts around. He noticed there was a cluster of them pulsating on a wall. He aims his grid buster and shoots it, blood scatters all around from them and a grid door appears allowing them passage.

"eheh exploding hearts." Eerie found it amusing.

"...Well I suppose that's one way to open a door." Zenkai honestly felt a bit sick to his stomach.

Axl was fascinated. "I can say for sure...Ceil is one twisted fuck."

Zenkai nods and heads off to the door he had opened.

"Not as much as you for liking my sister..." Grimsly looked to Axel, smirking a bit. Eerie elbowed him in the face, causing him to squat fast, holding his face in pain. "OW!" He mumbled. Eerie walked after Zenkai, her heels clicking on the ground.

Zenkai turns to them. "Eerie? Can you keep those two under control? I don't want their hearts getting taken here because they can't clam their mouths." Zenkai was begging to feel really agitated. But it was mostly due to his focus on the situation now.

"Huh? You're asking Eerie to baby-sit us!?" Said Axl curiously.

Eerie nodded, giving a death glare to the two boys. Grimsly looked fearful nodding profusely. Axl shuts up fast as well. Zenkai smirks as he heads through the door.

They get through another gate then another. Fighting off more mega men, they reach a location where hearts were torn up, blood was leaking from the walls. In the center of the room was a downed fountain but what stood out the most, the sky in the location was full of eyes, as was the ground in areas. Some eyes even looking a bit congested. "What in the world?" Said Axl as he walked ahead with Zenkai and the others. Zenkai knew this all to well. "It's her..." The sky was now showing signs of dawn, it's red lighting now filling the area.

"W-Who?" Grimsly hid behind Eerie, who looked fascinated.

Zenkai thought of Iris but it was instantly over turned by the look of Sclera. "Sclera.." He says his words escaping into the desolate room.

"Guess it fits with the whole... eyeball decor." Eerie stared around. "Creepy..." Grimsly shuttered.

"Vee...Iris...She did that..." He turns to them all. "Whatever you guys do. Stay close! Don't let her get to close to you!" Zenkai says as he prepared his gig buster.

A shadow danced around the room, eyeing their every movements. A red mist rolled in, flooding the room with a smell like Sulfur.

Axl begins to gag. Zenkai hits him upside the head. "Stay focused.." Axl had teary eyes. "Duuude you've become like stone."

Grimsly stood back to back with Eerie, they observed the room. A foul cackling was heard, as a swift shape appeared right in front of Zenkai as he blinked. "You... we...remember... you..."

Zenkai jumps back quickly he aims his gun at her.

It was Sclera, she was staring right into his eyes. She was different then before. Sclera was fully armored, with a trench coat and everything. Though the boys in the room would notice the massive under cleavage she was sporting. She stared with a smirk. "Zen..kai..."

"Sclera...How...Do you know my name?..." Zenkai asked still keeping his gun aimed at her. The mist was flowing around them now as if they were tied in a misty nightmare.

Sclera kept her eyes glued on Zenkai. "We...heard... from... Iris... remember... she.. cried out... for you... because of... us ehehe..." The twins turned their attention to Sclera, staring with surprise.

Zenkai held his gun down, the emotions were starting to build. "...You...Monster..." He looks back to her tears starting to build. "SHE CRIED FOR ME! BECAUSE I WAS TO SLOW TO KILL YOU!" Zenkai starts to charge his gig buster.

"You... can't...kill us... we're...endless...like...daddy...ehehe..." Sclera grabbed his gun, still locking eyes with him.

Zenkai was shocked how close she had gotten to him. His gun takes on eyeballs forcing him to drop it quickly. "Grrr dammit.."

Sclera took it, absorbing it instantly. it formed belts on several location on her. Sclera laughed. Everyone was caught off guard by that ability of her's.

Zenkai backs up a bit more. He forms his mega man suit. He begins to charge his blasters. "You form more armor on yourself as you absorb things?..." Zenkai asks keeping his focus on her. Axl was just scared he had no idea what to do right now. He just continues looking at the two.

("Zenkai ran into this girl!? And now she's absorbing things!?") Roll walks ahead a bit. "ZENKAI! WE NEED TO RUN!"

"Good...luck...with that.. Ehehehh." Sclera chuckled, the red mist growing stronger with eyes looking to the group.

Zenkai knew they couldn't get out of here without breaking the barrier with light and perhaps teleporting quickly away. But with so many of them, not all of them would make it he thought.

Eerie decided to attack, lunging at Sclera who swiftly jumped back, dodging it. She stared to Eerie, her expression seemed different then before. Eerie kept the attacks coming, sending waves of fire at Sclera. "Well, you idiots gonna attack or what!?" Eerie hissed to the others.

Zenkai snaps out his trance. "You're right...Just don't get to close.." He aims both of his arms and let's off a massive two powered charged shot smashing into Sclera. He then shoots in more and more. Roll adds to the shooting as well.

Grimsly sends gusts of wind at Sclera, with more fire from Eerie. Axl finally get's to his guns and starts to shoot with them. All the attacks connected with Sclera.

Sclera didn't even seem to bother dodging. She laughed as black blood seeped from her wounds. They seemed to be recovering on their own. Sclera rushed at Zenkai, but Eerie got in the way, sending a flaming kick up at her stomach, knocking her to the ground. "Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to make contact... right?" Eerie looked back at Zenkai.

Zenkai was looking at Eerie's leg now, it hadn't instantly been infected or was capturing any eyeballs from it. "Interesting...You're fine..." He leans down taking a closer look. "I think.. oddly.. You might be immune to the bug.." Zenkai looks back to Sclera. Roll runs over beside Axl. "Is she ok!?" Zenkai nods. "But damn...beside this. She healed up..." Zenkai says grinding his teeth.

sclera gets up, her arms swaying to her sides, with a crocked smile. "You...we DEFINTATLY...know you.." Sclera looks to Eerie. "Shut up with the 'we' crap and speak properly dammit! What do you mean you 'defiantly' know me?" Sclera chuckled, staring.

"What?" Grimsly whimpered.

Zenkai listens. "Hmm...Wait a minute...the eyes...the...Beast...Oh my god...YOU'RE THAT BEAST THAT CAME OUT OF THEM! I remember now...Why did it take so long to sink in...Yeah...Eerie. You and Grimsly are connected to this thing.."

"WHAT?!" the twins gasped in unison.

Roll shrieks putting a hand over her mouth. "That's right!"

Zenkai nods. "Which is why you're not infected...I may have to ask you guys to hold her down so we can get out of here..."

Axl jumps at that statement and looks to Zenkai angry. "WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!? WHAT IF SHE TAKES THEIR EYES! SHE'S A FREAKING SOUL EATER!" Zenkai looks to Axl. "They're connected. I don't think she would try and kill a part of her...At least I hope.." Axl shoots back. "YOU HOPE!?"

Sclera chuckles trying to get to Zenkai again, but Grimsly jumps in the way this time, his two ice swords formed. "Leave them alone!" She stared at him, glancing behind her to see Eerie, who had blades exposed. "I doubt you guys can get out of this mist. it's blocking us from the outside world. But if you can find an exit, we'll keep her distracted."

Zenkai nods. "Come on Axl and Roll!" Zenkai's armor transforms white and he bashes the ground creating a force of light which kicks back the distortion of eyes a little. It took a lot of grid power from him a bit but some doors were starting to appear revealing an exit. Axl points to one. "Over there!" Zenkai nods as he starts to charge up a little more to hit back the eyes so they could exit.

"Finally all ...together... eheh... brother...sister... but." Sclera looks to them. "Why do... you...not use all four of... your arms...instead of just two?... such wasted potential... eheheheheeheh..." Eerie looks to Sclera. "What are you getting at?!" Sclera turns to Eerie. "before... both of you...had each other... as your...other arms...now they are yours... use them..." Eerie sparks up a bit, sending some electricity at Sclera who ignores it, the wounds bleeding. "Wasted potential as... we said..." From behind a wind of the mist grew near Eerie. "EERIE!" Eerie struck it back with her blades. "See... if you used... your other arms, you... could see that...coming...without the other here..." They looked to Sclera. "Lecturing us instead of fighting? What gives?" Eerie grunted. Sclera smirked. "Now... why would we hurt...our beloved brother and sister... Farewell..." Sclera jumped back, and disappeared along with the red mist. The twins looked around, but saw no trace of her. "She's gone..." Grimsly looked to the others.

Zenkai glows down becoming his normal color again. "Yeah...that was interesting there though.." Roll agreed. "She sounded as if she was giving you guys battle hints." Axl was shaking, "Can we leeeeave this area already!? It's creepy here."

Eerie walks up to them. "I don't know. I kinda like the fancy decor... eh... well lead the way goggle head." Grimsly keeps close, looking to Roll.

"Right let's go you guys...Roll? You should get Maboroshi on the scene here...We could use him.." Roll nods. "On it!" Roll messages Maboroshi. "Maboroshi? This is Roll I'm sending you the directions to our current location. We've found Ceil and we're on our way to take her down."

Maboroshi picks up the message from Roll. "Roger. I will rendezvous with you shortly." He pinpointed the coordinates and ran off to meet with the others.

Roll shuts the log, "He's on his way." Zenkai sighs to himself. "Great...It's nearly over.." Organ music could be heard echoing around the location now, in fact as the red mist had let up it was calm and very soothing, but had a bit of a creepy touch to it. "That song..." Zenkai says turning in the direction it was coming from. " It's that lullaby..." Ceil walks in. "My mother used to hum that to me..." They look to Ceil. The tune being played by NegaCiel was still being heard around. "Creepy..." says Axl still wanting to leave the location. Zenkai crosses his arms. "I thought you said you were on your own here.." Ceil nods. "I am...We just managed to cross paths that's all." She walks across the area from them a bit.

"Just because you helped us before doesn't make you our ally." Eerie folded her arms. Grimsly nods, hiding behind Eerie.

Ceil looks back to Eerie. "I never said I was your ally...I even stated to Zenkai this was my fight...You're wasting your time thinking anything more...I must kill myself...Before it's to late..."

"EEEEEEMMMMMMO!" Eerie spat out boredly.

Axl places his hands on his hips looking over to Ceil. "Kill yourself? You don't sound Emo at all." Zenkai knocks Axl upside his head. "Her clone idiot...But yeah that did come off as emo"

Maboroshi appeared from the shadows. He looked directly into Ceil's eyes. Maboroshi was confused. He never heard of this clone of Ceil. He messaged Roll. "Roll-san? What is this talk about a clone?"

Ceil turns back to them yelling. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS CLONE HAS RUINED ME! I can't go on living like this...Zenkai you said you had a dark character. Looming out there...But me...I can't...I CAN'T HAVE THAT!" Zenkai yells back to her. 'AND WHY NOT!? Because some idiots taken your darkness you want that side back so badly? Why not spend time trying to not be that way!? What it's doing isn't you fault!" Ceil turns away from him. She noticed Maboroshi. "You called him?...Getting him into my business as well? I've already destroyed to much around him! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" Zenkai's eyes widen in amazement, he was becoming angry. "Ceil...Stop being such a freaking idiot! We're not doing this to hurt you! Or remind you of what your dark sides done...We want to help you fix this problem! The problem you're clone has started!"

Roll messages Maboroshi. "The clone is the one who destroyed the D.F.M.D...And apparently is also a clone Ceil had created to mimic Zeta. But it went crazy. Now Ceil's playing the guilt card because she can't face the fact her clone had done so much in her image..."

A hint of pity was shown on Maboroshi's scarf covered face.

Ceil turns from them all walking to the door leading to the music. "What I decide to do with myself and my clone is my business...If you try to stop me from fixing this. I won't hesitate to...Grrr..." Ceil runs away from them. Zenkai reaches out. "Ceil!" He grunts to himself a bit. "Come on guys. We don't need to fight two battles here...Our target is that clone..."

"whatever you say...boss.." Eerie grumbled. Grimsly looked to Maboroshi, and back to Zenkai.

Zenkai looks to Maboroshi. He text him something. "Good seeing you here. Are you ready to go?"

"It is the clone you seek. How do you know of me?" He responded wondering how this man accessed to his channel.

Zenkai laughs and texts back. "Roll has told me about you. But that's for later...It is the clone though. Yes...And...Well for the channel you're wondering about...I'm also known as Mega Man Zenkai, I used to look over Grid Terra...But have stopped to focus some time with my friends..." Zenkai looks back to all of them stopping the text for now.

Roll pats Zenkai on the back. "You can talk out loud." She laughs. Zenkai rubs the back of his head. "Oh really? Ha ha ha...sweet."

Maboroshi nods in reply. "Megaman. I only heard of the legends."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah that'd be what I am. And what this clone was to be..." The music still echoed..."I'm getting sick of hearing that...Let's hurry off ahead and end this ear bleeding." Axl nods. "FINALLY! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

The twins nod together

It now goes to a banquet like hall. More hearts were set around the location, glowing with a eeriness. The room was dim with a checkered floor and green vines of glowing trees sat outside of windows that carried no glass. NegaCiel sat at a piano playing the melody. Footsteps are heard rushing into the room and NegaCiel looks off spotting Ceil. "You heard the song my mother used to sing to me." She smiles looking over to Ceil. "MY MOTHER! You witch! I'm sending you back to hell! And...I'm going with you!" NegaCiel looks to her. "Huh?...You?...With me?..." Nega Ceil laughs. She slams a hand on the piano mashing notes together as she stands up from her seat. "You're nothing but a lost note in the mess of hearts..." NegaCiel lifts her hand as the hearts in the room glow up. Ceil is struck from behind by laser from one of the hearts. It went right through her lifting her off the ground. A couple more hearts shoot sharp string like lasers through Ceil holding her upward. " You're nothing but a puppet now. Just like all the hearts I used to control people here...Doppler...Cossack...Yukkon...Heh..heheh ha ha ha..." A gig buster bullet hits Nega Ceil and she glows looking back to the doorway. "CIEL!" NCiel grins to him. "Found me Mega Man Zenkai...With some of your Navi friends too..."

"Who ya call'n a Navi!? DUMB BITCH!" Eerie waved a fist to NegaCiel.

Nega Ceil crosses her arms. "Your mother and father were Navis weren't they? It's in the gene pool you poor things.."

Ceil grunts looking their direction. Roll steps up. "WE'RE REPLOIDS!" NCiel sighs. " ..." She holds up her hand and the hearts glow up. "And as Reploids...That means you can be reprogrammed and given a new heart to things." Ceil yells to them. "YOU ALL! MOVE QUICKLY!" Strings fly from the hearts at all of them. Zenkai forms a quick digital shield around them all which breaks the streams of lasers from the hearts. NCiel looked amused. "Wow...Pretty nice tactic there..."

The twins run, keeping distance by air sending waves of fire and ice at NCiel. Maboroshi cuts across throwing shuriken and kunai.

Ceil holds her hand up forming a new sword which was beaming red from at the same rate as the hearts around. She forms a shield breaking the attacks from hitting her. "Well...Let's do this for real...Put your hearts into it...I wanna see you bleed." She flies at them all the hearts in the room glowing up as she neared them. Zenkai shoots off at her as she slashes away the attacks being thrown her way. Ceil jumps into the air and smashes into the ground kicking up red roots that attach into Zenkai, Axl, Eerie, Grimsly and Roll. They form vain like textures attaching into them all. Ceil laughs and suddenly Kunais hit her in the back she looks off to where they were thrown from.

She saw Maboroshi for a moment and then he turned invisible after making a hand sign.

Ceil looks to Maboroshi. "You..." The veins start to sting around the others now. "GRRRAAHH" Yells Zenkai the hearts were starting to pulse. "G...Guys...We've gotta get these off of us.." Axl bends down to pull on his root but it stung like hell. "Urrragh! What can we do!?" NCiel was now dashing at Maboroshi was she stops looking around. "Huh!?" Roll thinks to herself she then forms a skill from one of the other mega men, "Fire! Let's hope it works..." Roll burns off the roots from her which travel to all the others. Though they stung a bit from things, the roots were out of them.

"I could have done that." Eerie grunted, dashing to NCiel, with blades ejecting from her body and firing at NCiel. Grimsly stayed near Roll, gusting up a wind storm.

NCiel takes the hits as Zenkai jumps up catching her from behind. He places his buster to her back and shoots her close range knocking NCiel into the ceiling. Hearts scatter as she and Ceil fall to the ground now. NCiel had a hole escaping her chest.

NCiel was amazed that she was taken down so quickly. "...W...What?...I'm...Zeta..." Ceil sits up gripping herself.

Sclera had been observing the fight for some time, in the shadows. But she was growing hungry.

Maboroshi reappeared above and threw garat wire at Ceil. They started wrapping around her wrists and ankles and she could feel the razor wire dig into her skin.

N ceil struggles, Ceil looks to NCiel. "You're...Not...Zeta...You're...Me...and...Like me...You are...A mistake..." Zenkai yells to Ceil. "CIEL! STOP IT! We can finish her and you can make up for your wrong doings in other ways!" Ceil laughs. "You're foolish Zenkai...But then. For you to share pity this way...Your place as Grid keeper...Is true..." Ceil looks to Sclera. "It's time..."

NCiel looks to Ceil. "...W...What are you talking about time!?"

Sclera stood up wobbly looking to them and licked her lips. She jumped down from above, and approached Ceil, looking down to her.

Maboroshi back flipped away retracting the wires. "What the..." He messaged to the others.

Ceil grins to NCiel motioning her up with her. Zenkai was shaking, he didn't want it to end this way, but he knew it was to late. They were to close...Ceil looks to Zenkai smiling a bit. "You keep doing what you're suppose to. As a Mega Man...This is my fate...As is it with this scum..." Ceil pulls NCiel closer to Sclera with her.

Sclera's mouth open's vastly, with a grin. Some drool was dripping down. "Hun...gry..."

"For...the...future...Now...Here's my part of the bargain..." Ceil says now at arms length with Sclera.

Sclera smiled insanely, as she dove right in, beginning to eat them piece by piece. Blood was gushing all over the floor. She looked up to Zenkai, blood covered her lips, as she smiled.

"NOOO!"...Zenkai held his head down. "Ceil...Grrr.." He shakes his head and looks back to Sclera. "...We're...done here...M...Mission..." Zenkai couldn't chalk up the rest. "Let's get out of here! Hurry guys!"

The twins nodded, grabbing Roll and Axl to follow. Maboroshi follows Zenkai's advice and flees with the rest. The location began to fall into itself because there was no Ceil to hold the balance of the grid.

Sclera watched them flee, before turning into the red mist, and escaping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The calm after the Storm**

They now all were back at Natsumi's house. Zenkai was still thinking over things about Ceil. Iris came to mind. He was a wreck in areas. Roll walks up beside him "Hey Zenkai? Are you ok?" Zenkai nods. "I'll be fine...I guess you can't save everyone though...Really laid to rest that old mission stuff."

Roll nods. "Hmm...So...What do you think we'll do now?" Zenkai sighs, "I guess help Nyeyomi get her new place up and going...Without anything else to really worry about. We have time finally."

Natsumi brought everyone drinks. She made sure to get Nyeyomi coffee. Nyeyomi thanked her, taking the coffee.

Raiko rested alongside her. Natsumi started chuckling. "What's so funny Mom?" Raiko asked. "You two look so cute together," she replied. Raiko scratched his head as a result. He was a bit embarrassed.

Zenkai laughs to himself a bit. ("He's right.") He thinks as he takes a sip from his drink. "Hmm so Nyeyomi, what have you thought about for your new place?"

Nyeyomi looks to Zenkai, and thinks for a moment, sipping her coffee. "Hmmmm... outer space maybe?... A Space station fortress I guess Heheh." She didn't sound very convinced.

"I'll let you drink your coffee some more...Could kick up your brain a tad...bit?" Zenkai drinks from his glass joking about Nyeyomi's statement.

"Hey watch it Zenkai! If anybody can do it, it's you babe," said Raiko.

"thinking safety. I mean, come on. I have the whole teleporter system working perfectly, so... why not?" Nyeyomi raised a brow.

Zenkai looks back to her. "Wait you're serious!?"

Nyeyomi raises her hands in annoyance. "I am a Wily HELLO!"

Raiko smiled to Nyeyomi. "You tell 'em sweetheart."

Zenkai nods, "Oh yeah...Well glad you're just not trying to take over the world or anything. Given a brain like that..." Zenkai says jokingly. "Hmm I wonder how this will work now?"

"Smart ass!" Nyeyomi punches Zenkai's shoulder.

Raiko snickered along with his mother at Zenkai's misfortune.

"Oww" Said Zenkai laughing as he rubs his shoulder.

Maboroshi stood away from the others on the rooftop of the Arashi house.

eerie was Laing on the couch, using Axl's lap as a pillow, and her feet hanging off the edge and arms behind her head. "Yeesh... there' no privacy here..."

Axl nods. "I agree they're all so noisy."

"I wasn't talking about the noise big boy." Eerie looked up to him.

Axl grins. "OHHHHHH Heh, you wanna get outta here? Get us a bit of privacy?"

She smirks in response. Elecman walks over eying Axl sternly.

Axl looks to him waving. "Hey."

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Elecman says walking off to meet up with Katnyss.

"Dad..." Eerie grumbled.

Axl laughs, "He's becoming like one of those over protective old men."

"Becoming?... Pfft... has been." Eerie replied.

Raiko overheard them. "Jeez. Get a room you guys. And not in my Mom's house!"

"yup" Axl says stretching a bit. "Come on, let's head out of here."

Eerie sticks her tongue out at Elecman, following after Axl.

Grimsly sits there timidly, watching his sister leave with Axl. he was a little envious.

Roll walks to speak with Maboroshi a bit. "So? Where are you going now?"

He responds from above. "I do not know. I do know that I have a responsibility to protect this city."

Roll nods and messages him back. "Yes...I guess we will see you around...But if you need any help at all. You know where to find us."

"I will take that to heart Roll-san. Give my regards to everyone," he replied.

Roll responds. "I will, be careful out there."

The messaging ends and Maboroshi takes off into the distance, vanishing with the traveling wind.

Roll looks over to Grimsly. "So what are you doing?"

He jumped a bit looking to Roll. "W-What?"

Roll giggles. "You're thinking nasty thoughts aren't you? Nasty boy!"

"I-I was not!" Grimsly began twiddling with his thumbs.

"Hee-hee! You're so nervous...Chill out though, I'm just saying hi. Ok?" Roll says patting on the back.

Grimsly nervously looks a way, and glances at Roll, blinking slightly. "I-Uh can't h-help it... okay..."

Roll tilts her head. "So you admit you're a dirty thinker?"

"that's not what I was thinking..." He looks away making a pouty face.

"Well ok...Come on, wanna help me make some cookies?" [1:19:01 AM] Gabe Hinton: Roll says walking off to the kitchen a bit.

"Me?... umm... okay..." Grimsly gets up, and follows her.

Vee was now in the station still out cold from the eye surgery. Her eyes were wrapped around in body tape. Spyder kept an eye on her, still feeling so much guilt. Vee's hand reaches outwards as she was out in her sleep. ("...Spyder...You came for me.. Didn't you?...Memories...")

Spyder takes her hand. "... Vee..."

Zenkai now was looking over a sunset, back on top of a building he looks off to space. "Man...Space huh?...Makes me think of that idea of other grids existing out there...Wonder how close we really are?...Knights...Hmm.. Maybe that's what they'll be called..." Zenkai heads back off to rush around the city, he then stops. "...Aoi...Though your heart was lost in events here...I'm happy I got that piece of me back from you...Thanks for everything you've done...rest well..." Sakurei shows up behind him. "Oh she will. But I heard you talking about Knights..." Zenkai turns smirking. "You little spy." Sakurei grins. "I'm good at what I do. But making a new kind of mega man just for grids and the worlds that lie in them?" Zenkai shrugs. "Space gave me an idea...Guess though we'll have to explore...I suppose in the coming months we'll prepare..." Sakurei nods. "A Mega Man Knight..." Zenkai puts a hand in his pocket. "Yup...No longer would need to be knighted...cause well...you'd be just that by title...Could fix a lot of power issues...But we'll see.." Sakurei nods. "So want to go hop around grids for a bit?" Zenkai nods. "Would love too." The two head off into the grids for now.

Looming in the shadow was Sclera, watching the empty streets. "The...hunger...it's..."

* * *

[Credits]

Writers:

JadZXA

Nitrogoblin

SmallDubs

Editors:

Nitrogoblin

Characters:

Zenkai and several other © JadZXA

Solaris, Shoku, Eclipse, Aoi, Dr. Tennon © Metreu

Raiko, Natsumi, and Ryou Kirihara © SmallDubs

katnyss, Nyeyomi Wily, Sclera, Grimsly, Eerie © Nitrogoblin

Other ocs © The Writers

Official Megaman characters and Rights © Capcom


End file.
